Legacy of the Red Butterfly
by Otaku Mom
Summary: COMPLETE..."The Cat met Mom" but what happened after that? This is the sequel. Tohru is 18 now and has lived with the Sohmas for three years.During this time she has brought a new hope and new happiness to those cursed by the Zodiac.How does Akito feel.
1. Prologue Legacy of the Red Butterfly

  
  
Disclaimer: Neither Fruits Basket nor any of the Fruits Basket characters belong to me. They are all the property of Natsuki Takaya. Ahhh...How I wish I could have Shigure and Hatori though.

8/10/04 I've updated the Prologue just a little.There was a sentence or two causing some confusion so I have tried to make it a little less ambiguous.

Well, I couldn't wait to at least get the prologue of my next tale posted. Please R&R. I'd like to know if you think this story has possibilities just as I do. Flames might hurt my feelings but they are okay too.

Legacy of the Red Butterfly By: Otaku Mom Prologue – On Her Birthday 

A red butterfly hovered near the flowers adorning the rough deck. As it caught the man's eye he found himself facing a 10 -year -old memory. He heard her clear voice echoing through the room, and saw a card burning in the fireplace, placed there by his own hands. Akito would have been angry if he had known.

"Hatori-san, don't expect my memory to be erased permanently, I will not allow it."

Hatori Sohma came to himself with a start. He had been temporarily trapped in a history 10 years gone. Funny it should come to him again after so many years.

Ten years ago the players had been Akito, a red-haired woman, a child with sea-green eyes, and Kyo. The red-haired woman has exited the scene, but her legacy still remains.

Ghostly voices echoed through the room

"Hatori you will erase that woman's and her daughter's memory and his as well..."

"Yes Akito-san" Hatori said coolly. "We certainly cannot have outsiders knowing of our family curse."

"Hatori-san don't expect my memory to be erased permanently, I will not allow it...."

"Someday Hatori-san Tohru is going to be important to your family."

"Tohru is going to be important" Tohru is going to be....

Hatori shook his head and walked out onto the deck to escape the echoing voices. That particular room was a source of many echoes. The echoes of the woman he loved as her memory was erased, the echoes of Momiji's mom as her memories were erased and the echoes of Kyoko's voice. How could Kyoko-san's words have been so prophetic? How did she know that 10 years from the day she had met Kyo her daughter would be so important to the Sohma juunishi. Had it been only two years since Tohru had come to live together with Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo? In such a short time she had found a place in the heart of each of those nearest and dearest to him, including his own if he was to be completely honest with himself.

He had tried to make her see reason and send her away early in her tenure with the Sohma family but she had stayed, she had thrived, and she had made a place for herself within the lives of the cursed Sohmas. The laughter floating across the garden was proof positive that the Sohma household was much happier because of the brown haired girl with the sea green eyes.

Just then Tohru spied Hatori out on the deck. "Hatori-san come join the party, even Shigure-san and Ayame-san are here now." Hatori smiled and crossed the garden to join his best friends, Tohru, and the younger Sohmas. He had to laugh at himself for he was no better at saying no to Tohru than were Yuki and Kyo. Even within the Sohma compound where Akito's shadowy presence held sway, the world was lighter because she was there.

Today Tohru was eighteen years old and though she was unaware of it, her history with this family had begun 10 years ago.

Akito was very aware of that history. He watched the happy group from the cold shadows of his upstairs room and as Hatori crossed the garden to join them, rage, icy and black, settled within Akito's heart. "Even Hatori, my dear doctor, has forsaken me for that little witch! How dare they presume to have fun while I sit here sick and dying? They may have forsaken me for now, but I will have them back and I will have my revenge."

Ten years ago Akito had ordered Kyoko, Tohru, and Kyo's memories erased. He had been so very sure that once he took care of the woman, permanently, his vengeance would be complete. Now, two years later, her daughter was here with his juunishi, and he had allowed it. How had he miscalculated so badly? He had been so sure that the girl would be destroyed once her dear mother was dead, but he had been wrong. He had been sure a second time when he had forced the girl to face Kyo's form of the original zodiac cat and had been wrong again. Not only had the girl survived, but she had also thrived and now she had stolen his family from him. He would destroy her and in the process quell his rebellious family. A sardonic smile curved his lips as he turned away from the window.


	2. Chapter 1 The Morning of Her Graduation

Disclaimer: Neither Fruits Basket nor the Fruits Basket characters belong to me. They are the property of Natsuki Takaya.

Here I am with Chapter 1 of my story. This one is a little bit of a challenge to write. Beginning with this one I am going to try to post at least one chapter each week until it's done. Please R & R.

Thank you to those of you who took time to review my Prologue. I am glad the story sounds interesting. I don't much like Akito, but I am afraid his is going to be a central part in this one. It should be interesting and hopefully fun to write. So far I don't think I have departed from the original concept, but I am afraid that may happen as I get into unchartered waters.

**Part 1**

**Chapter 1** **_On the Morning of Her Day of Graduation_**

Shigure was sitting at the table after breakfast reading his newspaper. A red butterfly flitted by the open window and Shigure recalled the strange postcard he had placed on Hatori's desk ten, almost 11 years ago. He had not recognized the unfamiliar signature on the card but a recently overheard conversation between Tohru-kun, her two friends, Uo and Hana, and Kyo and Yuki had brought enlightenment. The Red Butterfly had been Kyoko Honda's name when she was in the ranks. After talking to Kazuma and picking up a bit of his history with Honda-san he had put most of the pieces together.

Kazuma had a history with Tohru-kun's mother and Katsuya Honda. The three had been best friends much as he, Ayame, and Hatori were best friends. Apparently Katsuya had died when Tohru was still a baby and the demands of single parenthood had made it difficult for Kazuma and Kyoko to stay in touch and so they had grown apart. A few years later Kazuma had followed Kyo when the young cat had wandered away from the dojo. Kyo had been watching a young girl and her mother together at the park, then the young girl suddenly decided he shouldn't be alone and had befriended the cat. Thus had been the beginning of a story of three strangers who met and became a family if only for two short weeks. Kyoko had showered Kyo with love and acceptance. It was a story Shigure longed to write, but he had no idea what the end would be. The Sohmas of the juunishi seemed to be destined to pain and sorrow. .

It seemed so very odd that outside of the Sohma family, only two people knew of Kyo's original zodiac cat form and that those two people had completely accepted him despite it. Kyoko Honda had stood her ground against Akito the first time and earned his undying enmity. A short 8 years later Kyoko's daughter had gone through the same experience and Kyo was still her very dear friend. The only sad thing was that Kyo might never remember Kyoko-san's love and acceptance. If only that cat could remember Kyoko-san perhaps the memory of his mother who had loved but never fully accepted him would become a little less painful. Shigure sighed as he remembered the words overheard through an open door.

"Hatori-san, I have something to say before you erase my memories. Kyo is a boy before he is the cat of the Zodiac. He needs love as all boys do. Please be kind to him...I believe in time it (his memory) will return and he will remember he was loved."

And then there had been that mysterious card

"Hatori-san, I hope you have been kind to Kyo... The Red Butterfly"

To think that it had been Tohru-kun's mother who had made such an impact on him at the innocent age of 18. Shigure had taken those words to heart and although they had originally applied to Kyo, he somehow knew that they would have applied equally to all the children of the Zodiac if she had known them. That was a big part of why he had taken both Yuki and Kyo into his home. It was also why his house provided a temporary refuge for all of the younger Sohma juunishi. Of course it gave him that many more people to tease...Shigure smiled momentarily.

Kyoko-san's words had validated Shigure's conviction that the children of the Zodiac were people first and that they needed and were worthy of love just as was everyone else. During his less logical moments Shigure would find himself believing that even he deserved to be loved. And now here was her daughter living in his house and loving his boys, Yuki and Kyo. What a small world this had turned out to be...

Just then Tohru walked into the room.

"Shigure-san" Tohru spoke hesitantly, "you know that today is our graduation and I have a favor to ask of you."

Shigure turned toward the young girl "Ah...Tohru-kun my flower, you have but to ask and I will grant all of your wishes. If you want the moon I shall lasso it for you, if you want the stars I shall pluck them from the skies and place them in a velvet case..." (Really, Shigure has been hanging around Ayame a little bit too much).

"Uh...Shigure-san, it's nothing so grand as all that. Remember when I first came to live here and I told you about how I promised Mom I would graduate from High School? Well..." Tohru blushed a little as she tried to get to the question she was longing to ask.

Shigure noted the picture she was holding so lovingly in her hands.

"Tohru-kun, would you like me to escort your mother to your graduation. I hope that is the favor because I would be very honored to do so. "

"Shigure-san, how did you know?"

"Because Tohru-kun's mother is so very important to her. I have told you before, what is important to you is also important to me. Besides, if not for your mom Yuki, Kyo, and myself would still be living in splendid bachelor squalor. But Tohru-kun is such a good wife and has made things so much better for Yuki, Kyo and myself with her cooking and cleaning..."

Yuki walked in just in time to hear Shigure's last statement and see the bright red blush on Tohru's cheeks. "Shigure you are a pervert." And suddenly Shigure found himself on his back up against the wall.

"Ouch, Yuki, that hurt!" Shigure exclaimed. "And here I was just agreeing to escort Tohru-kun's dear mother to the graduation for her. Oh, the injustice of it all!"

Yuki glared at Shigure. Shigure simply grinned.

Tohru reacted otherwise. "Shigure-san, are you okay? Shigure-san you are such a kind person. Thank you so very much. Mom, you met Shigure-san the last time I came to visit you. He is going to take you to my graduation. Mom, I did it! I kept my promise. Today I get my diploma and graduate from high school!"

Shigure's smile faded as he watched the retreating backs of the two teenagers as they left the room. He had a feeling that something momentous was going to happen today, but instinct also told him that it might not necessarily be a good thing. He remembered Akito saying something about attending the graduation if Hatori said he was well enough.


	3. Chapter 2 Graduation Commences

This chapter mentions an original character but it isn't mine. The character is Sakura Alexander from the story "When Spring Comes Remember Me". For those of you who may not know, Yuki Seki, the writer of this story, is my daughter. Sakura will play an important part later on, but for now I mention her just to set the stage for future events. I'm a little worried about this chapter so any comments, positive or negative, as long as they are constructive will be very welcome. Akito is uncharted territory for me. 

Thank you to all that have reviewed my fic thus far, Ana Denali, Kori hime, Nightfall 2525, Daine-Wildmaige, CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl, Liviania, Iris Flamewing, Kairi-chan, ConRtist, Jo Flower, Krenya-alenak, and Bballstar42. I really appreciated the encouragement and am happy you like it thus far. Please continue to R & R as it helps me as I prepare future chapters.

For those of you who run across my little tale after this chapter is posted, thank you for your reviews.

Chapter 2 Akito Comes to Her Graduation 

Five minutes before the scheduled start of graduation Akito strode into the auditorium as if he was royalty visiting his loyal subjects. The grace of his walk and the beauty of his features had every one turning to stare. The strength of his presence had an impact on all present. He looked around the auditorium, a beautiful smile in place to hide his dark thoughts.

He noted the aisle where Shigure and Hatori were sitting with the rest of the juunishi. Shigure was at one end of the aisle and Hatori was at the other with Ayame and Kazuma sitting next to the two older juunishi. All of the younger juunishi were seated between the four men. Akito smirked. It was almost as if the four of them thought they could protect the other 8 younger juunishi from him. That wasn't going to happen. Akito was the head of the Sohma family and everyone must play according to his rules.

As he walked down the aisle, Akito noted where his 'dear' Yuki, the cat, and 'she' were sitting. He frowned at the animated conversation between the three. "Let them enjoy themselves for the moment, it won't last forever." Akito decided. He certainly had a surprise in store for the cat. 'He' would be suspicious, but 'she' would find it to be a reason for happiness not realizing the strings attached to the gift. Both reactions were part of his plan.

As he approached the row seating most of his family Akito noted a few things in a detached sort of way. Hatsuharu and Momiji would be graduating next year. Momiji was finally growing and fulfilling the promise of his blonde beauty.

Kisa sat between Hatsuharu and Hiro. Akito frowned at the sight. Was Hiro still under the impression that he and Kisa would be allowed to stay together? He thought he had disabused both of them of that notion. He made a note for future reference that the two needed another lesson. Perhaps life would intervene first since Kisa was starting High School next year and Hiro would still be in Junior High for one more year. If he had to intervene too quickly, it might provide a serious setback in his plans for 'her'. Just for a little while Akito did not want to be seen as a bad guy by 'her'.

Next to Hiro sat Ritsu. He was admittedly startled that Ritsu had actually shown up and was dressed like a man for once in his life. It was that girl's influence again! Akito scowled inwardly. His gaze continued down the line. Kagura sat next to Ayame at Shigure's end of the row. Her gaze was fixated on the red hair of the cat who was totally oblivious to her attention as he sat talking to 'her'. Why didn't Kagura hate the girl as much as he did? After all 'she' had stolen the object of Kagura's affection as well. It was beyond his comprehension. He lightly dismissed Ayame and focused on Shigure. What was that Shigure had sitting on his lap? It was a picture of 'that woman'. Akito found himself quite amused when he realized that Shigure had quite fallen under 'her' spell as well. He wasn't really worried about Shigure. Of all his juunishi, Shigure was the one most loyal to Akito or so Akito believed and that was why Akito allowed Shigure to live outside the Sohma compound.

So, Rin wasn't here. That wasn't a big surprise, she never showed up for family events unless it was a command performance ordered by Akito himself. The only other juunishi not in the row now immediately in front of him was Kureno. Kureno was at that very moment shadowing Akito's every step. He was the one who obeyed Akito's every command unquestioningly and the one Akito kept very close. Kureno was his co-conspirator and never questioned his plans.

Since Shigure's row was full, Akito came to a stop at the row directly behind Shigure. He stared coolly at the couple seated there and they decided they had business on the other side of the auditorium. Akito and Kureno took the vacated chairs.

Shigure had been aware of Akito's presence since he had first stepped through the doors of the auditorium. Now he was fully aware of the gaze Akito had trained on the back of his neck. He turned.

"Akito, you must be feeling very well today. How happy I am that you have graced us with your presence at this grand and glorious event. It is such an honor and I am sure that our little Yuki and Kyo, as well as our beautiful flower, Tohru-kun, will be pleased." (At least Tohru will be pleased Shigure thought)

"Shigure" Akito asked coldly and quietly, "what are you doing with that woman's picture here among we Sohmas?"

Shigure chuckled. "You mean this picture of our dear Tohru's mother?"

"That is exactly what I mean."

"Tohru-kun requested I bring it so her mom could see her graduate. You don't really expect me to decline when such a cute high school girl requests a favor of me?"

"I see" Akito nodded. Shigure was afraid that Akito really did see and that he saw much more than was desirable. "Of course you can't turn down a request made by such a cute young woman." Shigure was a little taken aback when Akito smiled faintly.

"Excuse me Akito-san but the ceremony is beginning and I must observe it with my novelist's eyes. Background research you know ...I may actually use it in a novel one day."

"And of course you can't miss watching all the pretty high school girls walking across the stage." Akito added.

The smile faded from Shigure's face as he turned to the front. Akito was certainly in a good mood today. What new misery was he planning to inflict on this cursed family? Whatever it was, it wouldn't be as bad for the family as Akito believed because Tohru-kun would be there to help them through it. It was an immense burden to put on such a young woman, but Tohru had proven her strength many times over since taking up her new life with the Sohmas. Shigure wished, not for the first time, that he had known the Red Butterfly. The strength she had imparted to her daughter, the love she had encouraged Tohru to share with everyone she met was incredible.

The object of Shigure's thoughts sat between Yuki and Kyo as they waited for the ceremony to commence. Tohru noted Akito-san walking in and smiled. Her first thought was "He must be feeling well today" and her second thought was "He's so beautiful, almost as beautiful as Yuki-kun"

"Oh Mom, I can't believe I'm graduating today but here I am and I'm sitting together with Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun, two of the wonderful Sohma princes. And Mom, look around, all of the other wonderful Sohma princes and princesses, and my dear friends, Uo and Hana, are all here to share this day. I am so happy! Oh and look Mom, there's Grandpa and his family. I can't believe they came here for me today! I am so blessed!" She was startled by a thump on her head.

"Hey, what are you getting' all spacey for, the ceremony is about to start."

She turned and grinned at Kyo. "Oh, you're right. Please forgive me for spacing out at such an important time but I was telling Mom what a wonderful day this was and how blessed I was..."

"Forget it...just pay attention." Kyo replied with his endearingly awkward smile.

Tohru gave a final wave to her grandfather and a fond smile to her dear Sohma family then turned to face the front.

Yuki Sohma was watching Tohru from the corner of his eye when a look of indescribable sorrow crossed her face to be replaced a moment later by her customary joyous expression.

"Honda-san, what's wrong. You looked so sad there for a moment. Has something happened?" Yuki asked.

"What, of course there's nothing wrong" Tohru replied as she furtively wiped a way a tear. "I am so blessed and I couldn't ask for anything more." she said with a smile. "But still..." she whispered thinking the two boys wouldn't hear her.

"You can tell us if you want to, we don't mind," Kyo spoke softly.

"Yes Honda-san, please do tell us what caused your momentary sadness. We have shared so many of our troubles with you, surely you can tell us what made you so sad." Yuki seconded.

Tohru looked at both of them and smiled softly. There were two things making her sad today but never for more than a couple of seconds at a time. She could only share one of them with Kyo and Yuki. The other was a secret Akito had told her and they would worry too much if they were aware she knew of it.

"Today is so perfect it seems wrong to wish for anything more, but I do. I wish Alexander-sensei was here to see us graduate instead of in some unknown part of the world. I miss Sakura-san so much; she had become very much like my big sister while she was here. She's been gone for three months and was only supposed to be gone two weeks. She even was so kind as to name me her heir when she knew she wasn't coming home anytime soon. I know she's out there somewhere and she's hurting but she's still alive. I just know it. She will return someday, but I just wish it could have been for this day."

Both boys nodded in agreement and squeezed Tohru's hands. They kind of missed Alexander sensei themselves, especially since she had a knack for keeping Ayame and Shigure in line.

Sakura Alexander was an American heiress though her heritage was half-Japanese. She had returned to Japan in August of their 2nd year of high school after the death of her parents in a fatal accident. As it turned out, she was a good friend of Ayame, Shigure, and Hatori. She even knew of the zodiac curse. Tohru loved her like a big sister and found it wonderful that she could talk to someone about the Sohmas without having to be careful of what she said. In return, Sakura looked upon Tohru as a younger sister and they had shared many happy moments together. Even better, Hana-chan and Uo-chan had also become friends with Alexander sensei and sleepovers and shopping trips had been frequent amongst the four girls. She had become their homeroom and English teacher in September for their class and had been important in the Sohma lives since that date. However, in December of this, their final year in High School, Sakura had been sent on an investigative assignment which was to have been for a duration of two weeks. This had been a condition of her leaving her position as an investigative journalist prior to coming home to Japan. It was three months later and Sakura had still not returned. Most people believed Sakura Alexander was never coming home again but Tohru was sure she was still alive. They humored Tohru on this because no one among the Sohmas or her dear friends could stand to see her cry.

"Tohru-kun, with a belief as strong as yours, Sakura-sensei will have to come back," Kyo assured her. Anything to keep her from crying, how he hated to see a girl cry, especially her. Tohru smiled at her friends and joyfully waited for the moment she would be called forth to accept her diploma.

Akito watched the three heads so close together and his rage demanded release. "Not yet," he told himself, "it wouldn't do to create a scene here at the school and there really is no place in my current plan for this." He smiled to himself, "Soon I will separate those three and then we will see what will happen to Miss Tohru Honda."

All the speeches were done, the diplomas were handed out, and the pictures were taken. Tohru and her friends were now at the threshold of life after high school. What would life hold for the various students? It was only a matter of time before the drama would unfold.

So how did I do, am I OOC, in character, please let me know. Next chapter, Akito's plan begins to unfold


	4. Chapter 3 Graduation Festivities?

Chapter 3 Graduation Festivities?

As the Sohmas all filed out to their cars, Akito made a surprise announcement. "There will be a banquet at the Sohma compound in honor of our three graduates. You are all requested to attend. Kureno, Hatori, Shigure, please make sure that everyone comes. Kazuma, you are invited as well."

When Akito made a request, it was to be regarded as a royal command. He knew that all of the juunishi would put in an appearance. He had made the kitchens aware that there was to be a banquet and all should be in readiness by this time.

"Oh, Shigure, don't worry about the caterer you hired, I called and cancelled for you. I really did want to be included in the graduation festivities and since I wasn't invited toyour party, (Akito shrugged his shoulders), I decided to plan one at Sohma house."

Shigure frowned for a moment while no one was looking, then his features smoothed into his customary good natured expression. "But of course Akito-san, I understand how you would love to be a part of our graduates' special day. I do apologize for making plans without you, but as late as yesterday, you were still not feeling well and I did not want to trouble you."

Shigure found himself somewhat worried. Akito certainly has his resources. I wonder if it was Kureno again?

"Thank you for your consideration Shigure, but as you can see I am feeling quite well today." Akito turned away from Shigure and looked at the three teenagers who had just graduated.

"Yuki, Kyo, Honda-san," Akito said, "you three are to ride in my car as you are the guests of honor."

Yuki and Kyo quickly looked at each other; Tohru was already on her way to Akito's car. "Akito-san is so very kind as to provide a celebration for our graduation. Thank you very much." (Mom can you believe it, Akito came to our graduation and he actually wants us to ride with him to the compound. This is just too wonderful to believe. I am so happy.)

"Kyo, Yuki, you best hurry up or it will be just Honda-san and myself in this car." Akito stated dryly. Kyo and Yuki quickened their footsteps and climbed into Akito's limousine, one on either side of Tohru in the seat facing Akito's.

Shigure and Hatori watched the limo leave with feelings of grave concern. "What is Akito up to now?" they both wondered. "Hatori, drive quickly and keep Akito's limo in sight. I don't like this at all." said Shigure.

"Nor do I," Hatori agreed with his friend.

Akito smiled at the three teens. "My dear Yuki, how proud you must be to have graduated from High School and at the top of your class. The speech you presented was quite heartwarming. What is it you plan to do now that High School is done?"

"Akito, what are you planning?" Yuki asked suspiciously.

"My dear Yuki, I am simply inquiring as to your plans and nothing more."

"Why is it that I cannot believe that Akito?" Yuki whispered so quietly that he could almost not be heard.

"Akito-san, I believe I can tell you what Yuki is planning, and Kyo too. " Tohru rushed to fill in the gap. "Yuki and Kyo have both applied and been accepted in the Junior College just a few miles from Shigure-san's house. They are both so intelligent and passed the entrance exams with very high marks. This must make you very proud of them Akito-san"

"Is that so," Akito said slowly. "And why have you not come to me with these plans Yuki, do I no longer have a say in what you do?"

"Akito-san, that 's not it at all. Yuki is learning to make his own decisions. Mom said that learning to make our own decisions was an important part of growing up. Don't you agree with that Akito-san? Isn't wonderful that Yuki and Kyo are learning to make their own decisions?"

Yuki and Kyo almost choked on this statement. They were quite aware that making decisions without Akito's approval was not acceptable.

"Actually, Honda-san, these plans are not definite yet. This is what we would like to do, but it cannot be done if Akito does not approve." Yuki said carefully.

"How very astute of you my dear Yuki. But of course you may attend this Junior College. I think more time in Shigure's house is just what is needed. As for you Kyo..."

Tohru interrupted once again. "Akito-san are you really going to do what you told me would happen after Kyo's graduation?"

The two boys looked at Tohru in surprise.

"What are you talking about," Kyo growled.

Akito smiled maliciously at the confused look on the boys' faces. "Kyo, I told Miss Tohru that you were to be confined after you graduated from High School."

Suddenly Kyo understood the real reason she had been upset at graduation. "Akito, why did you tell her such a thing. Now she's been worrying about me since last summer, she already has enough to worry about." he said angrily. "I didn't want you to be worried, that 's why I took the entrance exams," he said as he turned to Tohru. "I knew I wouldn't be allowed to go, but I didn't want you to have to worry about that."

"Akito, I am ready to accept your decision," the young redhead said in defeat." He would have fought for his freedom but he was quite frightened at the thought of what Akito might do to her if he did attempt to defy him.

"But Kyo," Akito said, "that is what I wanted to tell you. I have decided that you will not have to be confined. You and Yuki both can go to that junior college **_this _**year."

Yuki and Kyo looked at Akito's smiling demeanor with confusion and distrust. What was the bastard planning and why would he allow Kyo this?

"Oh, Akito-san, you did reconsider. I am so happy. As you can see, Kyo is no threat to anyone. This is the best graduation present ever! I wished at New Year's that Kyo might be allowed to remain free and here you have been so kind as to allow it!"

Kyo blushed as he saw the joyous expression on Tohru's face and knew it was on his behalf. "Why did she always have to be so optimistic? A gift like this from Akito was not going to come with no strings attached. He knew that and yet...The happiness on her face was reflected on his. He would be free if only for a little while.

Akito watched her with an enigmatic expression on his face. The children had reacted just as he expected. His plan was going to be so easy to implement.

"Yes, I did reconsider Honda-san. I am pleased to have made you so happy. Kyo, Yuki, have you no words for me?" He demanded.

"Thanks," Kyo said quickly and did his best to keep his suspicions from his voice.

Yuki followed shortly, "Akito, I don't know what you are up to, but thank you for allowing Junior College." Yuki had not missed the emphasis Akito had put on **_this_** year and neither had Kyo. They were very afraid of what Akito might have in store for them after **_this _**year.

"Of course Yuki, you know I only want what is best for you," Akito replied with just a trace of sarcasm in his voice.

The cars had finally arrived at the Sohma compound and the juunishi, Tohru and Kazuma all entered the banquet room for the meal Akito had ordered for all involved.

"Honda-san, I would be very pleased if you would sit here beside me during the celebration." Akito made the request with a smile, but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. His eyes told a very different story. Kazuma read those eyes with concern. Akito still hated Tohru-san. Why was he behaving in such a manner?

"Shigure, Hatori, I don't like this situation at all." Kazuma said in a very soft voice. Akito has something planned and it is not in Tohru-san's best interest."

"Now, now Kazuma, aren't you being way too suspicious?" Shigure said with his most jovial smile. "I think Akito is really beginning to warm up to Tohru-kun. What could he possibly dislike about our flower?"

"Shigure, have you lost your mind?" Hatori asked gruffly. "Am I giving you more credit than is due?"

"Hatori, shame on you for being so suspicious of our dear Akito. Everything is going to be just fine."

Akito heard Shigure's comments and smiled briefly. Did the dog think he was being clever? He knew Shigure trusted him no more than did the dear doctor and Kazuma.

Hatori and Kazuma gave Shigure disgusted looks and sat down at the table. Shigure sat down and immediately began to converse with Ayame on his other side.

Shigure really wished he could believe the words he had spoken to Kazuma and Hatori, but he didn't. Akito was planning something, but until he knew what, he would be on Akito's side. It was a game the two of them had played for years now. Whatever he had planned for Tohru-kun was going to be hard, but if the curse was ever to be broken, it was going to have to be allowed. He did hope Hatori and Kazuma did not upset Akito unnecessarily. If they did, things would be that much harder for their sweet, precious Tohru-kun.

Kazuma sat at the table pretending to eat and watching the girl seated to Akito's right hand. She was talking animatedly to Akito on her left and Yuki on her right. She was so like Kyoko in so many ways, but did she really have the toughness to survive in the world of the Sohmas. Kyoko had been physically and mentally tough. She had grown up on the streets and made a name for herself. She understood the world and that it was not always a beautiful place so why had she taught her daughter so differently? From her mom, Tohru had learned to listen well to people and their troubles. Her friendly, outgoing manner was very similar to Kyoko's. She also had amazing insight into people. She knew how to gain their trust and how to keep their secrets. She also had an aptitude, as had her mother, for saying the things people needed to hear just when they needed to hear them most. Kyoko taught Tohru to always believe in others, to always look for their good qualities, and to always trust people even when they did mean or cruel things. Kyoko had not been like that. She had been wary of trusting too easily and always suspicious of ulterior motivations. Had she changed that much, or had she believed that by teaching Tohru to look at people in a manner opposite from her own, that Tohru would be that much stronger a person and that much more able to help those with troubled minds? Had Kyoko somehow known that Tohru would meet people someday that would need her bright optimistic outlook on life? Tohru was a strong person who had been through much happiness and much sorrow. Perhaps it was possible she was strong enough to survive anything that life might throw at her.

Akito listened to the girl' happy chatter with disgust! Why had he invited her to sit next to him? Was it really necessary? How could anyone view life in such a positive manner? It would be such a pleasure to teach her the reality of life, of how dark and painful it could be. He was reviled by her manner and yet...every once in a while he found himself wishing he could see life through her eyes, but then again he had been born to bear the curse, to live in pain, and to die young. He had no chance of happiness in his life, so why should anyone else?

Author's Notes: Okay that's it for this week. I am looking forward to your comments. If you have suggestions for improvement, I am more than willing to do some rewriting. After all I do want Shigure to be proud of my efforts (smile).I hope you have enjoyed this installment. Please review. Thanks.

Next week Yuki and Kyo find out what strings are attached to their year of "freedom"


	5. Chapter 4 The Price of Freedom

Neither Fruits Basket nor the Fruits Basket characters belong to me. They are the property of Takaya-san.

**Chapter 4 The Price of Freedom**

The graduation banquet was history and the household staff was in the process of clearing the remains. The guests pushed in their chairs as they prepared to leave.

Akito looked at Shigure and Hatori. "Hatori, will you please take Honda-san home in your car. And Shigure as well? I wish to speak with Kyo and Yuki privately. I will send them home with my driver after a while."

"Of course, Akito. I will be happy to take Tohru-san and Shigure home. Yuki, Kyo, I will see you later."

Akito watched as Hatori ushered the girl and Shigure out to his car. He smiled slowly. Now to make sure Yuki and the stupid cat understand the price of one more year of freedom. He turned to the two boys and said, "Meet me in my quarters in ten minutes. I have suddenly become tired and desire to change out of this suit into more comfortable attire before we have our chat."

Kyo and Yuki looked at Akito warily. "Yes Akito-san, we will be there in ten minutes" After Akito left the room the boys released their pent up feelings.

"What the hell does that damn Akito want anyway?" Kyo asked angrily.

"I do not know, but be very careful of what you say, stupid cat. I find I am very concerned about Akito's plans for Honda-san."

"Damn rat, when are you going to start calling her Tohru-kun? Haven't you known her long enough to drop the Honda-san? Besides, don't you think I worry about her as well? I knew there would be a price to pay for this extra year. As long as it keeps her safe, I'll pay it." Kyo retorted.

Yuki started coolly at the redhead. "When you stop saying her and she, then I will consider calling her something other than Honda-san. At any rate, we are both agreed on this one point. Honda-san must be protected no matter what."

Kyo looked at Yuki with some surprise. The damn rat was finally developing some backbone. Looking into those purple eyes he saw a residual fear of Akito, but that fear was being overridden by a glint of determination. So Yuki would dare much to keep her safe. He understood that both he and Yuki would do whatever was necessary to keep that goofy grin on Tohru's face. Somehow, that made facing Akito a little easier.

Yuki watched Kyo's face soften and knew he was thinking about Honda-san. One of these days, they were going to have to make some decisions but for now, it was good to know they were both willing to pay whatever price to keep her safe. Whatever Akito had in mind, she would be protected.

"It's time," Yuki said softly. He knocked firmly on the door to Akito's chambers.

"Enter" Akito called. The two boys walked in and saw Akito was lying in his customary position with his back to the room and his eyes focused on the world outside of his window. He had changed into his usual kimono and was ignoring their presence. That too was not unusual.

Akito heard the rustle of clothing as the two assumed a kneeling position and awaited his notice. He smiled to himself knowing that they would remain silent until he decided to acknowledge their obedience to his command.

After five, maybe ten minutes, Akito slowly turned his gaze toward his victims.

Although he had resolved not to be afraid, Yuki found himself trembling before the malevolence in Akito's eyes. Looking at Kyo from the corner of his eyes he found the cat watching him and he immediately firmed up his intentions. Even if he were afraid of Akito he would not allow any harm to come to Honda-san through Akito's machinations. Somehow, someway he would keep her safe.

Kyo found himself paralyzed before Akito's hardened gaze. He found himself torn between the emotions of fear and revulsion Akito inspired within his heart. Part of him wanted to run the hell away from Akito and the other part of him wanted to take Akito down, piece by little piece. It was only his strong desire to protect Tohru from Akito's wrath that kept him from acting. Instead he found himself kneeling in submission to the Sohma head of family. Damn Akito anyway! Who made him god?

Akito was pleased by the fear in Yuki's purple eyes and amused by the hatred in Kyo's reddish brown eyes. He knew the rat would not go against his will because of that fear. The cat would not defy him either because he knew what the consequences of that defiance would be. After all, the cat was a selfish animal and would do all he could to escape confinement.

"Yuki, Kyo, so good of you to attend me. I know you are both wondering what comes next after this year of community college. As you well know, I do not give any gift freely. Tohru Honda-san is a stupid girl and thinks highly of me for my decision. You two, on the other hand, are suspicious and so you should be. My requirement is this. You two are to take this year of community college, prepare for, and pass the entrance exams to Tokyo University. I have granted you one more year here at home, but beyond that you will attend the university or you will pay the consequences of failing to gain entrance."

"Wh-what consequences," Yuki managed to stammer.

"Damn your consequences Akito. What in the hell are you up to?" Kyo shouted angrily.

"Stupid cat, you forget your place!" Akito snapped cold with rage. "You do realize that you will not be the one to suffer if you continue like this. I will make very sure that Honda-san is the one to suffer and you will be the witness to her suffering."

Kyo came to his senses suddenly. This was exactly what that damn rat had warned him about. "Forgive me Akito-san, I did forget my place for a moment. It won't happen again." Kyo hoped he was telling the truth. Tohru would be the one to be hurt if he forgot again.

A cruel smile marked Akito's face. "I know you will make very sure of that. As for the consequences, my dear Yuki...If you do not get into University, you will leave Shigure's house move back to Sohma house. Your old quarters are still waiting for you here. We will continue the lessons I began teaching you when you were younger. As for you, stupid cat, if you do not get into University, I will take great pleasure in locking you up for the rest of your miserable life. I only allow you your freedom because it suits my purpose at the present time."

Yuki and Kyo looked at each other. What purpose was Akito talking about? It surely did not bode well for their future.

Akito continued "Moreover, if either of you fail to gain entrance, Tohru Honda-san will have her memory erased and be returned to her grandfather's as if the last three years never happened. This will include her time with the Sohmas, her graduation, and any other significant events of the last three years. Do you want to be responsible for that? Yuki? Kyo? Oh, and of course, the two of you will remember every minute of the last three years just so you know what she's lost. One last thing... If either of you ever try to contact Honda-san again once her memories have been erased, something terrible will happen to her."

Yuki and Kyo shuddered as the cruelty of Akito's punishment sank into their minds and hearts. To never see Tohru again, to never hear her happy laughter or see her goofy grin again...it was too much to contemplate. But even worse would be her pain at realizing she lost her memories and them knowing that they were the cause. Hana and Uo could fill in some of the details, but she would only know of them as a story written once upon a time. It was too harsh a punishment, but they knew Akito would follow through on every part of it.

Akito watched with satisfaction as the horror of his threat registered in two pairs of eyes. He knew their defiance of his wishes would never again see the light of day. He dismissed the two young men and turned back to the window. He grinned triumphantly as he watched them walk dejectedly to the car he had ordered to return them to Shigure's. If only Yuki and that stupid cat could see the future he had planned. By the end of their first year at University, after suffering everything he had planned, Honda Tohru-san would be begging to have her memory erased. What exquisite pleasure he would gain from his family finally realizing that the dream of acceptance and normality, the dream of happiness, she represented was nothing but mere illusion based upon false hopes. In time he would have his family back and it would be as if "she" and her mother's memory had never existed among the Sohmas. Then and only then would his revenge be complete.

Author's Note: Well one more chapter and Part 1 will be complete. Yuki and Kyo will have to talk to Shigure and Hatori. How will the older juunishi react? Find out next time.

Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. I am always open to constructive suggestions.


	6. Chapter 5 Shigure's Resolve

Author's notes: Neither Fruits Basket nor the characters are my property. They belong to Natsuki Takaya.

Finally, I was able to get this chapter typed and ready to load. We've had a lot of computer problems and I haven't been able to take time at work on my lunch hours as I 've done in the past so there were some delays. Please read and review. Let me know what you think. Suggestions for improvement are more than welcome. I realize the story is moving slowly, but the pace should begin to pick up soon. The whole first part is basically setting the stage for the remainder of the story.

Chapter 5 Shigure's Resolve

Hatori and Shigure relaxed in the novelist's study with a cup of tea and cigarettes. They were waiting for Yuki and Kyo to come home. The overflowing ashtray indicated that they had been waiting quite awhile. It was quiet in the house because Tohru was staying the night with her friends. A shopping trip and a day at the amusement park were planned in celebration of their graduation. It was a little too quiet for Shigure so he opened the conversation.

"Ha-san, you know that night...that night when Kazuma removed Kyo's bracelet and Tohru found out about his original form?"

"Yes I remember that night quite well. I know I was concerned about Tohru-san and for some reason or other Akito had disappeared that night. I was concerned about him as well."

"You didn't know then did you?"

"Know what Shigure?"

"That night I was very worried and I followed Tohru-kun into the woods. She was running after Kyo and...well as I said, I was worried."

"And..." Hatori prompted.

I caught up with Tohru-kun there in the woods and Akito was already there. Tohru's ankle was trapped in this tree root, you see."

"Akito was there? But it was raining that night and his health..."

"Yes, Akito was there. He approached Tohru-kun and I was afraid of what he might do. The expression on his face was most unpleasant. "

"You were afraid on behalf of Tohru-san? That's not like you Shigure."

Shigure laughed a little uncomfortably.

"No. No it's not. I was afraid he was going to harm her and I didn't want that. I wanted to rush to her aid, but my feet wouldn't move. I finally found my voice and said 'Akito'. He looked up and saw me. He stepped away from her, brushed the rain and damp dirt off of his clothing then got in a car and drove away. What was he doing there Hatori? Her foot was still trapped in the tree root when he left, and I should have helped her, but I was too ashamed of myself to approach her. You know that I never regret what happens to achieve my goal, but that night...that night...." Shigure's voice trailed off as he remembered.

"Shigure, were you going somewhere with this story or just talking to hear yourself?" Hatori demanded impatiently.

"Ha-san, I can't escape the memory of that night. I truly had second thoughts about my plan, our plan. I couldn't approach Tohru-kun; all I could do was fall on my knees and apologize to her. I asked her to give up and to come home. I told her how I knew about Kyo and that I didn't want her to ruin herself. I told her all this and I wanted her to come home but still...even though I was concerned, I still wanted her to go after Kyo. I was glad when she didn't listen to me and took off through the woods to find him. I hated myself that night. Although I was correct in my analysis, I wasn't sure at the time and I couldn't be complacent about all the possible outcomes. Ha-san, that night I only wanted Tohru-kun to come home safely and to still be able to smile. When I saw Akito there in the woods I knew his intentions were not good. Because of that night and what I saw of him there, I am very worried about what he is telling Yuki and Kyo tonight."

Hatori sat in dazed silence for 15 maybe 20 seconds. Where was the Shigure he had always known, the one that had plans within plans within plans, and never doubted that the end justified the means? It had never mattered to him in the past who might be hurt in the process.

"Ha-san, Akito has a plan that even I cannot yet figure out. I will find out what it is. I learned one thing that night. Tohru-kun is an ordinary girl with extraordinary courage. I promised myself that night that I would keep her safe."

"Shigure, for once I don't know what to say..." Hatori began, but then a car pulled up in front of the house and the front door opened.

Whatever Hatori had intended to say was lost when Shigure bounded out of his chair and stepped out of his study. "Yuki, Kyo, welcome home. Come in here for a minute please."

Yuki and Kyo looked at each other. The last thing they wanted to do tonight was talk to Shigure. However, while his words said please, his tone said they really didn't have a choice in the matter. Sighing the two younger juunishi walked into the study. There eyes widened in surprise to see Hatori there as well. Yuki looked around suspiciously, "My brother isn't here is he?"

"Of course not Yuki, why would Ayame be here at this time of night? He did go straight home from the banquet you know" Shigure replied.

"Yuki, Kyo," Hatori acknowledged their presence, "Sit down."

Before they even realized what they were doing, the two boys were sitting down opposite the two older men. There was just something about the doctor, when he spoke people listened. It may have been his profession or it may have been that indefinable air of authority some people just possessed, but obedience was instantaneous.

Shigure admired his friend's air of command. He noticed the closed expressions on the faces of the two boys and decided that quality might prove very useful tonight.

Shigure opened the conversation. "Nothing for it but to get straight to the point. Yuki, Kyo, what did Akito want tonight?" he asked.

"Nothing," from Yuki.

"Not much," Kyo confirmed.

Hatori fixed his gaze on the two boys. It softened ever so slightly before he spoke. "I know you don't want to tell us what happened, but Shigure and I are very concerned for Tohru-san's welfare. We feel certain that whatever Akito has in mind concerns her and we can't really help if you don't talk to us."

"Where is she? She's usually fixing tea this time of evening." Kyo asked.

"Stupid Cat, don't you ever listen, Honda-san told us yesterday that she was sleeping over at Hanajima-san's house with Uotani-san tonight." Yuki said tiredly.

"Oh, I forgot. Well time for bed" and Kyo went to get up.

"Kyo, sit down."

Kyo glanced at Hatori and resumed his seat.

"Now" Shigure said seriously, "you will tell us what Akito-san had to say tonight."

Instead of obeying, Yuki asked "Hatori, what would you do if Akito told you to erase Honda-san's memory?"

"I would have to follow his orders" Hatori said, "but...."

"Then there's no point in talking to you" Kyo snapped and he and Yuki started to rise.

"Sit down" Hatori commanded "and listen to what I have to say."

"We'll stand, thank you" Yuki stated.

"Yeah, and it had better be good or we are outta here," Kyo seconded.

"As I was saying," Hatori continued calmly, "I would have to follow Akito's orders but I would only do so because I want to keep Tohru-san safe. Imagine if you will Akito's reaction if I refused."

Immediately the boys' air of defiance deflated and they sat back down. Hatori, as usual, was right. Tohru would be in even more danger if Akito's command was not followed.

"Now that we have that settled, you better tell us everything that happened tonight," Shigure said earnestly.

"We have to attend Tokyo University next year," Yuki said quietly.

"If we don't, Akito said that he will erase her memory," Kyo said dully.

"What? Start at the beginning please..."

The boys once again looked at each other. "What do you think?" they both began...

"We may as well tell them," Yuki decided and Kyo reluctantly agreed.

"Tonight when Akito ordered us to stay behind so he could speak with us, he told us the conditions attached to our year of community college."

"He ordered us to qualify for Tokyo University admittance next year and said there would be consequences if we didn't."

"I told him to take his consequences and go to hell," Kyo added. "He got really angry and threatened Tohru if I didn't remember my place."

Shigure and Hatori glanced at each other.

"Not the smartest thing I've ever done," Kyo admitted.

"If I do not qualify for admittance, I must move back to my old quarters in Sohma house. I can't do that." Yuki declared.

"If I don't qualify then I face will be locked up for the rest of my life," Kyo stated. "That's really what I expected after I graduated so I could deal with that, but Akito's other consequences are what I can't stand." Kyo stated.

"True, I could move back to Sohma house if that were the only consequence, but Akito had more to say," Yuki continued.

"There's more?" Shigure asked quietly.

"Yes..."

"Yes..." The two boys spoke as one.

"You tell them" Kyo told Yuki.

"Akito said that if we did not gain admittance to Tokyo University next year then he would have Honda-san's memory erased and that she would remember nothing of the last three years." Yuki commented.

"Not us, not her graduation, not her mother's death, nothing," Kyo said.

"Is your technique that precise Hatori? After all this time, can you erase just the memories of her time with us or is it possible all of her memories will disappear?" Yuki asked.

Kyo looked at Yuki. He had never considered the fact that Tohru might lose all of her memories.

Hatori frowned, consternation marring his normally inexpressive face. Shigure looked at Hatori in alarm. "Ha-san?" he asked.

Hatori collected his wits enough to answer Yuki's question. "My technique is very precise, but I have never been called upon to erase such a long span of time. I believe I can do so, but there is a chance Tohru-san might lose more of her memories than just those of her time with the Sohmas."

"Ha-san, that's not true. You erased several years of memory for Momiji's mother" Shigure said hopefully.

"Think about it Shigure...I only had to make her forget Momiji and the memories associated with him. Her other memories did not need to be touched only modified to exclude his existence. She wanted to forget, that made it easier. Tohru's memories would be much more extensive and include so many more people. These would be much harder to target and modify. It's not just one person or one chain of events she would be forced to forget but it is many. Also, think of Tohru-san, isn't it possible that she would fight against losing her memories so unjustly. She would not be as receptive as others have been and my task would be much more difficult."

"Then we have no choice..." Kyo said.

"None whatsoever, we must pass the entrance exams for Tokyo University." Yuki agreed.

"Yuki, Kyo, is that everything?" Hatori asked.

"I sense there is something more to this," Shigure observed.

"Not quite all" Yuki replied.

"There is more?!?" The two older juunishi's eyes opened wide in surprise. "I wondered if that was all the consequences..."

"There was one more," the two boys admitted.

"And..."

"Akito said that if her memories were erased we were never to have contact with her again or something terrible would happen!" Kyo said angrily. "Why couldn't he leave her out of this? I would do anything, anything to keep her safe."

"As would I" said Yuki. Once again he was in agreement with Kyo.

"That's exactly why he didn't leave her out," Shigure said calmly.

The two boys glared at Shigure.

"I'm going to bed now" Kyo said and left the room. This time Hatori let him go.

Yuki looked at the two men. "Shigure, Hatori...I and Kyo will be at Tokyo University next year. We won't be able to watch over Honda-san from so far away. Will you two please keep her safe?"

"We will do our best," Hatori promised.

"Thank you. Then I will say good night."

Shigure waited until Yuki was on his way upstairs and then turned to Hatori.

"Can we keep that promise?"

"I don't know but we have to try for Tohru's sake and for theirs."


	7. Chapter 6 The Red Butterfly Remembered

Fruits Basket and its characters do no belong to me. They are the property of Natsuki Takaya. The Saku-chan mentioned in this chapter is an original character, Sakura Alexander, created by Yuki Seki in her fanfic, "When Spring Comes, Remember Me". She will be cropping up from time to time so don't be surprised when she appears. Yuki is my daughter and we work together on stories from time to time.

**Author's Notes: **Hello all. I'm back again with the final chapter in Part 1. I was going to stop with five chapters but this one seems to belong in the first part as well. The format is a little different with this one and the presentation is somewhat different.It's a lot shorter than the last one. Please R&R. Thank you.

To my anonymous reviewer, it would be wonderful if I could e-mail you. My e-mail is hihosherio at yahoo if you want to contact me directly instead of throught the anonymity of your review. You have some very good suggestions. As you will see this chapter, I had already taken into consideration one of them. Some of the other suggestions, I may be able to use as well. Thank you so much.

**What came before:**

Yuki looked at the two men. "Shigure, Hatori...I and Kyo will be at Tokyo University next year. We won't be able to watch over Honda-san from so far away. Will you two please keep her safe?"

"We will do our best" Hatori promised.

"Thank you, then I will say good night."

"Can we keep that promise?" Shigure asked.

"I don't know, but we have to try for Tohru-san and for their sakes."

**Chapter 6 Remembering the Red Butterfly**

**Shigure and Hatori**

Shigure nodded in agreement. "It seems those two boys have become men in just a few hours."

Hatori nodded his head "Indeed."

"Shigure, do you recall the time I was ordered to erase Kyoko-san's memory?"

"I do, although I didn't know who she was at the time. You know, that slightly opened door is always a little difficult for me to resist."

"I know. It always has been. The point is, it didn't work. She did not forget anything."

"That's true. Why is that I wonder?"

"There was one other time my memory technique did not work."

"Oh yes, that time with Saku-chan, right?"

"Yes, and I think I understand why. Both Kyoko-san and Saku-chan were very strong willed. They were determined that their precious memories would not be erased. I think that is why it didn't work."

"So what will this mean for Tohru-kun?"

"If I am ordered to erase her memories, there are three possibilities. One is that it may not work. Two is that it may work and she will forget her time with us Sohmas. Three is that she will fight so hard against losing her memories and my technique will be much harsher as a result. If this happens then Tohru-san could suffer complete amnesia."

Shigure sighed. "And if it doesn't work and Akito finds out..."

"Exactly. If it doesn't work, she will have to pretend that it did so the result will be just as sad for us Sohmas. She will suffer as well because she will remember but will not be able to continue to interact with the Sohmas. Akito's threat has made sure of that much at the very least."

"Then we will have to make sure the time never comes when Tohru-kun might be subjected to your concealment technique." Shigure said in a determined manner.

Hatori looked at Shigure closely.

Feeling his scrutiny, Shigure grinned.

"After all, to no longer have Tohru in this house cooking her delicious meals and being such a wonderful little wife is an agony too harsh to comprehend."

"You are impossible!" Hatori said with just the hint of a smile.

**Kyo**

Kyo left Shigure's study and headed for his bedroom. He tossed and turned as his thoughts would not let him sleep. Failing sleep, he decided to go up on the roof for a while. On his way out the door he passed Tohru's room with the door slightly ajar. It seemed to invite him within. Feeling a little odd, he entered. He looked at the feminine décor and the picture of Tohru's mom prominently displayed on her desk. He smiled as he remembered the reaction of Tohru each time Shigure added another piece to her room.

"Shigure-san, you shouldn't have! This is too much! I am certainly going to get it. I already have so much to be thankful for"

Shigure would just smile and say "but Tohru-kun, it gives me such happiness to do this for you, you wouldn't want me to be sad would you?" Of course Tohru would immediately apologize for her reluctance and Shigure would walk away with a grin on his face. The dog did have his good points at times, but Kyo would never tell him that.

Kyo realized he had probably seen the picture of Kyoko Honda hundreds of times but tonight it seemed to beckon to him. He picked up the picture and sat down on Tohru's bed to really look at it. He would straighten the covers before he left.

He thought about Tohru busy in the kitchen preparing meals, busy in the yard hanging out the laundry, busy with the household chores, Tohru singing, Tohru laughing, Tohru smiling and his eyes grew suddenly heavy and sleep overtook him. It wasn't long after that before he began to dream.

"Kyo, Tohru fell asleep again. Let me take her up to bed and I'll be right back."

"Kyo, Kazuma has allowed you to spend the day together with us."

"Kyo I just love you, but I love your cat form too."

Kyo tried to wake from the dream but it held him close like a mother's loving arms. Was this a dream or was this a memory? The kaleidoscope of events continued.

He was a young boy, only 8 years old, and had run from his master's dojo looking for something. Suddenly he was at the park watching a young girl about his age and her mother. A few blinks later and they were building a sandcastle together, then he was in an apartment listening to the wonderful mother tell a story from the zodiac. Suddenly Akito invaded the dream and was removing his bracelet in front of the girl and her mother. NO! they mustn't see, the girl has fainted but the mother was standing there talking calmly to his ugly form. Suddenly he was a cat and laying in her lap.

"KYO, you pervert! What are you doing in Honda-san's room and laying on her bed!!"

Kyo suddenly woke up to Yuki's angry voice and found himself flying out of Tohru's room into the hallway.

"It's not what you think" he yelled.

Yuki had already retreated to his room and slammed the door. Kyo looked at the picture he had miraculously not broken when Yuki attacked him. The woman in the picture, Kyoko Honda-san, had been the mom in his dreams and the little girl had been...Tohru?

Kyo gently replaced the picture on the desk, straightened Tohru's blankets which he had wrinkled and climbed to the roof. As he lay there watching the night sky he wondered. Had the dream been just a dream or something more, perhaps a long forgotten memory?

**Yuki**

Yuki stormed into his room. Why had that stupid cat been in Honda-san's room? How could he have fallen asleep in her bed? What did he think he was doing?

As Yuki calmed down and his rationality returned he realized that he had been on the verge of entering her room as well. If Kyo had not been there, would he have been just as guilty? His mind flashed back to the scene. Kyo had fallen asleep half on and half off the bed. It was quite likely that he had been drawn to the peaceful atmosphere of Tohru's room just as Yuki had, and that he had been sitting there thinking when he fell asleep. He knew Kyo had been just as exhausted as he from all the business today with Akito and then with Hatori and Shigure.

Yuki knew he was truly exhausted but his thoughts had not allowed him to rest . He had been considering a walk to his secret base. It was his place to sit and think, just as the roof was Kyo's. Why had he even considered entering Honda-san's room. Perhaps it was the slightly open door, perhaps he just wanted to feel close to her though she wasn't home. Tohru's room was always the most peaceful one in the house. It held her essence. It was as if she would walk in at any moment and he needed that peace right now. She was only gone overnight but Shigure's house, except for that room, felt cold without her. And tonight of all nights he would have welcomed that warmth. He had stepped into her room and seen Kyo asleep on her bed with a happy peaceful look and Yuki's reason had fled. Yuki shook his head. Being at Tokyo University without her would be difficult but at least she would be safe and he could still see her at the holidays. That was preferable to not having her in their lives ever again.

**Kyo Again**

As Kyo lay on the roof and considered his dream, he began to feel it had been a long forgotten memory. The warmth, the acceptance he had felt from the Red Butterfly, Kyoko Honda, and her daughter must have been real. He would ask Master tomorrow if it had happened. Please let this be true he thought as he drifted off to sleep.


	8. Part 2: Chapter 1 Kazuma's Story

Author's Note

Disclaimer: Neither Fruits Basket not the Fruits Basket characters belong to me, they are the property of Natsuke Takaya.

Hello, I realize Kyo may be a little OOC in this chapter but don't worry. Actually, I'm not sure if that is even the case. He never seems to be quite as angry when he is around Master Kazuma and Tohru. I think it is because he cares so much for the both of them. Please keep in mind he has just remembered a major event that he had all but forgotten. I promise the flame-haired hot tempered young man we all know and love will be back very soon. Thanks for continuing to read and thank you for your many kind reviews Please R&R and let me know what you think.

_**PART 2 Freedom's Year**_

_**Chapter 1 Kazuma's Story**_

A cool breeze drifted across the rooftop awakening Kyo from the best slumber he had enjoyed in a very long time. He sat up but was slightly disoriented until he realized he had fallen asleep on the roof. The new day was just dawning and the previous day's events seemed distant memories. The only reality was the dream of Kyoko-san and Tohru. All the events after graduation; the banquet, Akito, Hatori, Shigure, all seemed to be part of a nightmare that was fading quickly with the rising sun. He was left with a sense of well-being, of happiness, beyond anything he had previously experienced. There was one event that came close, the time that Tohru had come to him after he had transformed to his original zodiac cat form. When Kazuma had removed his bracelet that night Kyo had come close to hating Kazuma. Now he was glad it had happened. He still couldn't quite believe that Tohru had found him and carried him home through the light of early dawn after that terrible night. That emotion did come close to what he was experiencing now.

Today he was going to visit master with his questions. Master would know if his dream was a true memory or not. He knew everything.

Kyo went to his room, dressed hastily and sped downstairs. It would be up to him to prepare breakfast this morning since Tohru wasn't home. The damn rat was totally useless in the kitchen and Shigure's idea of a meal was not to be tolerated.

Shigure wandered into the dining room looking for breakfast. He was in his usual early morning dishabille. To Kyo's surprise, Hatori followed closely on his heels. The doctor looked cool and collected as always.

"Hatori, you stayed the night?" Kyo asked in surprise.

"No, I just woke up early, put on the same clothes I wore yesterday, and came over from the main house this morning," Hatori replied in his dry amused voice.

"Really..." Kyo began, and then realized Hatori wasn't serious.

"Forget it" Kyo said with a smile. There's breakfast on the table. I'm off to Master's. I already ate breakfast."

Kyo grabbed his backpack and raced out the door as the two men looked at each other questioningly. As they sat down to breakfast Shigure mused aloud. "What's going on? He seemed positively cheerful this morning."

"I do not know. It is not what I expected at all after yesterday's events." Hatori replied.

"Perhaps I will visit Kazuma later. He may be able to solve this mystery for us."

Kyo ran into the dojo. "Master," he called.

Kazuma looked up from breakfast in surprise as Kyo burst into the dining room. "Kyo, what are you doing here today? I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow and certainly not so early in the day."

"I'm sorry master but I had this dream yesterday and I really have to ask you about it. Can we talk while you eat and before the students start arriving?"

"Certainly, but I am no expert on dreams."

"That won't be necessary master. I think this is an old forgotten memory and not just a dream. You were there. You'll know."

Intrigued, Kazuma nodded his head. "Please continue Kyo"

Kyo related all the events that had taken place the previous day. He began at the audience with Akito and ended with his awakening on the roof.

Kazuma listened intently; his breakfast was forgotten for the moment. As Kyo talked, an occasional word or interjection encouraged him to go on with his narration.

"Master, here's my question. Was my dream just a dream or was it a true memory?"

Kazuma watched the boy's face as hope warred with expected disappointment. The excitement chasing across the redhead's features told him it was time to tell Kyo his story.

Smiling fondly, Kazuma answered Kyo's question. "I have waited many years for you to come to me with these questions. I have a story to tell you that I think may be of interest. The dream you had is a true memory. This story is one I promised a dear friend to not tell until you began remembering on your own. I wonder how she knew the memories would return."

"What story Master? Who are you talking about," Kyo demanded curiously.

"Let me tell you what happened 10 years ago. Actually, the story begins back when I was in grade school."

Kazuma paused a moment to organize his thoughts. "When I was in fourth grade I transferred into a new school. There was this kid, Katsuya Honda, who was often the brunt of other children's jokes. I found myself taking his side in many situations and forcing the other children to leave him alone. He never seemed to mind the jokes though; he would just smile and go calmly about his business. There was a quality to him that very few people possess. He had an air of optimism and a joy in life that surpassed anything I had experienced as a Sohma. It was this joy that drew me within his sphere. We became best friends. I helped him learn to fight and he helped me with my studies. The two of us together decided to attend a co-ed junior high school. While there we met Kyoko-san and Katsuya was immediately attracted to her. She had an air of freedom, a devil-may-care- but- I- don't attitude about her that was beyond his experiences. It didn't matter to him that she was in the ranks and didn't have the best of reputations. He loved her and she came to love him. I think she was attracted by the same qualities in Katsuya that had attracted me when I met him in grade school. He taught her to trust and to believe. She taught him how to take a few risks and how to have fun. The three of us were the best of friends. When Katsuya turned 18 and Kyoko-san was 16, the two of them got married. Her family was against the marriage, but his father was very supportive. I was the best man at their wedding."

Kyo looked at Kazuma in surprise. "You knew Tohru's parents? How come you never showed any sign of knowing her?"

"I didn't realize who she was at the time. Honda is a very common surname and I never knew the daughter's first name. Katsuya died at the very young age of 22. Tohru was only three at the time. Kyoko-san and I lost touch after that. She was busy raising her daughter and working. I was busy with you and running this dojo. Our paths never crossed until five years later. That, Kyo, was when you met Kyoko and Tohru Honda-san."

Kazuma went on to relay what he knew of Kyo's time with Kyoko and Tohru.

"That pretty much confirms my dream but why am I just now...Hatori! That son of a ...."

"Kyo!" Kazuma cut him off sharply. "Hatori was only 18 at the time and Akito was head of the family even then. What was he supposed to do? You are that age now, what would you have done?"

"You're right master. It's what he has always had to do as long as I have known him." Kyo remembered the earlier conversation with Shigure and Hatori and Akito's reaction when Kyo had defied him on Tohru's behalf. It was not a good idea to disobey Akito.

"Now that you know the full story, I have something to give you. I have had it for several years as the time has never been right to present it to you. After Akito's attempt to have Hatori erase her memory, Kyoko-san left this with me." Kazuma walked over to a small chest that had always been locked for as far back as Kyo could remember. In the chest were three small black journals. Kazuma removed the one from the middle and handed it to Kyo.

"Master, what is this? What are the other two journals?" Kyo asked.

"This is your legacy from Kyoko-san. I do not know what the pages contain although I can guess. As for the two other journals, those are still my secret to keep."

Curious, Kyo opened the small black journal and began to read aloud.

In a woman's bold and flamboyant handwriting the opening words jumped out at him.

"_My dearest Kyo-kun,_

_If you are reading this journal then you must finally have remembered what was taken from you so long ago."_

Kyo sat down, his gaze intent on the pages as he continued to read, but silently now.

Kazuma smiled at the awestruck expression on Kyo's face. "It's time for my students to arrive. We will talk again later if you desire."

The journal continued:

_"Because I don't know how much you may have remembered I am writing down a record of the two weeks in which you were my son in heart, if not in blood. I wish our days together could have continued_.**_ But it was decided otherwise." _**(This sentence was in dark angry strokes)

Kyo read the full account of his days spent with Kyoko and Tohru Honda. Kyoko-san had written all of her thoughts and all of her feelings. In these pages was an expression of all the love she had yearned to give the young boy. As he read the memories came flooding in; it was as if a dam had suddenly collapsed freeing all that had lain hidden behind it. Kyo felt as if he had been allowed a small piece of heaven.

The journal began to draw to a close as Kyoko-san ended her account.

"_My dear Kyo-kun, I have three requests as I close. The first one is that you keep these memories close and allow them to bring you happiness. My second request is that if your path should cross with Tohru's once again, you will do your best to protect her and to keep her safe. I do not believe we will meet again, but I do believe that eventually your path and Tohru's will cross once more. My third and final request is that if you have found Tohru again, you do not tell her of these events until she has begun to remember of her own accord. I have loved you and would have enjoyed continuing as if you were my son."_

_Kindest regards,_

_Kyoko Honda (The Red Butterfly)_

Kyo sat and waited for Kazuma to finish teaching the lessons for the day. He continued to read and reread Kyoko-san's words. It was hard to believe a mother could care for a child so much, even harder to believe that someone had cared so much for him. He knew it was true because he had seen how much love Tohru had for her mother and through Tohru's memories, how much her mother had loved her. He was thankful that he had retrieved his memories from this time in his life but he resented the fact that his memories had been taken from him to begin with. However; remembering his reaction when Akito had threatened Tohru, he really could understand why Hatori acted as ordered. It wasn't fair, but there were many things in his life that had not been fair.The person who was truly to be blamed for this was Akito.

Finally Kazuma concluded his teachings for the day and rejoined Kyo.

"Master?"

"Yes Kyo?"

"Did you realize Honda-san regarded me as her son?"

"Yes I did. Have you decided if you are going to share this discovery with Tohru-san?

"Honda-san requested I allow Tohru to remember on her own. This will be our secret for now."

Inwardly Kazuma gave a sigh of relief. Tohru-san was visiting Akito-san on a regular basis and it would be much better if the fact that Kyoko-san's memory had not been erased did not become common knowledge.

"See you tomorrow Master. I have to leave for home now. I want to find out how her day went."

"Okay Kyo. See you tomorrow."

Kyo placed the journal in his backpack and hurried back to Shigure's. As he entered the house he could smell the evening meal cooking and hear Tohru humming as she went about her work. Everything was back to normal. Akito's ultimatum was still there, but now he had an additional motivation for protecting Tohru from him. It had been one of Kyoko-san's last requests to the boy she had befriended.


	9. Chapter 2 Hatori's Offer

_Hello all. I know I have been remiss in posting. The last time was over two months ago. It's been a rough two months, but I am finally back on track. I have this chapter ready to post and two more that just need to be put into my computer. I alsoknow how this story will end but **sore wa himitsu desu.**_

_As usual,Neither Fruits Basket nor the Fruits Basket characters belong to me, they are the property of Natsuke Takaya. Please R&R. Thank you so very much for your patience. I hope you will enjoy this chapter and that I have been able to live up to expectation._

**Chapter 2 Hatori's Offer**

"I'm home" Kyo called as he came through the front door.

Shigure looked up from the computer where he was working and glanced at the clock. Kyo had been at Kazuma's since early morning and now it was almost time for the evening meal. He idly wondered what had kept Kyo so long and decided to go find out. He'd been at work long enough for the day.

Tohru came out of the kitchen and gave Kyo a smile. "Kyo, hello. Welcome home. Dinner's almost ready."

"Hey, how was your day?"

"It was fantastic! Especially since Momiji-kun, Hatsuharu-san, and Yuki-kun joined Uo-chan, Hana-chan, and I at the amusement park. Uo-chan and Hana-chan were so kind to plan such a wonderful day for us all."

Kyo's eyes widened slightly. "I didn't know the guys were joining you" he said with a spark of anger. Then, he remembered what he had in his backpack and smiled. "I'm glad you had fun!"

"I did, but they did surprise us. It was Momiji-kun's idea of course. You know how he likes surprises."

Shigure paused on the stairs as he saw Kyo's smile. What _was up_ with the cat?

Momiji came careening down the stairs and almost ran into Shigure. He stopped short and yelled around Shigure. "Hi Kyo! You should have been here. We had such a great time with Tohru and her friends. You could have come with us!"

"Momiji, please, this is not a huge house and Tohru-kun and Kyo can hear just fine!" Shigure slowly removed his fingers from his ears where he had placed them in self defense.

"Oh, sorry Shigure-sensei." Momiji bounded down the remaining steps and jumped on Kyo's back. "Kyo—why didn't you come home sooner? I really wanted you to go with us!"

"Because I had important stuff to take care of" he shouted as he pulled Momiji off of his back and held him at arm's length.

"Wow, Momiji, you've gotten taller. Your feet almost touch the floor now," Tohru said in surprise.

Kyo released Momiji and the smaller boy stumbled only slightly as his feet hit the floor.

"Yup! Papa says I'll be as tall as him soon." Momiji spun around and made a graceful bow in Tohru's direction. "And then Princess Tohru, I can truly be your prince" he concluded with a wink that belied the solemnity of his action.

"Oh Momiji, you can't mean that," Tohru said with a blush.

"But…" Momiji began and then Kyo was grinding his head into the floor mat.

"Stupid rabbit, every time you open your mouth I get pissed!!!" Kyo said with a growl.

"Tohru—Kyo's picking on me," Momiji whined as he spilled crocodile tears.

Tohru started giggling and Shigure noticed a suspicious twinkle in Kyo's eyes as he pounded the younger boy into the flooring."

What on earth? The idiot cat was only pretending anger. Shigure found himself extremely curious now.

Hatsuharu and Yuki came down the stairs to find out what was causing all of the commotion.

Yuki snapped "Stupid cat! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

Momiji forgotten, Kyo tossed his backpack aside and snarled "Damn rat! Why don't you bring it on girly boy! I can take you anytime!!!"

Yuki unbuttoned his collar and rolled his shirtsleeves up. "Don't bore me Kyo" he warned.

"uh….Yuki, Kyo, it's almost time for supper. Please don't start fighting now." Tohru pleaded.

Hatsuharu stepped between the two boys. "Yuki, Kyo, do you really want to fight when Tohru has been gone for two days and is finally home?"

The two boys continued to glare at each other but relaxed their postures.

"Forgive me Miss Honda, I really don't mean to disrupt your meal preparations."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too, Tohru." Yuki looked at Kyo closely. Since when did the cat address Miss Honda as Tohru?

"Uh huh, just as I thought…" Haru couldn't quite hide the grin on his face as he turned away. Momiji looked at Haru and decided to ask why later.

Just then the telephone rang. Tohru turned to answer it.

"That's okay Tohru-kun, I'll answer it, you go ahead with dinner." And Shigure turned to pick up the receiver.

Tohru smiled at the boys, "Please have a seat at the table, I'll be serving soon."

"I'll help Tohru, "and a blonde whirlwind flew past her as she returned to the kitchen.

"Why, Momiji, thank you."

"Tohru-kun, add one more plate, Ha-san is almost here."

"Oh good, he was going to try to join us tonight. However, he wasn't sure if he would be on time for dinner when I spoke to him earlier," Tohru said from the kitchen.

"What is this, Shinjuku station?" Kyo said in surprise.

"Nope, just Shigure station," Momiji decided.

"Not really," Tohru said as she brought the serving dishes to the table followed by Momiji with the dinnerware. "Yuki-kun was helping Hatsuharu-san and Momiji-kun with some math problems they need to complete before school starts again. Hatori-san said he had something he wished to discuss so I invited them all to stay for dinner."

"Oh, I see" and everyone began to place food on their plates.

"The door was unlocked so I walked in" Hatori said as he quietly appeared in the room and took everyone by surprise.

"Hatori-san welcome, please be seated. We were just beginning to eat."

"Ha-san, you really ought to knock before you enter someone's house" Shigure said with an aggrieved expression.

"Can it Shigure. Since when have I ever knocked at an open door, especially yours?"

The household was very quiet as everyone began to eat their meal. There was the usual desultory conversation about all the fun that had been had. Finally everyone was done.

"Momiji, we had better head back to the compound. We promised my folks we wouldn't be late getting home." Haru looked at the clock.

"Do we have to? I wanted to find out what Ha'ri-san is coming to discuss and I want to visit with Tohru some more."

"Momiji," Hatori said quietly, "You'll find out tomorrow. Now go home."

"Yes Ha'ri-san."

"Shigure-san, Hatori-san, I'll bring the coffee to the study," Tohru offered.

"Thank you Tohru-san and please bring a cup of tea for yourself. What I have to discuss concerns you directly."

"Me? Hatori-san?"

He nodded his head.

"Well okay then, I'll be up in a couple of minutes."

Two pair of eyes, one violet and one reddish-brown turned in Hatori's direction.

"Hatori…" Yuki arched a brow questioningly.

"It is nothing to be concerned about Yuki. We'll tell you and Kyo after I've had a chance to speak with Tohru-san."

The two boys looked at each other and shrugged. If Hatori said not to worry, then there was nothing to worry about. On the other hand, if Shigure had made the same statement…

Shigure frowned in mock dismay. "You two wouldn't have believed me if I had said the same thing. I am deeply hurt, after I've fed you and clothed you, and given you a place to live…do you see the injustice of it all Ha-san? Your word is gospel and mine is suspect!"

Yuki and Hatori both rolled their eyes and Kyo sat back on his heels in exasperation. "That damn dog, always over-dramatizing everything" he thought.

Suddenly Shigure's expression sharpened and he spoke in total sincerity. "Yuki, Kyo, there are times when I may not tell you the whole truth, but not about this, not now. In my own way I care for Tohru-kun as much as the two of you. Believe me when I say I want to protect her from Akito's threats as much as you do. After all…I would starve without our lovely flower's cooking or be forced to eat bento all the time once more."

"Shigure!" Kyo and Yuki both glared at him.

He grinned and headed to his study. It would be quite out of character for him to stay serious too long, he thought. Hatori followed closely behind him.

"Shigure, why must you torture those two so heartlessly?"

"Because it's fun!"

Again his mood changed. "Ha-san, what I said, it is true. If it is within my power I will not allow Akito to harm Tohru-kun."

"I know it is Shigure, which is why you worry me at times."

"Ha-san, I didn't know you cared"

Shigure's chuckle faded away just as Tohru entered with the coffee tray.

"Tohru-kun, you spoil us confirmed old bachelors shamelessly." He said as he noted the selection of cookies and cakes she had prepared with the coffee. "Don't you think so Ha-san?"

"Yes Shigure, I will have to agree with you this time. Tohru-san does make our lives much happier."

"Oh no, it is nothing. You two are always so kind to me that it makes me happy if I can help in anyway. Besides, you two aren't old."

The two men smiled gently.

"Please have a seat Tohru-kun. We have a proposal to present to you."

"Oh okay." After serving them with coffee and placing the tray within easy reach of both, Tohru sat down in the chair opposite the two. She took a sip of tea and waited quietly for them to begin. "Oh Mom, I wonder what this could be about?"

Shigure began the conversation. "As you know Tohru-kun, Hatori has been without an assistant since Kana left a few years ago. In the last few months he has been treating more patients than any one man can reasonably handle."

"I've noticed that. Each time I go to visit Akito-san there are always many people waiting to be seen by Hatori-san. Are they all Sohmas? Does this have anything to do with me?"

"Quite a lot as a matter of fact. Ha-san, would you like to explain?"

"You see Tohru, I have begun to feel that I need someone to help me in my office. I am looking for someone that could be my receptionist, file clerk, and secretary. From time to time I have to leave quickly because Akito experiences sudden illnesses and he is always my first priority. It would make my job much easier knowing that this person can ease my patient's fears and keep them calm until I return. If I am going to be a while, appointments may have to be rescheduled and my calendar updated."

I can see where an assistant for Hatori-san would be a lot of help, but I don't understand what this has to do with me unless…" Tohru's eyes lit up.

"I see you've figured it out Tohru-kun." Shigure said approvingly.

"Yes Tohru-san, I would like to offer this job to you." Hatori confirmed. "This would mean leaving your current job and coming to work for me full time. You would receive a fair salary and I would teach you some of the basic techniques. This will help you in the future if you should seek employment elsewhere for some reason. Physician's assistants are in high demand."

"Hatori-san, I am very flattered by the offer, but won't it upset Akito to have me underfoot everyday within his home? Besides, what if I can't do the job, what if your patients don't like me, what if…"

"Tohru-kun, calm down" Shigure placed his hand on Tohru's and she was calm once more.

"I have already spoken with Akito about this. As a matter of fact, he agreed that you would be a very good choice for this position. Are you interested?"

"He did? I'm surprised. Sometimes I think he doesn't even like me, Akito-san I mean. Yes, I am very interested, but this is too kind. Are you sure I am the right person?" ("Oh Mom, this is too good to be true")

"I believe you to be very well suited to what I am offering. You may take a couple of days to decide if you wish. Today is Wednesday; I will expect an answer on Friday."

"Hatori-san this is a wonderful offer, I will be sure to have an answer for you on Friday."

"Very well then, Shigure, Tohru-san, I will say good night and show myself out the door. Please come to me with your reply after you see Akito on Friday."

"Oh, I will. Thank you very much for considering me for this job Hatori-san"

Hatori left promptly so he could get back to the house and Akito.

Tohru turned her big sea green eyes towards Shigure. "Shigure-san, do really think I can do this?"

"Certainly you can Tohru-kun. Talk it over with Yuki, Kyo, and anyone else you like and I think they will all agree this is the perfect job for you and an excellent opportunity to prepare for the future."

"Thank you Shigure-san. I am going to go clean up the kitchen now."

As Tohru left the room, Shigure turned to stare out at the night sky. Tohru would be perfect for the job, but why was she suddenly so acceptable to Akito?

While Shigure was pondering this question, Hatori returned to the compound and found he was summoned before Akito. He walked briskly to Akito's apartments where he was immediately admitted by Kureno. Kureno nodded and walked out the door as Akito turned to greet Hatori.

"Hatori, you are very late returning tonight. What kept you? How did the girl respond to your offer?"

"I was fortunate enough to arrive in time for the evening meal. Honda-san is a very good cook and Shigure had much company. Besides Yuki and Kyo, Hatsuharu and Momiji were there as well. I did not make the offer until later when she brought coffee for Shigure and I in his study. I apologize for the lateness of my return, but it was unavoidable. As for my offer, Honda-san is considering it and will give me an answer on Friday after her visit with you."

"I must make sure she will accept the position," Akito told himself softly.

"Akito…" Hatori wondered what had just been said.

"It was nothing Hatori. I was just hoping for your sake that she would accept the offer. You are so overworked my dear Hatori. I only wish for things to be easier for you." Akito ran his hand along the side of Hatori's face. "Now, go. I am very tired and you must be as well."

"Yes Akito, Good Night."


	10. Chapter 3 Tohru's Memories

Hello all. Please remember neither Fruits Basket nor the Fruits Basket characters belong to me. They are the property of Takaya-san. I do hope you will like this next chapter. I realize you all are waiting to find out what Akito's master plan will be, but it will be another couple of chapters yet.

I know many of you have been hoping that Tohru would remember the events of "When the Cat Met Mom".She does finally remember. I hope you will enjoy the presentation. I know this is another long chapter. I do hope it is not too long. I thought about splitting it in two, but decided I shouldn't. Kyo may seem a little OOC, but I don't really think I have gone that far astray. He is older and he does have something wonderful to remember now that he has remembered Kyoko. I really do love Kyoko and Kazuma as you've probably noticed. They are my two favorite characters for advancing the plot thus far. Yes, there is a plot though it may seem obscure at the moment.

Please read and review. Thank you.

Chapter 3 Tohru's Memory Returns

Thursday night arrived and Tohru was still not sure how she should respond to Hatori's offer. She had discussed it with Yuki and Kyo and with Momiji as well when he had happened by that day. All three of them encouraged her to take the position but she still wasn't sure if she was the right person or not.

She climbed into bed and looked at her mom's picture. "Mom, what should I do? I really would like to accept Hatori-san's job off but I 'm not sure what's best."

Her eyes drifted slowly shut and as she slept she could hear her Mom's voice. Tohru be yourself and everything will be fine. Just take it slow and when your heart is at peace, you will know you've made the right decision.

The next morning Tohru was up early and prepared breakfast. She still had not made up her mind so decided to go for a walk and visit the places she and her mom used to go. As she was writing a note to let the Sohmas know where she was going Kyo came downstairs. He was surprised to see Tohru already awake and apparently dressed to go out. Usually he was the first person up in the morning.

"Oh Kyo, good morning. I was just going for a walk. Will you let Shigure-san and Yuki-kun know. Breakfast is on the stove."

"Morning Tohru, you're up earlier than usual. Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes I am fine. I just thought I'd go visit some of the places Mom and I used to go. I'm not sure why, but I think it will help me decide if I should accept Hatori-san's job offer or not."

"Wait a minute and I'll go with you. You're so spacey you might get yourself run over if someone doesn't keep an eye on you. Besides, if you wanna talk, I can listen and if not, I know how to keep quiet."

"Oh Kyo, that's very kind of you but you don't have to interrupt your morning for me."

"I don't mind if you'll wait just a minute. I want to grab my jacket. We can leave a note for the others. "

"Okay, I wouldn't mind some company this morning."

After leaving a note for the other two, Tohru and Kyo left the house. Tohru took Kyo by the apartment where she and her mom had lived. She pointed out the various museums and shrines they used to visit. Finally they ended up at the neighborhood park.

Kyo looked around and realized this was where he had met Kyoko and Tohru almost ten years ago. "You know Tohru…this park looks sort of familiar" he also realized that the various spots Tohru had pointed out were the same as he had either dreamed or read about in the journal Kyoko had left to him.

"Does it really Kyo, can we rest here for a few minutes? Mom and I spent a lot of time here as I was growing up. "Tohru's question brought him back to the present. She was standing by a park bench with a clear view of children on the swings as parents watched from the sidelines.

"Sure, let's sit here."

As the restless night and early morning rising took its toll on Tohru's energy, she fell asleep, her head falling on Kyo's shoulder.

Startled at first, he found himself relaxing after a couple of minutes. He was a little surprised to realize how precious one petite girl had become to him. It was strange though. His feeling wasn't really a romantic one. He had believed he was in love with Tohru, but that wasn't quite right. He did love her but in a way that was more brotherly. He wanted to protect her and keep her safe just as an older sibling or parent wants to keep a younger child safe. He realized there was really no reason to be jealous of Tohru's feelings for Yuki, or Yuki's feelings for her. Tohru loved them both but he suspected her feelings for Yuki were more of the forever kind than were her feelings for him. That was okay though. He had a promise to Kyoko to keep and doing so had just gotten much easier. "Kyoko-san," he thought, "I will watch over her and protect her as if she is my precious younger sister. However, that damn rat can keep thinking I'm his rival for Tohru. It will be that much easier to draw him into fighting me. One day soon, I will defeat him."

While Kyo was sorting through his feelings and coming to his realizations, Tohru was asleep and some old memories fluttered right at the edge of her consciousness. "Tohru, darling, this young man is going to be the brother you never had for as long as we can keep him."

"Really Mom, he can be my brother forever and ever? I'm so happy, I've never had a brother."

Kyoko chuckled. "I don't know about forever, he does have a family he has to go home to, but we will keep him close to us for as long as possible."

Dream-like images materialized. Her and a young boy on the swings, building sandcastles…. Laughing with Mom, sharing meals…. Tohru suddenly wakened. "Kyo…kun…"

Realizing she was resting on his shoulder she abruptly straightened. "Oh, Kyo-kun, I'm sorry. I must have made you uncomfortable, for give me."

"It's okay Tohru. I know you haven't slept much. Besides, if you think you will make me uncomfortable, don't fall asleep on my shoulder again."

Tohru turned to Kyo just in time to see the smile that was so dear to her. To see the Sohmas smile was among the treasures in her life. No matter which Sohma it was, she treasured their smile.

Tohru smiled back at Kyo. "Kyo, I just had the strangest dream…you were part of it, but we were children. Why would I remember something like that? I don't remember meeting you before, but is was so real. I wouldn't forget something like that, would I?"

"If your memories were erased, you would." Kyo said quietly.

"What…"

"Tell me about your dream."

"We were both children, about seven or eight years old. You and I were on the swings , those right over there." Tohru pointed toward the swings directly in front of them. "Mom was there and we were building…"

"Sandcastles" Kyo finished her sentence.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I had the same dream the night of graduation."

Tohru's eyes widened in surprise. "You did!?!"

"Not exactly, but close enough. Tell me, what do you think it means, can you remember anything else?"

"Well…." Tohru sat back and closed her eyes. She felt if a dam was breaking and releasing a flood of memories.

"Oh my…."

"Are you okay Tohru?

"Yes I am. I'm more than okay. Kyo-kun, we were friends when we were younger. I'm certain of it now."

"Tohru, I know you have to go visit Akito today, but do you have time to come with me to Master Kazuma's this morning? It's important."

"Yes, I'm not expected until this afternoon. What is so important?"

"I think he has a story you would like to hear."

"Oh, okay."

"Tohru?"

"Hmmm?"

"Have you decided about Hatori's offer yet?"

"Almost. I think I will accept it."

"Be careful. What Master tells us this morning, I think it would be best if it stays our secret."

"That will be fun, sharing a secret with you. It would make me as happy as going to Yuki-kun's secret base."

The two arrive at Kazuma's shortly after he finished breakfast.

"Kyo, and Tohru as well….What a pleasant surprise."

"Good Morning Kazuma-san. I hope we aren't imposing."

"Be welcome Tohru-san and Kyo. What brings you here at this early hour?"

"Master, Tohru has an interesting story to tell you."

Kazuma noticed Kyo's use of Tohru's name and smiled to himself. His son was finally growing up. "Tohru-san…" Kazuma looked at her, his eyes questioning.

"You see, Kazuma-san, Kyo and I went for a walk this morning. Oh don't worry, we left a note for Yuki-kun and Shigure-san. We visited the apartments where I lived with Mom, walked by all of the places we used to go, and ended up at the park."

Kazuma waited patiently. After having known Tohru for two years, he realized she would eventually get to the point of this visit.

"I was hoping revisiting all of these places would help me decide if I should accept Hatori-san's job offer. When Kyo and I arrived at the park we…" Tohru turned a bright red.

"She fell asleep on my shoulder." Kyo said with a grin as he thumped Tohru on the head.

"I see" Kazuma returned Kyo's grin.

"umm…yes. I haven't been sleeping well and it must have caught up with me. While I slept, I had the strangest dream and then I suddenly awakened."

"Yeah, I never saw her move so fast as when she realize she was leaning on my shoulder."

Tohru covered her face in embarrassment.

"Tohru, I'm sorry. Okay? Please finish telling master what happened."

"You said you h ad a strange dream Tohru-san" Kazuma interjected.

"Yes and then I awakened and I started remembering so many things."

"Such as..."

"You were there, and Kyo-kun and Mom. I don't know how I could have forgotten, but I knew Kyo-kun. We were very young, about seven or eight. He would visit at our apartment and we played together. Mom used to tell us both stories."

"That is correct Tohru-san. I knew both of your parents when I was younger. Kyoko-san and Katsuya-kun were my best friends. Shall I tell you my story?"

"Yes, please Kazuma-san. I would like to know more about my father. I was very small when he died."

"You are very like him Tohru-san. In my elementary years I transferred to a new grade school..."

Kazuma related his story much as he had told Kyo. He added more anecdotes about Katsuya making him live again for his daughter.

Tohru listened quietly, a happy smile on her face and occasional tears. Kyo watched the emotions play across her features and was glad he'd brought her to see his master.

Kazuma brought his narrative to an end.

"Thank you so much Kazuma-san. I feel like I have learned a lot about my father and my mother. It is wonderful to be able to add new memories to those I've already been given."

"You are welcome Tohru-san. I am happy to finally be able to tell you of your parents. Come with me please. I have a gift for you that was entrusted to me by your mother."

"For me, Kazuma-san?"

"Yes Tohru-san. Kyo please wait here. We will return shortly."

Kyo had gotten up to accompany them but at Kazuma's command sat back down. "Why must I wait here master?"

"I have something to relay to Tohru-san that is meant for her only."

"Okay, I'll wait."

Tohru followed Kazuma to the place where he had stored the locked trunk. He unlocked the trunk and removed the two remaining black journals as well as an old photograph taken many years ago. The photo was one of Katsuya and Kyoko on their wedding day. The photographer had also captured Kazuma standing off to the side happily smiling with his two best friends.

"Tohru-san, this photo is one of my treasures. I set it aside to give to you if ever I was given the chance"

"You loved her too, didn't you Kazuma-san? Mom I mean."

"That may well be true, but I never allowed myself to think that way. Katsuya-kun was my best friend and Kyoko-san was the only girl he ever loved."

"Thank you for the photo. May I ask what these two black notebooks might be?"

"These are journals written by Kyoko-san. One is for you Tohru. The other one is the one I wanted to talk to you about in private. As you know, I do not spend much time at Sohma house nor do I have any desire to do so. I prefer to distance myself from all that happens there. However; I was entrusted by Kyoko-san with this journal she wrote for Akito. I would like to pass the trust on to you now that you have recovered your memories. Kyoko-san told me that she would like Akito to have this so that he will know she harbored no ill will for his ordering her memory erased. As a matter of fact, she was thankful because it helped her realize how precious each of her memories could be. Kyoko-san had much faith in my ability to determine the right time to give this to him. I don't have that kind of faith in myself. However; I think you may be the right person to make such a decision when the proper time comes. No one seems to know us better than you do without even trying. I have a feeling that if anyone can change Akito's heart, it will be you or someone very like you.. For so many of our Juunishii you've had the right words at the right time. I think you will know when the time comes, if it does come, to give this to Akito."

"Kazuma-san, you have too much faith in me. I'm not so sure that I am the right person for this. Most of the time I feel he doesn't like me very much."

Kazuma smiled. "That means there are times, no matter how rare, that he does seem to like you. I think this is enough reason for you to be entrusted with this."

"I will do my best Kazuma-san."

"Thank you, Tohru-san."

Tohru glanced around the room and noted a clock on the wall. "Oh, I had best be going or I will be late for my appointment with Akito-san. Forgive me for hurrying off so suddenly."

Tohru and Kazuma re-entered the room where Kyo had been left to wait.

"Kyo, I have to hurry or I will be late meeting Akito-san."

"I'll go with you to Sohma house and then head home to Shigure's."

"Thank you, I'd like that."

"Kyo, Tohru-san" Kazuma's voice halted their exit.

"Yes, Master?"

"The two of you must be very careful whom you talk to of your history together. I feel it would not be good for Akito to learn you have remembered your past."

"We'll be careful Master."

"Come for dinner one day this week Kazuma-san. Bye"

"I will Tohru-san. Thank you."


	11. Chapter 4 Akito and His Master Plan

Chapter 4 Akito and his Master Plan

Kyo and Tohru quietly rode the bus to the stop closest to Sohma House. They were both thinking about the revelations they had experienced since graduation. It had been a very pleasant surprise to both of them to find out that they had a past friendship and had the rest of the year to continue building upon it. After that, it was going to be different because there was one thing certain in Kyo's life. He was going to Tokyo U and not to the jail cell that Akito had waiting for him at Sohma House. It would be a bit more difficult to watch over Tohru from so far away but for some odd reason, he accepted the dog's assurances that he would watch over her in his and Yuki's place. Even more surprising was the ebbing of the rancor he had felt towardYuki for so long. He still had to defeat him to make a place for himself among the Sohmas, but it wasn't quite so pressing.

Tohru got off at her stop and waved to Kyo as he was continuing on to the stop near Shigure's house. It was quite wonderful to know the two of them had been friends in the past and had a future together at friends. She blushed a little as she remembered falling asleep on Kyo's shoulder and the manner in which he had teased her in front of Kazuma. This was a new aspect of Kyo that she had not known existed. She was pretty sure Kagura had know this side of Kyo and that was probably one of the main reasons she was so crazy about him. It had been quite an interesting week and now she had to give Hatori her decision. She wondered what Akito really thought about the offer.

Momiji was watching for Tohru from the top of the wall as he always did. "Tohru, welcome!" he called as he swung the gate open.

"Momiji-kun, you were waiting for me?"

"Of course, Tohru. I would wait forever for you, princess."

"Momiji…."

"Just kidding. Come on, Akito is waiting."

"You are always so kind to wait for me and make sure I can find Akito-san's apartments. Thank you so much"

"No problem Tohru. I like talking to you on the way there, you can always make me smile."

"Thank you, I think." Tohru replied with a giggle.

"It was really meant to be a compliment Tohru. "

"In that case, thank you very much."

Akito noted the rabbit and the girl approaching his apartments as he watched out his balcony window. "Kureno, Miss Honda will be here soon. Please escort her to my sitting room as soon as she arrives."

"Hai, Akito-sama."

"Afterwards have Sonomi-san bring us some refreshments."

"Hai, I will."

Tohru and Momiji arrived at Akito's shortly afterwards. "Bye Momiji. I'll see you later right?"

"You can count on it. Ha'ri-san is expecting you to give him an answer today. Have you decided yet?"

"Almost, I just have to consider it a little bit more."

"I hope you accept Tohru. It would mean Ha'ri and I would get to see you almost every day."

"Mmmhmmm."

Just then Kureno opened the door and Tohru turned toward it in surprise.

"Bye Tohru, see you later"

"Bye" she answered distractedly.

"Kureno-san, have I kept Akito-san waiting. I didn't mean to if I have."

"No, you are right on time as usual Miss Honda." He bowed her into the room and Tohru gracefully returned his gesture. "Please follow me, Akito-san is awaiting you in his sitting room today."

Momiji stealthily crept back to his hide-away where he could keep watch over Tohru during her visit with Akito. He had promisedShigure he would watch over her and that was a promise he was certain to keep.

Tohru followed Kureno toward Akito's sitting room. She looked around her in amazement as they approached the door. "I've never been beyond this room before, this is very beautiful. I can't wait to see more."

The two of them entered a beautiful well-appointed room. There were silk screens depicting the Zodiac tale. Adorning the walls were various brush paintings of exotic birds and an indoor fountain tinkled in the corner.

Tohru turned a complete circle in delight at the beauty of the room and suddenly came face to face with Akito. She immediately knelt. "Akito-san, please forgive my impertinence. I did not realize you were already here."

"Honda-san," Akito said with a smile, "I am so pleased you like this room. I thought you might." Akito gracefully strode toward the low table and sat down. "Please, come join me. Sonomi-san will bring the tea in a moment." He gestured at the cushions on the side of the table opposite him.

"Sonomi-san?"

"Ahh, you have not met her. She is a family retainer that has looked after us since she was very young. She has served the two Sohma heads before me and now is my servant."

"This is lovely Akito-san. Thank you for allowing me in this room. I am very honored and most unworthy of such a thing."

"Yes, and you should feel that way. I don't allow many people in here and you are the first outsider. Tell me Honda-san, how long have you been coming to visit here?"

"About 18 months Akito-san. Why do you ask?"

"18 months…and have I treated you well?"

"Yes Akito-san, you have always been kind to me."

"Always Honda-san?" Akito asked with a hard smile.

"Well, there have been a couple of times when you have had troubles on your mind and I was a little frightened."

Just then a small, slender lady entered with the tea and Daifuku buns. She set them down on the table. "Is there anything else you require Akito-sama?"

"That will be all Sonomi-san." She bowed herself out of the room at his curt dismissal.

Tohru turned to the tea set on the table. "Will you allow me to serve the tea Akito-san?"

Akito nodded his head in acquiescence.

Tohru poured the tea into the cups and then sat back on her heels. Akito picked up the conversation from the point where the maid servant had interrupted.

"I find you to be a very honest person Miss Honda. Please tell me now, what have you learned in the last 18 months about me and about my family?"

"I have learned much about your family, Akito-san. I have learned it is very hard to live with a curse, believing you cannot live among normal human beings for fear of its being discovered. I have learned that they both love you and fear you Akito-san. But as for you, I have learned much of you in 18 months, but I still don't know you."

Akito frowned slightly. "Explain."

Tohru took a sip of her tea as she considered how best to obey his command. "This is delicious tea. It reminds me of the kind Mom used to make when she was alive."

She saw the look in Akito's eyes an immediately returned to his question. "Forgive me Akito-san, it was just Mom and I for so long that it makes me happy to have experiences that keep my memories fresh. And you know, Akito-san, Mom once told me that a person's eyes are the window to their soul. If you can see into the soul, you can know the person. Akito-san, your eyes are opaque. I cannot see beyond them to the person that is truly you. You have built a wall to guard yourself, but that same wall also imprisons you. I know that you bear the core of the curse and I cannot even imagine how hard that must be. I know that you are often sick because of this burden. I know you are good at giving orders and I know you expect to be obeyed. You can be quick to anger and can sometimes be violent. I know that all of your juunishi love you, but they also fear you because of these same qualities. You are very skilled in fighting and management. These are the things that I know of you.."

Momiji crept closer to Akito's sitting room and was able to eavesdrop on the conversation. It had been difficult, but he had found a closer hiding place. Tohru being allowed in Akito's inner sanctum had initially caught him by surprise, but he had recovered quickly.

Akito's voice came clearly through the door. "Miss Honda, do you truly find me short-tempered and violent?"

"Oh, uhmmm, maybe I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean to offend you. Please forgive me if I have."

"While it is true Miss Honda, you would do well to remember this about me and not repeat the mistake. "

"Oh no mom…I think I may have made him angry. I really don't think sometimes, what should I do?"

"I did ask you a straightforward question so I must accept a straightforward answer, must I not? I do expect the truth from you Miss Honda, and I would have been very angry if you had answered otherwise. Now, continue answering my question. What is the difference between knowing about me and knowing me. Aren't they the same thing?"

Tohru breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe he wasn't angry with her after all. But how to explain the difference….

"Miss Honda, I grow impatient."

"I am sorry Akito-san. I was trying to decide the best way to explain my meaning. Perhaps I can explain this way. For example, I know you bear the core of the curse. I know you weren't given a choice and it hurts very much. Beyond this I don't know what you feel, what you think. I don't know if deep inside it makes you angry or sad, afraid or accepting. I think if I were you, I would be very afraid. But then, Mom always said even if I was afraid I should keep on living and enjoying life because every moment is precious. The good and the bad are all part of it and every memory should be treasured. Life is too precious to live in anger and in fear. That's what Mom believed and I believe it too. I'm sorry Akito-san. I know what I said doesn't relate to your question. I don't know you. I don't know what makes you happy, what other things make you sad. I want to be your friend but I don't even know what you are interested in, I don't know anything about you or your past, even after all this time."

"Are you really interested in knowing who I am , Miss Honda?"

"Yes I am. I like you Akito-san and it makes me sad to see you alone so much of the time."

"Alone…I am not alone! Kureno is with me always and my juunishi come to see me anytime I wish. Miss Honda, if you wish to know me, accept Hatori's offer and stop by to see me for a short time each day."

Tohru eyed Akito with excitement. "Will it really be okay with you if I accept Hatori's offer. I wanted to but I was afraid you might not like it and…."

"And what? That Hatori might get hurt again because of you? If you think so poorly of me Miss Honda, then perhaps I should withdraw my approval."

"Oh no Akito-san. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you and Hatori-san, well Hatori-san…."

"Is overworked and in need of assistance?"

"Well yes…."

"That is exactly why I will allow it. Hatori is one of my family and I take care of my family. After all, you do know our secret. That makes you perfect as his assistant."

"Thank you Akito-san. I will do my best for Hatori-san and for all of the Sohmas."

Momiji's eyes widened as he realized Akito's real intent today. Akito wanted to make sure that Tohru accepted Hatori's offer, but why? There was something at work here. Perhaps he would discuss it with Haru, or possibly even Shigure. Now was the time to beat a strategic retreat as it sounded as if the visit was coming to a close.

"Miss Honda, remember that the opportunity with Hatori is dependent upon my approval. Hatori will do as I say, so don't disappoint me. Keep your promise to come by each day you are here. I will know if you don't."

"But of course Akito-san. I look forward to it. If I become an annoyance, please tell me and I will step down."

"Miss Honda, you have been an annoyance since the first time you came to know my juunishi. But an annoyance I know about and can keep tabs on is better than one I do not know. You are dismissed. Hatori is waiting."

"Oh, hai Akito-san. I will go see Hatori-san now. Good-bye."

"Tohru…come on, let's go see Ha'ri-san now."

Tohru's crestfallen expression cause by Akito's last comment, immediately brightened. "Momiji-kun, how do you always know exactly when I finish my visit with Akito-san?"

"Just lucky guesses I suppose. Tohru, come on , let's hurry!"

Akito watched Momiji and the girl depart across the garden. He had not failed to see Tohru's sad expression and the way it brightened at the sight of Momiji. An impatient frown crossed his face. It was time to start putting his plan into action.

"Kureno!" he said sharply.

"Hai, Akito-sama." And the rooster returned to the room.

"Am I the type of person that most females would find attractive?"

"Yes, you are. You have a pleasant appearance, a commanding air, and a certain aloofness that attracts and intrigues women. They naturally come into your sphere. You know this Akito-san, so why do you ask me now?"

"Yes, women are very foolish creatures aren't they?"

"They can be, Akito-san. I have to wonder Akito-san, what brought up this topic so suddenly? I know I shouldn't ask but…"

"You are right Kureno, you should not question me, but I am in a good mood. I shall tell you"

"Miss Honda is one of the most foolish of creatures. I find her to be quite cute but not very intelligent. I am certain that once Kyo and Yuki are out of the way, I shall have no problem convincing her I am the man of her dreams."

"Akito-san, I know you are not a fan of Miss Honda's so why would you want to put yourself to that much trouble?"

"Trouble, Kureno? She will be no trouble. Once I have her within my power, I will then cast her off like a broken doll. A doll that is beyond repair and is wanted by no one. Because of the way I will use her, she will no longer wish to live among the Sohmas or to stay acquainted with my juunishi. She will disappear from our lives and they will all be broken. They will discover that rebellion is pointless and that the dreams she gave them are just that, dreams. Useless, foolish dreams of happiness and acceptance. That is not for those of the juunishi. It is Miss Honda who has encouraged them, and in being broken, she will break them and they will come crawling back to me begging for my forgiveness. I will teach them all a lesson and then I will forgive them."

Kureno knelt in silence as Akito voiced all of his pent up anger and frustration. His voice grew increasingly louder and more animated as his anger increased, and then suddenly, Akito collapsed. All of his energy had been spent in his anger towards Honda Tohru and his faithless juunishi.

Kureno caught him as he fell and carried him to his bed. At the back of his mind, Kureno found himself wondering "Akito-san, why do you hate her so much, this Tohru Honda. Is it because she brings hope to our cursed family?" He glanced sadly at the frail young man in his arms and spoke out loud. "Akito-san, you should not get so worked up or you won't be strong enough to carry out your plan."

Akito opened his eyes as Kureno gently place him on the bed. He was very weak.

"Shall I call Hatori-san?"

"Yes, he will give me something that will help me rest."

Kureno left the room to go get Hatori. He thought over Akito's plan. Would it work? Perhaps Miss Honda would be broken, but would the rest of the family let her remain that way? Akito obviously believed it would work, but the rooster was not quite so sure.


	12. Chapter 5 Tohru Accepts Hatori's Offer

Author's Notes: Neither Fruits Basket nor its characters are my property. They belong to Natsuki Takaya.

Just a short chapter to tie up the loose ends in Chapter 4. Originally this was going to be part of Chapter 4 but I felt the chapter would be too long if I included this part. Read and review if you are so inclined. There will be more chapters forthcoming in the near future.

**Chapter 5 Tohru Accepts Hatori's Offer**

Even as Akito was unveiling his plan to Kureno, Momiji and Tohru were walking quickly toward Hatori's apartments. Fortunately for their peace of mind, neither of them knew what Akito was plotting, although Momiji did know there was something going on.

Hatori was standing on the garden deck as they came into view. He returned their wave and went to open the door for them. "Momiji, Tohru-san, please come in" he invited.

"Momiji, don't you have some preparations to make for the new school term on Monday?"

The younger juunishi sighed. "Yes, Ha'ri-san, I do. Tohru, I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay"

"Now, Tohru-san, let me get straight to the point. Are you interested in becoming my assistant?"

"Hai, Hatori-san, I have decided to accept your offer. Talking to Akito-san today helped me realize how much I really wanted the position."

"Is that so? I am pleased he persuaded you." Hatori smiled and turned to his desk.

"Now that is settled, let's get the details out of the way. I spoke with Momiji's father about this possibility. Normally a two-week notice would be required. However; I explained the situation and he has agreed to release you so that you may begin here on Monday. Tomorrow will be your last day at his building. You can rest on Sunday and be ready to start on Monday. Is this a satisfactory arrangement?" Hatori wrote on a clean sheet of paper lying atop his desk. "These will be your hours and this is your salary. I trust they meet with your approval." He handed the paper to Tohru and her eyes widened.

"Hatori-san, this is too much!"

"Is it too many hours? I can probably arrange for you to work fewer hours." He hid his smile by turning back to his desk.

"No Hatori-san. That's not what I meant. The salary, it's too much!"

"The salary is barely sufficient for the job you will be doing Tohru-san. You will be in training for the first six weeks. After that, you will probably receive a raise."

"That would be expecting too much. I can't accept a raise!"

Hatori turned and gazed at the young girl. He saw the earnest dismay in her sea-green eyes and smiled gently. "Trust me, Tohru-san, this is a wage you could expect as any physician's assistant. Please accept it so we can move on to the contract."

"H-hai Hatori-san. Contract? What contract? I am so nervous now."

"Pull up a chair and we will go over it."

Tohru pulled a chair to Hatori's desk and listened attentively as he explained the contract and the duties involved. When he was done, Tohru smiled and signed the agreement. "Thank you Hatori-san for the chance to learn a trade and to get to know other Sohmas. I am very much looking forward to the experience. I do hope I will live up to your expectations and not be a disappointment."

"Tohru-san, simply be yourself and there will be no disappointment."

"Hai, Hatori-san. I will do my best."

Momiji returned to Hatori's office just as the conference was finished. "Tohru, are you ready to go home now? I promised Ha'ri I would see you safely to Shigure's if it was late when you finished."

"Yes Momiji-kun, I am ready to go home now. Good night Hatori-san. I will be here bright and early Monday morning."

"Good night Tohru-san. Be sure to get some rest on Sunday because we will be very busy on Monday and each day after that."

Just as Momiji and Tohru exited Hatori's apartments, Kureno was entering them through the opposite door. "Hatori-san, Akito has over-exerted himself and is not well. Please come quickly."

Hatori glanced at Kureno and then turned to watch the two young people exit the compound. When they were out of sight he turned and shrugged into his jacket with a sigh. "Let me get my bag, Kureno. He probably just needs a sedative to help him rest."

Momiji and Tohru walked to Shigure's house as it was too pleasant a night to wait for the bus. Once they arrived she invited Momiji to stay for supper. Afterwards when all the excitement surrounding her new job had died down, Tohru took a cup of tea and went out onto the porch as was her nightly ritual.

She watched the night sky and talked to Kyoko. "Mom, there are so many wonderful things happening in my life. I found out Kyo-kun and I were friends when we were younger. I have a wonderful new job with Hatori-san in his clinic and I think I may finally start to know Akito-san. I am so happy!"


	13. Chapter 6 Some Things Change

Author's Notes:Neither Fruits Basket nor its characters belong to me. They are the property of Natsuki Takaya.

Sometimes I think I get a little obsessive over Shigure and Hatori. They alway seem to enter into my story even when it could be handled a little differently. I hope you like them as much as I do. Please read and review.

**Chapter 6 Some Things Change**

Shigure sat at his desk and watched the rain fall outside the window. He sighed as he admitted to himself it had been six months since Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru's graduation and still he was no closer to finding out what had changed in Kyo. There were days when time slipped by so quickly. It was almost September and he shook his head in amazement as he realized that it had been three years since a storm such as the one now outside had brought Tohru to live together with him, Yuki, and Kyo under his roof. It had been two years since Tohru had discovered Kyo's true form during a storm such as this one and now he could not help but wonder what this storm would bring to his life. He glanced at the newspaper on his desk. A casual observer might be forgiven for believing him to be deeply engrossed in reading it. A more observant viewer would realize that his thoughts were far from the printed pages lying open in front of him.

Hatori, one of those people who could be classified as a more observant viewer, watched Shigure from the open door. The dog did not realize he was standing there as of yet. This was quite odd in and of itself. He wondered what Shigure had on his mind that occupied him to the point that he was not even aware of his surroundings. Today he had closed the clinic and had given Tohru the day off. Since Shigure had been very quiet of late, Hatori had thought to go see his friend and find out what was on his mind these days. Now he wondered if he should just leave Shigure and his thoughts alone. Hatori had almost decided to leave when Shigure came to himself with a start and turned quickly to the open door.

"Ha-san, welcome. What brings you here on this stormy day?" Shigure said with one of his ingenuous smiles.

Hatori returned the smile. He was feeling much more relaxed and less stressed since Tohru had come to work with him at the clinic. "You do, Shigure. I can't help but feel that you have much on your mind and I thought perhaps you would like to discuss it with me."

Shigure's gaze turned back toward the window and the storm raging outside. "Perhaps you are right Ha-san, perhaps you are right."

"Please have a seat. If Tohru-kun knows you are here, I have no doubt but that she will be up shortly with a tray of coffee and refreshments. One could really grow use to having a woman in the house you know, especially when they are as wonderful a home maker as our Tohru-kun."

Hatori rolled his eyes at Shigure's pronouncement. "As usual Shigure, you border on the edge of indecency."

"Why should today be different from any other? So tell me Hatori, how is my little flower working out in that office of yours. Does it make you happy to get to see her every day? Such a cute, innocent young woman, too. I envy you Hatori!"

Hatori determinedly ignored his best friend's comments, but should have realized it was to no avail.

"Ahh, Ha-san, so quiet. You must be thinking of Tohru-kun and how cute she is at this very moment."

"Shigure" The warning note caught his notice and Shigure looked more closely at Hatori. Was it possible the dragon…no, of course not? No more than he himself at any rate. Just then Tohru knocked at the open door.

"Forgive my intrusion, but I brought you some coffee and dessert."

"You are always welcome in my bleak study Tohru-kun. I have only to see your face and the world is suddenly brighter…"

"Shigure-san, you shouldn't say such things." Tohru said with a giggle. "What would you do if I started to believe you?"

Shigure looked at Tohru in surprise. "Tohru-kun?"

"Hai Shigure-san"

"Nothing. I just wanted to make sure you were still the same person I've always known. It seems that you are beginning to grow up under Hatori's guidance."

"What do you mean Shigure-san?"

"It is nothing Tohru-kun, never mind" Shigure replied in the usual sing-song voice that was a definite indicator he was changing the subject.

"I will leave you two to talk then. _Ja matta"_

The door snicked shut quietly behind Tohru as she left the two men to their conversation.

Hatori turned from watching Tohru leave to see Shigure once more staring out the window as the storm increased its fury.

"Shigure, it seems you have much on your mind. Let's talk as it has been quite a while since there has been time for such a thing."

Even through the closed door of the study, the two men could hear a fight erupting between Yuki and Kyo as they got ready to leave for class. Between their college classes and cram school the two young men were seldom at home. Shigure drifted toward the door and opened it just enough to hear what was going on. Tohru's quiet tones floated up the stairwell as she attempted to get the two boys to quit fighting. He shook his head in amazement. Would she never give up on trying to keep the peace between those two? Gradually the sounds faded as Tohru bade them good bye and handed each of them the _bento_ she had prepared for them that morning. The argument started up again as they strode down the street to the bus stop. The sound of the vacuum being powered up and Tohru's quiet humming as she went about her household chores were the next thing heard. Shigure shut the door and turned to Hatori. "Let's talk," he said.

"Ha-san, have you ever noticed how some things never change and other things never remain the same? Life is very dynamic don't you think? What you believe one day may be totally disproved the next."

"Such deep thoughts so early in the day Shigure. You really aren't yourself are you?"

"What do you mean Ha-san? You just said I was exactly the same as always not ten minutes ago."

"That wasn't quite what I meant, but we'll let that go for now."

Shigure's face took on a serious expression that only Hatori was allowed to see. "Have you noticed the changes in Tohru and Kyo in the last few months? There have been some major changes in Akito as well."

"On the surface things around here seem to be fairly normal but can't you feel it Ha-san? The atmosphere is charged, something is going to happen and soon. Remember three years ago when Tohru-kun came to live here, it was on a rainy day like this. There was a landslide and the tent she was living in was buried in mud. Just two years ago, it was on another day such as this, Tohru discovered Kyo's secret form. It seems that things of importance always happen during our stormy season. I can't help but feel that something else is waiting on the fringe of this storm. What is it going to be Ha-san? There's an air about Akito, as if he's waiting for something to happen in order for him to carry out his plan. I don't like not knowing what it is. What is he planning? I know it has something to do with Tohru, but I haven't figured out what just yet."

Hatori sat and listened as Shigure rambled on. The dog was making some valid points and Hatori had a couple of guesses, but it wasn't time to share them just yet. He had watched Akito when Tohru was around. There had been a familiar expression in his eyes, but that was changing. At first it had been a hard glitter, a secret amusement that Hatori had learned to recognize as Akito's joy in planning hurt for someone. That was anexpression he was all too familiar with. But now, that expression had begun to change, sometimes it was a little softer and Hatori wondered at it; wondered at the possibilities.

"But Akito aside, I've been watching Kyo and Yuki. They've both matured and become more resolute in their goals. I fully expected this change in Yuki, but Kyo has become a puzzle to me. I don't like puzzles if they arenot of my own making, you know. For as long as I've known him, defeating Yuki has been Kyo's only goal in life. To defeat Yuki and take his place among the zodiac members. Now though, while it is still one of his goals, it is not his only goal. Both boys are studying hard. It's not just the desire to protect Tohru-kun though; it is also a matter of pride. Neither is willing to be outdone by the other. I really didn't know the cat would learn to be so smart. I always knew the potential was there but I never expected him to realize it. I had hoped he might someday, but it was only a very dim hope. But there is more to Kyo than just this pride and this new goal of matching Yuki in his studies."

"You have me curious now, Shigure. What is there about Kyo that could possibly puzzle you? He's always been the most straightforward of the cursed ones. Most of the time you know where you stand with him at any given moment."

"That's just it Ha-san. He has learned a little of caution and a lot about self-assurance and acceptance. He's still hot- tempered and always ready for a fight but the hard edgeto his anger is no longer there. Something has happened to cause a fundamental change in his personality. There is a new assurance about him, an acceptance of who and what the cat of the zodiac is in his manner. Sometimes I almost think his fighting with Yuki is habit and not something he really cares about anymore."

"Why does this disturb you Shigure? I would think that you would be very pleased with this and give yourself all the credit. You would have done that before, why not now?"

"Because I know when the change began, but I don't know the reason for the change. I do know it had nothing to do with my influence though I might wish otherwise. I suspected it was due to Tohru at first, but I don't really think so. She has helped I'm sure, but there is something more. It began with Kyo's visit to Kazuma on the day following graduation. The two of them talked about something, but I am not sure what it was. You remember that morning, the one where Kyo cheerfully fixed breakfast and headed out the door."

"I do recall that morning," Hatori said thoughtfully.

"Since that day, this new aspect of Kyo's personality has been developing. I even went so far as to talk to Kazuma to find out what had happened that day."

"And…"

"And he told me that if Kyo wanted me to know, then Kyo would tell me. He said it wasn't his secret to reveal. Can you imagine Kazuma telling me that, Ha-san."

"If anyone in our family were to tell you something like that Shigure, it would be Kazuma. If anyone were better at keeping secrets than you, it would be him. He has always maintained a certain distance from the family while remaining a central part of it."

"But why would he not tell me? "

"I can only come up with one reason, it is something he does not want Akito to know. Forgive me Shigure, but telling you or I something is much the same thing as telling Akito, if we are honest about it. We each have a certain loyalty to him for our own reasons."

"I kind of thought that way as well. But I do know, If Kazuma refuses to talk then there is not much use in attempting to change his mind. "

"Have you tried asking Kyo about it?"

"Yes, I tried asking, and I even tried to trick him into revealing this secret. I couldn't believe it when it didn't work" Shigure's crestfallen expression brought a chuckle to Hatori's lips.

Shigure's expression immediately brightened. "I will find out though, because I am very good at deciphering puzzles. This is just taking me longer than expected, but I will succeed."

"You always did like a challenge Shigure."

"That is so very true, Ha-san. I'm so glad I talked to you because I just had a glimmer of an idea. I do believe it has to do with Tohru, but in an indirect fashion. I think I will have to stoop to doing some snooping to confirm it though."

The glint in Shigure's eyes was enough to make Hatori shudder. When he got set on an idea, there was no dissuading him from pursuing it.

A quiet knock came at the door.

"Come in Tohru-kun" Shigure invited.

Tohru entered with a smile. I am going to prepare lunch shortly, Hatori-san will you be joining us?

"Yes, Tohru-san I will."

"Okay, then I will call when it is ready."

Tohru left the room and Shigure turned back to Hatori. "I do have a question though, Hatori. With the new school term I have had very little chance to speak with Momiji alone. Can you tell me how Akito has been treating Tohru-kun?"

"He is being quite civil from what I have been able to determine. Momiji is consistently surprised at the respect with which Akito has been treating Tohru. There are times when he gets angry and speaks spitefully but this is happening less and less. She simply kneels, listens to Akito vent, and lets the storm blow over. I don't believe there has ever been another young woman as compassionate as our Tohru-san. Sometimes I even believe Akito has begun to like her, at least a little. It may be foolishness; it may be wishful thinking but there are times when I can't help but think in such a manner."

"I find this a very interesting development, Ha-san."

Just then Tohru called up the stairs to let them know lunch was ready. The two men turned to go downstairs.

"Ha-san, thank you for coming over today. I think I really needed a sounding board to get closer to solving the puzzle of Kyo. You are a very good listener. I can be too, as well."

"Yes, Shigure, you can be a good listener, but most of the time, you prefer to hear yourself talk." Hatori said with a slight grin.

"Ha-san, you injure me," cried Shigure in mock pain.

5


	14. Chapter 7 And Some Things Remain the Sa...

**_Author's Notes:_** Does this chapter fit, does it work? I have two more chapters ready to go,but I'd like some feedback on this one first. I am shamelessly begging...if you read, please review.

Life in the Sohma household is never normal, but it is always interesting. Since Tohru came to live with them, things have been changing. Hopefully for the better, but can she change Akito's life for the better?

_**Chapter 7 Normal is a relevant term**_

Breakfast was done and Shigure sat at the table with the morning paper and a fresh cup of hot tea. He was once again mulling over the puzzle presented by Kyo's change in attitude and manner. He felt it was really unkind of Kazuma not to be more forthcoming with the events of that day following graduation. Something told him he was going to have to invade Kyo's room, but he wasn't sure he was ready to sink that low. He had always prided himself on persuading people, especially Kyo and some of the younger Sohma children, to tell him all their secrets. Kyo was holding out and holding onto his temper this time around. There was definitely something going on but he had his pride too, and snooping in someone's room would be quite shaming. Of course, if necessary, he could be quite shameless. Shigure smiled.

It had been a month since Hatori and he had discussed Kyo and Akito and the changes taking place within those two young men. Yes, Akito was head of the Sohmas, but he was still quite young, only three years older than Yuki and Kyo. Since that day the household routine had continued as normal with no interruption. Fall had come but the weather was clear and bright. It was quite strange that nothing new or exciting happened during the rainy season. It wasn't often Shigure's instincts were wrong and he had to wonder why.

Kyo and Yuki continued with their studies and their fighting. Shigure quite admired their dedication to those particular goals. It was obvious that they were planning on doing things to the best of their ability in order that Tohru might remain safe from Akito's threats. Yuki and Kyo had both matured far beyond his expectations. It was amazing what love, even if unacknowledged, could do to a person's personality.

Yuki's feelings for Tohru were completely evident to the observant eyes of the older juunishi. Kyo, though, puzzled Shigure. He loved Tohru but not quite in the way expected. Moving beyond Akito's manipulations and his desire to protect Tohru was the feeling that Tohru had become much like a sister to him. The cat was always watching after Tohru, but in way such as an older brother toward a younger sister. Shigure had expected there to be some major fireworks between Yuki and Kyo as each tried to make Tohru's heart his own. In truth he was a little disappointed. It would have been a lot of fun to watch those fireworks.

Although Kazuma had admitted very little to Shigure, the dog had gleaned a bit of additional information from his conversations with Kazuma. Kazuma's refusal to talk was not only related to Kyo's feelings, but he was also protecting something that was important to both him and to Kyo. He wasn't sure what, but knew that the pieces would fall into place once he completed the outline of the puzzle. Shigure Sohma had never failed to solve a mystery, and this one would not be his first failure. The clues were out there, they just had not yet been picked up. Suddenly, Shigure's ears pricked up! Of course, why had he been so blind!

Shigure recalled his thoughts on graduation day with regard to the Red Butterfly and her impact on the Sohmas. The only ones she had know personally were Kyo and Kazuma but that period in time had affected himself, Hatori, and Akito. He knew without a doubt that Kyo had recovered his memory of the time he had spent with Tohru-kun and Kyoko. There was nothing else that would have helped the cat's confidence that much, or kept Kazuma from talking to him aside from that connection. Now the only thing that remained was to confirm his suspicions by talking to Kyo and then, what would he tell Akito? Perhaps nothing. He intended to remain true to his promise to protect Tohru and, in a sense, to protect the most promising means of breaking the Sohma curse that Shigure had discovered in all of his 30 years. If Akito knew that memories had been recovered, the chances were very good that he would insist that all memories be erased completely. A Tohru with no memory would not help him in breaking the Sohma curse. That was another promise he intended to keep. In his lifetime, that curse would be broken, somehow.

A loud argument erupted from the kitchen and snapped Shigure out of his reverie. He smiled, some things really do stay the same. Yuki and Kyo were arguing again and Tohru was trying to talk them out of it. He still thought that she should have given up the effort after three years of very little success. That was one of the admirable things about Tohru Honda, she was not one to give up, ever. Shigure winced as he heard Kyo go flying through the door into the garden. He sighed, another repair to add to the growing list. Finally he heard Tohru wish the boys a safe return as they left the house. That too had become part of the normal routine in his household. Soon Tohru would be leaving for work at Hatori's clinic. He heard her humming as she cleared away the breakfast clutter and then there was momentary silence.

The humming resumed and her light footsteps came towards his sanctuary and he filed his hypotheses concerning Kyo and Akito away for a later time.

"Oh, Shigure-san, I didn't realize you were still in here. Forgive me for intruding." Tohru began to back out of the room with a bow.

"Tohru-kun, please do come in. Your presence is a welcome one."

"Okay, I was only going to finish cleaning in here before I go to Sohma house. I can't wait to get to the clinic and then to visit with Akito later today. You know, he insisted I visit him each day I am there…."

"Shigure-san, May I ask you a question?"

"Of course Tohru-kun, after all your voice is what keeps my house so warm and pleasant."

He grinned widely at her flustered reply "Shigure-san you shouldn't say such things. I'm sure that can't be true."

"Oh, but it is true. With you gone this house would only be a cold empty shell, just a roof to cover three lonely bachelors."

"Wha…"

"But never mind that, you had a question?" Shigure realized that he had spoken more of a truth than even he had realized. Tohru had only been living with them for three years but his house would be a lonely place without her. What would he do, he wondered, when she inevitably moved out. He, Yuki, and Kyo would be alone in a cold lifeless house, or would they? The truth was that since Tohru's advent into their lives all three men had changed. She had graced them with optimism, acceptance, and a lessening of their prior isolationist tendencies. Even with her gone, wouldn't some of these changes remain? One could certainly hope for such a turn of events.

"Shigure-san?"

Shigure shook his head to clear it of such thoughts. "Sorry, Tohru-kun, an idea just occurred to me for one of my novels and I got distracted. Now, what was your question?"

"Perhaps, I shouldn't bother you with such a silly question after all. I'll leave you now."

"Tohru-kun, please do ask your question. I will be wondering for the rest of the day what it was and I won't be able to write a single word" Shigure whined with a tragic look on his face.

Tohru giggled at his exaggerated expression. "You are such a nice person when no one else is watching! Do you really want to know my question?"

"Of course I do"

"Shigure-san, I think Akito-san is beginning to like me at least a little, but I still don't know what he enjoys, what makes him happy. I am trying very hard to be his friend and I think it would help if I could discover this. I don't think he has had much joy in his life, and he has been given such a heavy load to bear. I would like to help him be happy, for at least a little while."

"Tohru-kun, you are much too kind. Akito is not happy because he has no desire to be happy or to allow us to be happy" Shigure said bitterly.

"Shigure-san, that can't be true. Just think, all you have to worry about is turning into a dog if I do this…" Tohru walked around the desk and gave Shigure a hug just to see him change.

"Tohru-kun, what has gotten into you,"Shigure said in an aggrieved tone of voice. "I think Momiji and his penchant for hugging and being hugged is rubbing off on you."

Tohru laughed softly. "I've wanted to do that every since the day I hugged Hiro just to make him change into his zodiac form. That was the day he took Mom's picture from me and I guess I was a little angry. I think I embarrassed him a little, but I thought he was a very cute sheep." She grinned at the memory. "I hugged you just now Shigure-san to remind you of something. The worst thing you and each of the other zodiac have to be afraid of is turning into your other forms when someone from the opposite sex hugs you or when you are under extreme stress. Akito has to worry about dying. I know none of you asked for this curse, but isn't it just an occasional inconvenience for most of you? For Akito, it means he faces an early death. Isn't that a big difference Shigure-san? I know Mom would have told me it was. I've given this a lot of thought you see."

"Tohru-kun, you had best turn around if you don't want to see me in all my glorious nakedness…" Shigure said with a doggie smile.

"Oh! I almost forgot, it's been so long since I've seen your zodiacform." She turned quickly and there was a loud poof behind her. After a few seconds, Shigure told her it was all clear.

"Tohru-kun, you are such a kind girl. A rose in a garden of weeds, a princess in a herd of beasts, a…"

"Shigure-san!" This time he had managed to make Tohru blush. It seemed it was getting harder as she became more mature and gained confidence in herself. She was still the same sweet girl but working at the clinic had done much for her confidence in her abilities.

"That blush makes you look even more like a rose, Tohru-kun. It is no wonder I consider you our very own flower."

Shigure suddenly became more serious. "You are right of course, the curse is more of an inconvenience for us, especially if we wish to be held by someone we care about. For Akito it is a matter of life and death. Perhaps we forget about that in our longing for something we may never be able to hold. As for what Akito likes to do, he enjoys reading and studying, believe it or not. He also spends a lot of time brooding about us and making sure we are unhappy because he is."

"Shigure-san, do you love Akito, or do you hate him?"

"That is truly the question isn't it? I think it could be called a love-hate relationship when it comes to Akito and myself. I love him dearly for who he is, but I truly hate him sometimes for what he does to me and to my family."

"I think I understand. It also sounds like Akito has had very little fun in his life. Do you think he would mind if I tried to bring some fun into his world, or is that very presumptuous of me?"

"Tohru-kun, you may be setting yourself up for a fall, but I think that perhaps helping him learn a little bit about having fun is a wonderful idea, I just don't know if that is a lesson he will learn very well. Be careful though, I don't know how he will react to ideas not his own."

"Tohru Honda never gives up. I am going to do my best to show Akito-san that life is worth living. Thank you Shigure-san for your kind attention. I will be going now or I will be late."

Tohru left the room quietly and Shigure looked around in surprise. He wasn't quite sure how she did it, but she had managed to straighten up the room even as they talked.

Shigure called Hatori as Tohru prepared for work. "Hatori, have Momiji watch Akito very carefully around Tohru-kun. The girl has some strange ideas and I fear for the manner in which Akito might receive them. "

"We are always watchful over Tohru-san when she is with Akito. I will tell Momiji to watch even more carefully though."

"And Ha-san…"

"Is there something else Shigure?"

"Don't make Tohru mad, she hugs people when she gets mad. Just ask Hiro, or even myself about that." Shigure chuckled as he hung up the phone. Hatori just frowned at the receiver. "Was the dog drinking sake this early in the day?"

Tohru called up the stairs. "I'm leaving for work Shigure-san. I will be home in time to fix dinner tonight. See you later."

"Be safe Tohru-kun," Shigure called after her. He wondered what she had in store for Akito in the near future? Whatever it was, he found himself somewhat envious of her interest in bringing Akito a taste of happiness. He shouldn't be selfish though. She had already made happiness possible for him and most of the other juunishi including his dearest friend, Hatori. Why should Akito not be given the same chance?


	15. Chapter 8 A Chat with the Doctor

Chapter 8 Tohru talks with Hatori 

Tohru thought through her conversation with Shigure on her way to work that day. She was pretty sure that Shigure loved Akito very much but hated his actions with equal fervor_. I wonder how Hatori would answer my question._ The thought came unbidden but it lingered in her mind. She had already stepped out of her usual mode of action so what would one more uncharacteristic action matter. _Mom, I really do want Akito to find out how wonderful life is_.

Tohru went through the day at work with a smile for everyone. She had quickly become a favorite with the Sohma relations and Hatori found that a lot of the younger men just hung around for a glimpse of Tohru and her lovely smile. Often he would have to send them back home or on various errands just so the patients could come and go. It was still much easier on him to have an assistant who worked as hard as Tohru, and still had a smile at the end of the day than it had been during the time he had been working alone at his practice. He just had not had the heart to hire anyone new after Kana.

Akito would sometimes watch the activity around Hatori's clinic from his room and find himself smiling ever so slightly, but only when he felt no one else was watching. Sonomi-san would come and go, but was beneath Akito's notice so she would occasionally catch a glimpse of that smile. It gave her hope for the future of her Sohma masters. Miss Tohru Honda was the best thing that had ever happened to the cursed Sohmas.

Momiji's was another common face around Hatori's clinic. Considering the fact that he lived in Hatori's upstairs bedroom, it wasn't really surprising. Often when he arrived home from school he would chat with the female patients in the waiting room and was a crowd favorite. In a way, hiring Tohru had given Hatori two receptionists in his clinic. When she was filing records, Momiji often manned the phone and arranged follow up appointments as needed. Hatori knew that the real attraction for Momiji was Tohru's presence. The young rabbit had developed a quick and instantaneous liking for her as had most of the other Sohma Juunishi. Kisa and Hiro also stopped by frequently on their way home from school. Some days it was quite crowded in his small clinic. Hatori found himself enjoying the company and recapturing the joy he had once had in life when Kana had been his. It was hard not to be happy when Tohru brought joy with her as naturally as a storm cloud brought rain.

The day finally came to a close and the last patient had been seen. Momiji was upstairs in his room studying with Hatsuharu and Kisa and Hiro had gone home hours before. Tohru knocked softly on Hatori's door. "Hatori-san, I've brought you some tea and some leek stew for supper."

"Please come in Tohru-san. You know you didn't have to go to the trouble."

"I know I didn't but I wanted to," she replied with a smile. "Uhmmm…Hatori-san may I ask you a question."

"Of course."

"I talked to Shigure earlier today and got one answer. I just need to know if you see things in the same way or not. I was thinking that I would really like Akito-san to find out how wonderful life truly is, but I don't know enough about him. Hatori-san, what is it Akito likes to do and is there anything he really likes that will make him smile, just a little."

"Tohru-san, you are a very kind person, but I'm not sure even you can convince Akito that just being alive is a reason for joy. He spends most of his days in his room brooding and watching the comings and goings of all those who live here in the Sohma compound. He rarely goes out and when he does it is not for very long. His attendance at your graduation was an unusual occurrence as were the times he showed up at your school. When he is not watching over the compound, he can be found in his sitting room either reading or studying. I truly don't remember a single time when he has had fun just because he is alive."

"That's so sad, Hatori-san. Life is important, too important to be sad or angry all the time. I am going to do my best to prove to Akito that being alive is a good thing. I wish Mom were here. I think Akito would listen to her. She had a special way of telling people to stop feeling sorry for themselves and learn to live."

"I am quite sure that your mother did have a special way about her Tohru-san. She raised a very special daughter."

"Thank you Hatori-san. I am going home now. I promised Shigure I would be there in time to fix the evening meal. See you tomorrow!"

"Be safe Tohru-san."

Hatori watched the young woman leave for home and then allowed himself to consider his feelings. Tohru and Kyo had both lost some special memories of Kyoko-san and each other because of his technique. Perhaps the worst sin of all was when Akito had forced him to erase Kureno's memories of Kyoko and the way in which Akito had forced him (Kureno) to arrange for her death. If Hatori were ever to testify in a court of law, he, Akito, and Kureno could all be imprisoned for murder. Granted they did not officially commit the crime, but Kureno had contracted it under Akito's orders and Hatori had been a witness to the conspiracy.

So many memories he had stolen, would there ever be absolution for him? If only he could erase his own memories. Sometimes he thought that would be bliss. He had always followed the rules and been intensely loyal to both his father and to Akito in their roles as Sohma head of family. He had never before questioned their orders but now he would give much for Kyo and Tohru to regain their memories as Kyoko-san had regained hers. That is, if hers had ever been taken. He wasn't really sure on that point. He knew that Sakura Alexander had been very resistant to his technique as well and her memories had never been erased though he had been ordered to, twice.

Sakura Alexander…she had said she loved him before she left on her final assignment. Was it possible, that she was still alive just unable to come home? This was what Tohru believed and her optimism was contagious. Hatori found himself hoping and believing that all would be well in the end. To his surprise, he could smile peacefully as he prepared for the next day's appointments.

2


	16. Chapter 9 Tohru and Akito

Author's Notes: Well, Chapter 8 was relatively short so I felt like I should include this chapter tonight as well. Please keep in mind that I am an eternal optimist andI must admit that my point of view may be an idealized one. I can't begin to imagine how anyone can be around Tohru for two years and not find their attitude toward life changing for the better. Please read and enjoy.

Chapter 9 Tohru and Akito

Tohru had given much thought to both Hatori's and Shigure's views on Akito and the manner in which he spent his time. She realized it didn't really matter what the two men might believe, it was what she believed that was important and she did believe that Akito was a very lonely person in need of a good friend. Each of the Sohmas had been that way to one extent or another. She just needed to find the key that would encourage Akito to unlock that silver-lined cage he had created for himself. She could hear her mother's words.

"Tohru-kun, sometimes people imprison themselves behind bars making it impossible for them to experience happiness and impossible for them to allow happiness in others as well. I met a boy like that one time. It made me very sad and I was powerless to do anything."

She decided that someone as young as Akito should not spend his life being afraid and embittered. Now that she had recovered her memories it somehow did not surprise her that Akito had been the young boy who had saddened her mother's heart.She resolved to do her best to help him learn about happiness.

Today, was the first day to put her plan into action. It was her day off from the clinic and she had promised Akito she would come for a visit. It was a beautiful day and the temperature was quite mild. With just a light jacket, a person could stay warm. She only hoped she could convince Akito of this.

Shigure wandered into the kitchen as Tohru put the finishing touches on thebatch of rice balls and thecrab croquettes she was preparing for him and his two cousins. "Tohru-kun, what is that wonderful smell?"

"I am going to visit Akito-san today, and if all goes well, I won't be back in time for supper. I didn't want any of you to be hungry tonight so I prepared some food that Kyo will be able to heat up for the three of you."

"Wonderful. It smells so good. Won't you consider marrying me Tohru-kun. I could live the rest of my life with you doing the cleaning and cooking and being perfectly happy with the results if only my beautiful flower would take me up on my offer."

"Shigure, what do you think you are doing" demanded Kyo as he walked into the kitchen.

"I'm proposing to Tohru-kun of course unless you want to propose to her Kyo. Alas,you and Yuki are too shy to take that step soI figure my proposal is the only way to keep her around here indefinitely," he said with a wicked grin.

"Shigure-san, you mustn't make fun of me this way." Shigure's impromptu lines had flustered her greatly.

"You stupid dog. Would you listen to what you are saying,"

"Tohru-kun, I am only trying to look out for the three of us and since neither Yuki nor Kyo will do so, I simply feel I must."

"Shigure-san!"

"Just kidding, Tohru-kun." With a laugh Shigure headed up to his study to finish the pages he had promised his editor.

Tohru sighed in relief. "Oh Kyo-kun, he almost had me convinced he was serious this time."

"Tohru, you silly, even Shigure isn't that big of a pervert (_I don't think_). He is ten years older than you after all."

Tohru answered Kyo's grin with one of her own. "I know you are right of course, Kyo. Where is Yuki-kun today?"

"_That damn rat,why are you always so worried about him?_ He decided that he needed to go to the library to study a little more before he came home today. He will be home in time for supper." Just then he noticed the rice balls and the crab croquettes. "Are you planning on being out for supper tonight?" he asked in concern.

"Why yes, I am visiting with Akito-san and am hoping I can convince him to come out with me to the park and to that one restaurant Ayame-san always visits. I don't know if I'll succeed, but I would really be happy if he could learn how much fun it is to live."

"Tohru, are you sure that's wise. I don't trust Akito one damn little bit and you shouldn't either. **I know**, I'll come with you."

"Kyo, do you really think that is a good idea?"

"No, I suppose not. It would probably only make him angry and then you might get hurt."

"Oh, Kyo, thank you for worrying about me, butit really isn't necessary. Akito-san has been very nice to me lately and I don't think I need to be afraid of his temper. It's true that he sometimes gets very angry but he hasn't been angry with me in quite a while. All should be well."

"I don't like it Tohru, but I know you will do what your heart tells you is true. That's what your father always did. Master tells me that's why your mom loved him so much. Just be very careful, please."

"I will Kyo-kun. Please make sure the food gets heated properly. If it's left up to Shigure-san and Yuki-kun, it may not survive the effort."

Kyo laughed with Tohru. The rat burned everything he tried to cook and Shigure was too lazy to lift a finger so it would be served cold. If it came to a choice between eating the food left to Shigure's or Yuki's tender ministrations and him doing the cooking, he would take his cooking hands down. That was one thing he did very well. Tohru was better, but he was okay.

"Good bye Kyo-kun, please tell Yuki-kun I will see him tonight."

"Bye. Make sure you are careful."

"Hai, Kyo-kun, I'll be fine."

Shigure watched in concern as she headed for Sohma compound._Be Safe Tohru-kun._The only thing he could do was call Hatori and give him a heads up on Tohru's plans for Akito this day.

"Momiji," Hatori called after his conversation with Shigure, "come here a moment."

"Hai, Ha'ri-san."

"Tohru is going to attempt to talk Akito into going to the park with her and then to that restaurant that Ayame always frequents. Will you let Tohru in and escort her to Akito's as you usually do? Afterwards, find a way to get over to the park without being noticed and keep an eye on those two. I really don't like the idea of Tohru-san being alone with Akito that far from the compound."

"Yes, Ha'ri-san. I'll find a way to keep an eye on them. I don't like her being alone with him either.It's impossible to predict what he might do or how he will behave."

Momiji hurried out to the gate to watch for Tohru's approach. Soon he saw her coming. "Tohru, welcome" he called as he swung the gate open for her.

"Hello Momiji. Thank you."

"No problem Tohru. I know you know your way around here now, but I do enjoy the chance to visit with you on the way to Akito-san's. Besides, this way I can make sure all the guys that think you are the prettiest, sweetest girl ever leave you alone."

"Oh Momiji, no one feels that way about me."

"You are wrong Tohru. I can name at least three people you know very well who feel that way and another six or seven that you don't know so well."

"Oh Momiji, you must be imagining things. I don't think that can possibly be true."

"I know it is but I won't argue with you."

Just then they arrived at Akito's quarters. Tohru turned to knock and then turned back to Momiji. "I'll see you later."

"Okay Tohru, later."

Tohru was surprised when Akito himself opened the door.

"Akito-san, good afternoon. Where is Kureno-san today?"

"I sent him to run a couple of errands for me. Won't you come in Honda-san?"

"Yes, thank you."

Tohru looked around and noticed Akito was completely alone in his rooms on this day. "Where is Sonomi-san? She is usually around when Kureno isn't."

"Sonomi-san? Oh, the maid. She had an emergency in her family and is on the other side of the compound. What's wrong Honda-san, are you frightened of being alone with me?"

"Of course not Akito-san. As a matter of fact, this will be the perfect day to ask a favor of you."

"A favor, of me? Why would I grant you any favors?"

"You aren't going to make this easy are you? That's okay, I didn't really think you would. However it just might be possible that you will have fun."

"Fun? What could I possibly find fun in granting you a favor? But you are fortunate today, I will at least allow you to ask."

"Remember that lovely tea that you treated me to a few weeks ago?"

"Yes, I remember. Why do you ask and what has this to do with the favor you wish to ask?"

"If it please you, I want to return the favor by sharing some of the places mom and I loved with you. I would also like to treat you to lunch at one of my favorite places. The only problem is, while the bus will take us there, I don't think it would be very comfortable for you, Akito-san. I was wondering if maybe you would have your driver take us there?

"Why would I do that Miss Honda? Why would I leave my comfortable room and accompany you on a pointless outing?"

Tohru knelt gracefully. "Akito-san please forgive me if I am presuming too much, but I thought that you might enjoy getting out on such a beautiful day. Do you not get tired of living all your life in just these few rooms? You rarely go out. Wouldn't you be interested in doing something new, Akito-san?"

"Not particularly. Do you not like visiting me here in my rooms. Are they not attractive enough for you? Do you find me boring because I spend most of my time in my rooms?"

"Oh no Akito-san that's not what I mean. I don't mean to offend you. I am very sorry if I have made you feel that way. Just tell me now and I will visit with you here. We don't have to go out, but I can't help but think that you might find it fun to do so…"

Tohru waited quietly, fully expecting Akito to refuse her plans. Perhaps she was out of line after all. She was very afraid she had made him angry.

"Miss Honda, look at me" Akito commanded.

Tohru raised her eyes to look at him.

"Being in these rooms every day does grow tedious. I find that your plan for an outing does interest me after all. How is the weather, will I be chilled if we go out?"

"It's a beautiful warm day Akito-san. A sweater should keep you warm but bring a jacket in case it becomes cooler, please"

Akito called his driver and bade him prepare the car.

"Please wait in the outer room while I clothe myself appropriately."

"Hai, Akito-san."

Tohru returned to the outer room and awaited Akito. _"Mom, I did it. I convinced Akito-san to go on an outing with me. I just hope it will help him learn why life can be so much fun."_

About 15 minutes passed as Tohru waited for Akito. He finally came out in a gray sweater and casual dress pants, a darker gray blazer flung carelessly across his shoulders.

"Will this suffice Miss Honda?"

"It's perfect! You look beautiful Akito-san. uhmmm…I'm sorry I am getting carried away again." Akito really did look gorgeous in casual dress. _"it's amazing how similar he and Yuki-kun are in looks,"_ Tohru thought.

"If you are done staring Miss Honda, shall we go?"

"I'm sorry. Okay, let's go."

As the two of them were leaving, Kureno was just turning up the walk. "Kureno, let the family know I shall return later"

"Yes Akito-san" Kureno turned to watch as Tohru and Akito got in the limo that was kept on stand-by for his usage. He wondered what magic Tohru Honda possessed that convinced Akito to go on an outing. It was really quite unusual.

Tohru waved to Kureno when she saw him turn to watch them leave.

"Where to, Miss Honda? This is your plan."

Tohru gave the driver instructions for getting to the park where she and her mom had spent so many pleasant hours. The driver looked to Akito for confirmation. When Akito nodded his head, they drove straight to the park. "Return in two hours and wait for me here," Akito instructed the driver. He then turned to assist Tohru out of the car. She accepted his assistance and watched as the driver left. "Now, Miss Honda, what do we do?"

"Well...I know, Let's have tea and some lunch first." Tohru said with a smile. She softly touched his arm and pointed at a nearby coffee shop. "They have the best potsticker plates there…uhmmm…if you don't like potstickers they do have other food," she added.

"You are in luck Miss Honda, I do like potstickers," Akito admitted.

"I'm so glad you do!"

The two of them entered the shop and ordered the special. As they waited for their meal, the waiter provided them with tea. "Shall I pour?" Tohru asked casually.

"Yes, do so."

Tohru pulled tea for both of them and engaged Akito in idle conversation while they waited for their plates. She was amazed at how interested he was to hear about Yuki, Kyo and their studies. She told him about how she felt sorry for Shigure's editor sometimes and about how much she enjoyed helping Hatori at his clinic.

Akito allowed her to ramble on and listened attentively. He really did know how to be charming when he was in the mood.

Tohru was quite surprised at how easily she had been able to talk to Akito. Usually, she wastongue-tied and struggling for words. Perhaps they really were becoming friends.

"Miss Honda, we have known each other a long time have we not?"

"Yes, Akito-san, it has been. Just a little over two years."

"I will address you as Tohru-san. I have heard many of my juunishi address you in such a fashion and it pains me to think that I am not as much your friend as are they."

"But of course, Akito-san. Please do. I would very much like to be your friend you know."

"Yes Tohru-san, I do realize that and I think that perhaps you are my friend. Did you know that you look very cute today?"

"Oh, why thank you." Akito watched the blush on Tohru's face and chuckled softly.

Tohru smiled her wide innocent smile at him and her eyes sparkled happily. "I am very happy you accepted my plan for today Akito-san. Isn't the food wonderful?"

"It will pass. What are we going to do next?"

The waiter brought the check and Tohru was getting ready to pay for the meal when Akito turned and handed him the money for the check.

"Akito-san, this was to be my treat to you!"

"Tohru-san, I would not be a gentleman if I were to allow you to pay for our meal. I do insist on doing this."

"Hai, Akito-san." She said with a smile. "Let's go to the park now."

The two of them began to walk toward the park. "Just a minute Akito-san" and Tohru stopped him while a line of ants crossed their path heading to an unknown destination. "Look, the ants are getting ready for winter. I bet their home is over there under those bushes" she commented. She stepped over the ants and Akito followed her example. "Akito-san, have you ever been on the swings," she asked next.

"No Tohru-san. I have never been one to swing."

"But you must Akito-san. It is so much fun and you feel so free as you swing up in the air and return again. You must try it."

"I must not do anything that I do not want to do."

"Hai, but please come Akito-san. Let's see who can swing the highest."

The park was not very crowded as school was in a session. There were a few young mothers with small children, but it was mostly empty.

Tohru laughed as the two of them began to swing. Akito caught himself smiling at her antics and had to school his expression. He could not be enjoying himself with this person; it was not part of his plan. After a few minutes he forgot he wasn't supposed to enjoy himself and became embroiled in a race to see who could get the highest, the fastest. The two of them found themselves laughing as the swings slowly came to a halt.

"Akito-san, I think you won that race. You got much higher than I did."

"Of course I did Tohru-san. I will not allow myself to be defeated by you."

"Akito-san, what is your favorite flavor of ice cream?"

"Strawberry"

"Really, mine too. Just a minute." Tohru raced across the park to the ice cream vendor. "Two strawberry cones please."

She returned to the swings and handed one to Akito. "You paid for the meal so I decided to pay for dessert."

"Thank you, this is very good."

"So far we've had lunch, ice cream, watched ants crossing the road and raced each other on swings. What else do you have in store for me today, Tohru-san?"

Tohru looked around and spied the slides. "Come on Akito-san, you'll like this too. Please don't tell me you've never been on a slide."

"I've never been on a slide." Tohru looked at him in surprise. "Then it's time you did," she said with much enthusiasm.

Akito found himself following her down the slide. After three trips down the slide, he said "Enough Tohru-san, I do not wish to do this again."

"Hai, Akito-san. Then let's go for a walk."

Momiji observed from a distance as Akito and Tohru took advantage of the swings and the playground slide. It would not do for Akito to realize he and Tohru were followed. The trees in the park hid him from their view, but he was able to see all that was going on. Tohru chatted animatedly with Akito and pointed out various aspects of the outing to him. He couldn't hear the conversation but he could imagine it. The most surprising part of this expedition was that Akito had humored Tohru today and had truly listened to her words. Long ago Momiji's natural optimism had failed where Akito was concerned. Akito had driven wedges between Kana and Hatori, Hatsuharu and Rin, and Kisa and Hiro with no remorse. After the hurt Akito inflicted on Kisa, Momiji had given up all hope that he might someday change.But now, now that optimism flickered back to life. Around Tohru, Akito seemed different. It seemed he had almost accepted her as a friend even though she was an outsider inside the Sohma's secret world. Tohru's influence had changed the lives of all the other Sohmas for the better, and now Akito's seemed to be changing as well. He wished he could join them but he suspected that Akito would never accept the idea that Momiji's presence was sheer coincidence when this neighborhood was not one frequented by those of the Sohma. Akito was beginning to change, but he had not changed that much, this was certain. As the two set off on a walk he followed at a discreet distance.

It was later in the day now and parents and their children had begun to fill the park. This might be the last warm day before winter set in and they all wanted to enjoy it. Tohru stopped by the Merry-go-Round and gave the children a spin until they shouted with excitement. She waved to the parents and trotted off to join Akito once more.

Akito walked beside Tohru and listened to her many exclamations. "Oh, what a beautiful flower. Isn't this blue flower lovely, Akito-san?"

She pointed out the blue sky, the children playing with their parents, students tossing Frisbees for their dogs to catch. "Isn't it amazing the many ways people have fun, Akito-san?"

"It is quite tiring Tohru-san. Let's go in this teashop and rest. I am beginning to feel chilled."

Tohru was immediately contrite. "I'm sorry Akito-san, I didn't think about the fact that you might be getting tired. That was very inconsiderate of me. Sometimes I get too enthusiastic. Let me go find your driver while you rest here"

"Tohru-san, I insist you have tea with me. I can walk back to where my driver waits after I've had a chance to rest."

"Hai, Akito-san."

Momiji waited across the street from the teashop.In the distance he notedwhere Kenobi-kun had returned with the limo. Soon Tohru and Akito would be walking to where he was parked.

The weather was cooling and cloudswere moving in as Tohru and Akito slowly made their way to where his driver had been ordered to wait. He saw Akito falter and Tohru guide him to the park bench. It wouldn't be much longer and they would be headed back. Momiji realized it would be prudent to make his exit now and return to Sohma house. It had been an interesting afternoon and he had seen nothing to worry about in Akito's behavior towards Tohru. He figured nothing bad would happen in the short time they were left without surveillance. Was it possible the Sohma head was really changing?

Tohru saw Akito's step falter and was immediately concerned. "Akito-san, do you mind if we sit here for a few minutes. I am still quite tired from all the walking we have done."

Akito nodded his head. He felt too weak to actually answer the question. He was very glad the girl did not notice the stumble in his last few steps. She was tired too. It made him feel better.

Tohru sat quietly with Akito and watched the children with their parents. They all seemed to be having a wonderful time. It was at times like this that she missed her mom the most.

"Tohru-san?"

"Hai Akito-san."

"Go find my driver and have him move the car to a closer location. I do not wish to walk all the way back to where I left him."

"Hai Akito-san, I will go tell him. You will wait here, won't you?"

"Of course. What other reason would I have for you telling him to move in closer."

"Oh yes, silly me. I will be back in a short while Akito-san."

Akito sighed as she left and allowed his weariness to gain a foothold for a short while. If he was not careful he would fall ill, again. How he hated this curse and the weakness it caused in his body. He had pushed himself too hard today. The chance to rest was needed. He dozed for a few minutes while he waited for Tohru and his chauffeur to return.

The next thing he knew, Hatori, his driver and Tohru were all coming toward him. Hatori called his name in concern.

"I am quite okay, Hatori. Just a little tired."

"Akito-san, you should not push yourself so hard."

"That's the problem Hatori. I am always being told, don't push yourself too hard, don't play on the swing, don't slide, don't go out to dinner…don't, don't, don't because I might get sick! It is no wonder that I have no joy in life. Hatori do you never think about what all these do nots can do to a person. It can make one insane. Leave me Hatori, I don't need your concern. I can walk to the car on my own.

Hatori backed off in surprise. Akito had never expressed such sentiments so openly before. He realized it just might be a good thing. Always before Akito had accepted every offer of help with no problem because it was his birthright. He had always liked being waited on hand and foot, but now…now he was changing. Hatori thought the change an improvement although he had not enjoyed Akito's anger directed at him.

Hatori glanced over at Tohru and saw the shock on her face.

"It's alright Tohru. This is a healthy anger. It's not like Akito's usual tantrums. It will be fine."

"Are you certain Hatori-san?"

"Of course."

The two of them waited by the car as Akito walked over with an occasional hand of assistance from Kenobi-san.

When Akito was seated in the car, Tohru wrapped a soft rug around him.

"Akito-san, the evening air has gotten cold, please accept this warm blanket."

"Thank you Tohru-san."

Akito leaned back and closed his eyes. He was quiet the whole journey to Sohma House.

Hatori was caught off-guard. What was going on here. Was Shigure right, could Tohru work her magic on Akito as she had on all of his other family members? It was odd in and of itself that Akito should even say thank you. Perhaps there was hope for the Sohma head after all. Tohru bade good night to Akito and Hatori and made preparations to go home.

"Tohru-san"

"Yes Akito-san?"

"It was fun today. Good night."

"Good night, see you tomorrow."

"Tohru!"

She turned to see Momiji walking towards her. "Momiji-kun, good evening."

"I'm going to see you home Tohru. Ha'ri said it was okay, and I can spend the night too. Won't that be fun!"

Tohru grinned widely. "Hai Momiji-kun, it will be."

Momiji saw Tohru to Shigure's house and after she said good night and excused herself, he knocked on the door to Shigure's study.

"Come in Momiji" Shigure called.

"Shigure, you are not going to believe what I saw today…"

Shigure smiled as Momiji settled down on a mattress in his study. So, Tohru had talked Akito into accompanying her today and apparently he had a good time. It would have been fun to see Akito swinging he thought. Humming a happy tune he made his way to bed. "Tohru-kun, I do believe you may work the miracle I still dream of…"

10


	17. Chapter 10 Shigure Plans a Christmas Ev...

Chapter 10 Shigure plans a Christmas Eve Party 

Christmas was quickly approaching and Shigure's entire household frequently left on mysterious errands. There was a low hum of anticipation amongst the young people. Shigure was having a party on Christmas Eve and had invited all of the juunishi. He had also given Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki permission to invite friends if they so desired. Tohru was the only one to take him up on the offer, as she had really wanted to invite Uo and Hana.

Shigure had been quite confident that it would turn out that way. He prowled the house humming under his breath "High school girls, High school girls," more and more frequently as the day came closer. Yuki and Kyo would look at him with disgust and Tohru simply smiled at him.

"Shigure-san, we aren't in high school anymore."

"That's true Tohru-kun but they are still cute young girls just like yourself."

More often than not if Yuki or Kyo heard him, he would end up eating one or two knuckle sandwiches. He was having such a good time!

Three days before the big day Tohru wandered into his study. "Shigure-san, did you invite Mii-san and is Ayame-san bringing Mine-san?"

"Yes Tohru, they are both invited."

"Wonderful, this will be so much fun. I'm so happy!" Tohru whirled out of the room on a fresh flurry of cleaning and Christmas preparations.

On the second day before the big event Tohru glanced at him at the dinner table. "Shigure-san, are you sure you don't want me to do all the cooking? I really wouldn't mind."

"Tohru-kun, for the sixth time, I do not want you to have to trouble yourself with the cooking. I want the caterer to take care of the food and I want you to take care of having a good time and helping to entertain our guests."

"Hai, Shigure-san. I will be sure to do that. I am making a dessert for everyone though."

"Tohru…"Shigure sighed in exasperation. "I will look forward to anything you might care to prepare," he said with a smile.

It was the day before Christmas Eve and Tohru was working in Hatori's clinic. The two of them were wrapping up his paperwork because it was going to be closed except for emergencies until after the New Year's celebrations.

"Hatori-san, are we just about done here?" Tohru asked.

"Yes Tohru-san, we are almost done." Hatori smiled at the young woman. "I guess you must have something else you need to do to get ready for the party tomorrow night, right?"

"Not really, I just wanted to take a few minutes and visit with Akito before I left to go home. I did promise him I would stop by every day I was here when I accepted this position. We've been here for most of the day and I have not had a chance to keep my promise."

"I can probably finish up here if you want to run over there. There is only about a half-hour's worth of work remaining"

"Are you certain Hatori-san"

Hatori nodded his head. "Run along Tohru-san. Check back here before you go home please."

"Thank you. I will return in a little while."

Tohru left Hatori's clinic and started across the courtyard to Akito's quarters. Akito had been watching out his window wondering if the girl would keep her promise. He surprised himself by realizing he would be disappointed if she did not and he had to punish her. He saw her crossing the courtyard and by herself this time. "Hmmm…I wonder where the rabbit is. He never allows Miss Honda to come over here by herself."

He stepped away from the window so she would not see him watching and continued to monitor her progress. Momiji suddenly materialized from a stand of trees and Akito turned away. He should have realized the rabbit still didn't trust him with Tohru-san.

"Tohru, hello" Momiji called with a smile.

"Momiji-kun, hello. Have you been busy today?"

"Yes I've been studying and tending to some of the flower beds."

"Do you garden too, Momiji-kun?"

"Not very often, but I do like to tend to the flowers occasionally. I'm not anywhere near as good a gardener as Yuki-kun, but it saves me from getting bored at times."

"I think that's fantastic that you like flowers Momiji-kun."

Momiji shrugged his shoulders. He had really only been waiting for Tohru to come across the garden. He had been certain she would since she always kept her promises. "I'll walk you the rest of the way to Akito's," he said with a smile.

"Thank you Momiji-kun."

It was only a couple of minutes later and they were at the entrance to Akito's apartments.

"I'll see you later Momiji-kun, I have to go back to the clinic after my visit here."

"I'll watch for you and walk you back to Hatori's. It may be getting dark by that time and you shouldn't have to walk alone in the dark."

"That's very kind of you Momiji, but I'm sure I will be okay."

"I insist, Princess Tohru."

She smiled gently, "Then thank you Prince Momiji."

She knocked on Akito's door as he headed back down the hallway.

"Come in," was heard from the other side.

Tohru pushed open the door and entered Akito's audience room. She knelt quietly and awaited his acknowledgement.

Akito turned from his window to look at her. "Good Evening Tohru-san. It must be a busy day over at the clinic. I was not certain if you would keep your promise today."

"Akito-san, I would never break my promise. Besides, I like visiting with you."

"Are you certain of that Tohru-san?"

"Of course."

"In that case, perhaps you would join me for tea this evening?" Akito asked as he held out his hand to assist Tohru in standing.

Tohru looked at the outstretched hand with some surprise. Akito had never offered to help her up before. Perhaps they really were friends. She took the proffered hand and easily stood up. "Thank you Akito-san."

Akito looked at the small hand in his. "Of course Tohru-san. Now if you will follow me." He dropped her hand and led the way into his sitting room. As always, Tohru looked around in delight.

"I have loved this room since the first time you brought me here for tea," she said with a gentle smile. "Akito-san, I just know you have a kind heart because you enjoy all this beauty."

"You are indeed a foolish girl, Tohru-san."

"Perhaps, but I still mean what I just said."

Akito ignored the comment and motioned her to sit on the cushions to his right. Sonomi-san entered the room with the tea tray and a selection of sweet breads.

"Place the trays there on the table and leave us."

"Hai, Akito-san."

"Thank you Sonomi- san " Tohru called as she was leaving the room.

"You are welcome Miss Honda." Sonomi smiled just once at the two people she left sitting in the room, but neither saw it.

"This is delicious Akito-san. I must tell Sonomi-san the next time I see her. By the way, Akito-san, will you be coming to Shigure's tomorrow. I especially wanted to see you tonight to find out if you had been invited."

"Yes, I will be there Miss Honda. Shigure would not dare hold a juunishi party without inviting me, you know. He has been especially careful since the graduation banquet."

"Oh, hai, he has tried to include you in any formal functions. He does love you very much, Akito-san and I know you love him too."

"Perhaps, perhaps not, Miss Honda. I really do wonder where you get your rose colored glasses?"

"Rose colored glasses, Me? What do you mean Akito-san, I don't wear glasses."

Akito sighed, "It was nothing Tohru-san. Please finish your tea."

Tohru finished her tea and rose to go. "Akito-san, please excuse me for leaving after such a short time but I still have much to do to prepare for tomorrow. Also, it is late and Shigure-san worries if I don't come home."

"Of course, Tohru-san, I will see you tomorrow at Shigure's."

Tohru met Momiji as she was leaving and he walked her back to Hatori's quarters.

"Hatori-san, I have returned."

"Tohru-san, welcome back. I manage to finish the remaining charts so you may feel free to go home now. I know you have much to do in order to get ready for tomorrow. Momiji, be sure she returns home safely."

"Of course Ha'ri-san. Let's go Tohru."

Momiji requested one of the cars to return Tohru to Shigure's house.

"Momiji-kun, this really isn't necessary, I can take the bus."

"But Tohru, I don't want to take a bus and I do want to talk with you for a little while. Ha'ri-san has kept you so busy that we haven't really talked in quite a while."

"I'm sorry Momiji-kun. That is true isn't it? Okay, we can take a car."

Momiji chattered away about school and his upcoming graduation. "You will come see us graduate, Haru and me, won't you Tohru?"

"But of course Momiji-kun, I wouldn't miss it. I think Hatori is closing the clinic that day so that everyone who wants to can attend."

"Yayyy…that makes me happy. I got to see you graduate and now you get to see me graduate. That's another thing we have in common, right Tohru."

"It is Momiji-kun. I am very happy I am still here to see you and Haru-san graduate. I was so afraid Akito-san might send me away right after I graduated, but he was kind enough to let me stay. I think maybe we are finally friends."

Momiji thought for a moment. He remembered the trip to the park and the times he had watched over Tohru and Akito's meetings since then. "I think you may be right Tohru. Please continue to be careful though."

"Of course I will. Kyo and Yuki-kun are always telling me that as well."

The car arrived at Shigure's house. "I won't come into tonight Tohru. I have some things I still need to do before tomorrow. Good Night, take care."

"I will Momiji-kun. Good Night, Be Safe."

As she walked in the door she saw Kyo and Yuki in the living room watching TV. "I'm home," she called.

"Ah, Tohru, welcome back," Shigure called as he came out of his study.

"Welcome home Miss Honda."

"Hey, Tohru, aren't you a little late tonight?"

"I suppose so, but we had a lot of paperwork to finish up so Hatori-san could close the clinic for the holidays. I also had to stop and see Akito-san before leaving, after all I promised."

"Well, I'm glad your back."

"Thank you Kyo for worrying about me."

Kyo turned back to the TV. "I wasn't worried."

"Yes he was Miss Honda, just as I was. We were just speaking of coming to Sohma house to pick you up." Yuki commented.

"You damn rat, I was not worried."

"Miss Honda, would you like to take a walk after dinner," Yuki asked, ignoring Kyo's outburst.

"Of course Yuki-kun. Let me change and I'll prepare the meal."

Tohru went upstairs to change into a more casual outfit and returned to the kitchen to cook.

Half an hour later, the four residents of Shigure's house were sitting around the table eating another of Tohru's appetizing offerings.

"Tohru-kun, another delicious meal. Thank you very much. I must go upstairs to write some more. Mii-chan is such a slave driver." Shigure shuffled off sniffling.

"Cut the dramatics Shigure."

Shigure grinned and continued to his office. He could always count on getting a rise out of Kyo. It wasn't quite so easy with Yuki though.

"Miss Honda, let me help you with the clean up and then we can walk," Yuki suggested.

"Thank you, Yuki-kun."

"I'll be in the living room if you need me to help," Kyo suggested.

"Thank you Kyo-kun, but there isn't that much to do tonight."

"Okay."

Yuki helped Tohru put on her coat and they stepped outside. The snow was falling lightly as they began walking toward his secret base.

"Yuki-kun, is there something on your mind? It has been a while since you asked me to walk with you like this."

"Yes, Miss Honda, there is something on my mind. As you know, in three months Kyo and I will be going to Tokyo to attend the University there. We are both concerned about leaving you here alone to deal with Akito."

"Yuki-kun, there is no need to worry. Akito-san and I have become friends. And even if we were not, there is still Hatori-san, Shigure- san, and Momiji-san to turn to if I am troubled. They all watch over me very kindly if you and Kyo-kun cannot."

"I know that but still, tell me Tohru-san, does Akito treat you well? It seems you have been spending a lot of time with him since you went to work at Hatori-san's clinic. Does he ever get angry and threaten you, Tohru-san?" Yuki said Tohru's name with a certain degree of shyness. It felt awkward on his tongue, but if Kyo could be so familiar with her as to call her Tohru, then surely this was okay.

Tohru stopped and turned to Yuki with stars in her eyes. "Yuki-kun, you have made me so very happy just now. Just to hear you say my name is wonderful. Thank you so much." ("_oh mom, he finally said my name. It sounds so wonderful coming from him doesn't it.")_

Yuki stammered for a moment and then repeated his question.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to not answer your question, I was just so surprised to finally hear you say my name. Akito has been very kind to me. He has not threatened me in a very long time and almost never yells. Is that what you wanted to know."

"Yes, Tohru-san. It is and it does make me feel a little better, but as you know, I have a hard time trusting Akito-san. Please promise me you will continue to be careful when Kyo and I have to go."

"Of course Yuki-kun. Cross-my-heart. It makes me feel so warm and wonderful to know how much you think of me. Oh, here we are at the secret base. Is there anything growing right now or did you just want to take check on the ground."

"No, no there is nothing growing at the moment. I just wanted to be sure it was ready to plant when the weather warmed. Tohru-san, will you take care of my garden while I am in Tokyo? I don't know of anyone else that I would trust to do so."

"Yuki-kun, please don't sound so sad. Of course I will watch over your garden. You'll be coming home at breaks, won't you? "

"If Akito consents, we will be coming home at breaks."

"I am sure Akito-san won't mind. He is very fond of you."

"I am sure he is Miss Tohru," Yuki said with a touch of sarcasm. The young woman at his side was totally oblivious to the tone of his words.

"I am so happy you know that Yuki-kun. Akito-san really does care for each of you."

Yuki looked at Tohru, disbelief clearly written on his features.

"It is true. You will know this someday."

Yuki smiled at Tohru. "Ever the optimist Tohru-san. Perhaps you are right."

Kyo continued to sit in the living room not really watching the show on the TV. "_I wonder if that damn rat is finally telling Tohru how he feels. He better not be telling her that I am worrying about her. I will so put him in orbit if he says anything stupid like that. "_

A few minutes later, Yuki and Tohru walked in the door. Tohru smiled at Kyo. "Thank you for worrying, Kyo-kun, but all will be well, you'll see." Tohru continued upstairs to finish her last few preparations for the Christmas Eve party.

"Good night Tohru-san," Yuki said as she left.

Kyo glanced over at him.

"What are you looking at you stupid cat?"

"Nothing'" Kyo tromped up the stairs to his room.

"Good night Tohru-kun" Shigure called as Tohru walked passed his study en route to her room.

"Good night Shigure-san."

Shigure smiled as he closed his door. "Yuki-kun has finally progressed to calling Tohru-kun by her first name. There may be hope for him after all." And then he turned back to his monitor.

8


	18. Chapter 11 Mistletoe Interlude

Author's Note: I know, Christmas was two months ago, but somehow this seems to fit. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I hope people have fun reading it.

Fruits Basket and the Fruits Basket characters belong to Natsuki Takaya. They are not mine.

Chapter 11 Mistletoe Interlude

The next day dawned bright and clear. There was a light dusting of snow on the ground and the trees were picture postcard perfect.

Tohru opened up her window and looked at the sunshine. She turned back to her bed and looked at all the gifts she had wrapped the night before. _I do hope everyone will like their gift, mom. _

Walking quietly downstairs she looked around Shigure's home. He had bought a Christmas tree this year and had it decorated much like the ones in America. Tohru had a wonderful time making decorations for the many branches. Her eyes traveled to the floor beneath the tree and she gasped in astonishment. There was already a large assortment of gifts waiting to be opened. _Oh Mom, isn't this wonderful. So many presents and such a beautiful day. I know it will be a happy one._

She went in the kitchen to begin breakfast and put the finishing touches on the holiday dessert she had made. She did hope everyone liked strawberry sponge cake, she had made enough for everyone to have multiple helpings. There was a strange plant hanging over the kitchen stove where she usually cooked breakfast. I wonder what this is, she thought. It must be another strange custom from America. Shigure really did do a lot of research to get ready for this party.

Everywhere she looked the house was sparkling clean and bright with colored lights and decorations. She heard one of the guys coming down the stairs and knew it had to be Kyo.

"Good Morning Kyo-kun, breakfast will be ready soon."

"Morning, I'll be out in the garden exercising, okay?"

"Okay, I will call when it's ready."

Yuki and Shigure both stumbled down the stairs before breakfast was ready.

"Something smells really good," Shigure said with a sniff.

"Shigure-san, Yuki-kun, Good morning."

"Good Morning Tohru-kun," from Shigure and "Good Morning Tohru-san" from Yuki.

It was going to be a good day.

Tohru returned to the stove to finish breakfast and was shocked by a kiss on the cheek from Shigure.

"Shigure-san"

Yuki sent him flying with a roundhouse kick. "Ouch, I was just following a western tradition. When a cute girl stands under the mistletoe, you are supposed to give her a kiss. Yuki-kun, you should try it, it's fun."

Yuki muttered under his breath "Ignore…Ignore…"

"What's going on?" Kyo wondered as he came back inside. He noticed the mistletoe hanging in the kitchen and the red mark on Shigure's cheek. "Shigure, you pervert. Why in the world did you hang the mistletoe right where Tohru has to stand to cook breakfast? What am I saying, where else would you hang it?" He noticed the red stain on Yuki's cheeks and decided not to resist the temptation to annoy the rat.

"Good Morning Tohru" and Kyo gave her a kiss on the other cheek.

Tohru's eyes got really big. "Kyo-kun?"

He grinned at her. " Why not, you know. It's just a holiday greeting." He winked at Shigure and went to wash his hands.

It was Shigure's turn to be astonished. _What on earth had gotten into Kyo?_ He looked at Yuki and saw the anger in his eyes…_Oh, now I understand. The cat just wanted to get a little of his own back_.

Tohru recovered from her embarrassment and gave the custom some thought. It was really quite nice in a way, she hadn't been kissed on her cheek since her mom died.

"Ummm…Yuki-kun,"

"Yes, Tohru-san?"

"Will you take this pan off the stove for me while I get the milk and juice out of the refrigerator?"

Shigure paused as he was getting ready to go sit down at the table with his newspaper. _Tohru wasn't really going to…._

Yuki stepped over to the stove and started to pick up the pan. Tohru stepped toward him and gave him a peck on the cheek. _She was! She was!_

"POOF!"

Suddenly there was a little gray rat in the kitchen. Tohru giggled. She picked up the pan and placed it on the counter and started serving up the meal.

"Tohru-san!" It was too bad Yuki was a rat, Shigure was sure his complexion would be a bright red and that would be a sight to see.

Kyo wandered back into the kitchen and noticed the rat. "What on earth, why did he change?"

Shigure grinned widely, "Tohru-kun decided to try out our new custom on Yuki-kun."

"She did what!" Kyo shouted in astonishment.

Tohru had turned her back and was putting the plates on the table. "POOF" Yuki returned to his human form. His cheeks were a bright red and Kyo began to laugh uncontrollably. "Tohru, I can't believe you did that…" Five seconds later he was picking himself up off the ground. The kick landed by Yuki had done nothing to dampen his laughter. "That was so worth the kick Yuki!"

Today was certainly starting off with a lot of surprises. _I wonder what else is going to happen _Shigure thought as he began to eat breakfast.

"Yuki-kun" Tohru said shyly, "you aren't angry with me are you?"

"What? Oh no Tohru-san. I was just surprised. That's all."

"Oh good."

The rest of the morning proceeded without any other major surprises. Gifts kept materializing under the tree as the day progressed. Everyone would begin to arrive around 2:00.

About 1:00 the guys were all finished with their showers and told Tohru the bath was all hers. She took a leisurely bubble bath and then began to dress for the party. She already knew which dress she was going to wear.

_The party invitations had been delivered and Ayame called Shigure's house to talk to Tohru. "Tohru-kun my dear you simply must wear that white dress I gave you for White Day last year. It expresses your lovely innocence and you are beautiful in it. If you don't wear it, I will be so hurt. You will wear it, won't you Tohru?"_

Tohru smiled. She had promised Ayame she would wear the dress. It was perfect for today, especially if she wore red ribbons and red shoes. Red and white were Valentine colors, but they were also Christmas colors. Uo and Hana arrived as she was getting ready to do her hair.

"Tohru-kun, you must let me do you hair," Hana said with one of her beautiful smiles.

"Tohru-kun, who are you dressing to impress? You look beautiful. Isn't she just too lovely for words Hana?" Uo teased with a grin.

Tohru blushed and allowed Hana to do her hair. Uo sat on the bed and the three girls chatted happily as she worked. Shigure walked by every few minutes and smiled to see the three girls sitting there in a relaxed frame of mind. Tohru's friends really were as cute as she was.

Finally, Hana was satisfied with Tohru's hair and the three girls descended the stairs.

Uo looked around, "Wow, that writer guy really did things up right for Christmas this year. Is he rich or something, Tohru?"

"I don't really know Uo, but the house does look fantastic doesn't it."

Hana spoke, "Something has disturbed the Prince, he is giving off strange electric signals, more than usual."

"I think I might know what it is" Tohru began.

"Uo-chan, Hana-chan, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation" Shigure interrupted. "Just wait until you hear what our sweet Tohru-kun did this morning." With much exaggeration Shigure told the story of Yuki's mistletoe kiss.

"Shigure-san, that's not how it happened," Tohru said with a becoming blush.

"I like the way he tells the story" Uo said with a grin. "That would be enough to upset the Prince, don't you think Saki-chan?"

"But of course you would like my story, after all I am a novelist!"

"Shigure, are you stirring up trouble again?"

"Of course not Ha-san, but you must hear the story of Yuki's surprise mistletoe kiss."

"Somehow I think I am going to hear it if I want to or not." Hatori sighed but he was smiling at his best friend. "Let's get it over with Shigure."

"It was the sweetest thing. This morning…"

The girls wandered away as Shigure turned a simple explanation into a fifteen-minute story.


	19. Chapter 12 Christmas Eve at Shigure's

Chapter 12 Christmas Eve at Shigure's 

While Shigure regaled anyone who would listen with his story of Yuki's mistletoe kiss, other people were enjoying themselves as well.

Momiji was bounding around the garden talking to everyone present. "Isn't this fun. Wasn't this a good idea? You know Shigure and I thought of it together."

Hatsuharu stood over in the corner having a quiet conversation with Kisa and Hiro while Ritsu stood in the corner looking lost.

Tohru spotted Ritsu and approached him. "Ritsu, hello. I am so glad you were able to come. Will you come help me serve drinks to the guests?"

"Are you sure I can Tohru-san? I will probably just spill the drinks and everyone will be mad at me. I will then apologize to the world for being so clumsy." This was spoken with a smile. In the time he had known Tohru, Ritsu had learned that he was not as horrible as he had always believed. He still spent a good deal of time apologizing, but at least it was only about half as much as before.

"I know you can help Ritsu," Tohru said with a smile.

With Ritsu carrying the tray, Tohru walked among the guests. Shigure had set up tents in the garden with small heating units so that everyone would have room to move around. Besides the juunishi, there were also many of the Sohma folks that Tohru had made friends with as she worked at Hatori's clinic. It was a large turnout for an event that was not New Year's.

Tohru had a smile and a hello for everyone. Many of the young men were vying for her attention, but they found Hana and Uo attractive as well. Ayame arrived with Mine and Mii arrived shortly afterward and the party went from loud to very loud. Laughter and conversation abounded everywhere and it seemed everyone was having a good time. Kagura had managed to corner Kyo, and much to everyone's surprise, Kyo didn't seem to mind too terribly much.

Ayame came striding across the garden toward the spot where Tohru and Yuki stood talking. "Tohru-kun, darling, you look so very lovely. Of course, who wouldn't be lovely in one of my creations. Doesn't she look beautiful Yun-kun? Of course she does, you are stricken speechless by how cute she is in a dress I made for her…say something Yuki, don't just stand there. I will have to take matters into my own hands." Ayame leaned over to kiss Tohru's cheek and suddenly found himself in a rosebush.

Yuki spoke quietly, "Let's go Tohru-san, I do not want to stand here and listen to my brother's speeches."

"But Yuki-kun, he did make the dress and…".

"Mine, did you hear that. My brother called her Tohru-san. Can you believe it, he is finally loosening up a bit."

Yuki took Tohru's hand, "Shall we go find you something to drink Tohru-san. Ritsu seems to have wandered off with the tea tray."

"Oh, of course. I am thirsty."

As she sipped a cup of hot tea Tohru looked about the lawn. _I wonder where Akito-san is? _The party had been in progress for 3 hours and the Sohma head had still not appeared.

"Yuki-kun, please excuse me. I need to have a word with Hatori-san."

Yuki looked up from his conversation with one of his friends from Sohma house who had begun attending Tokyo University in April. "Of course Tohru-san. Call if you need me."

Tohru walked over to where Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame were holding an intense conversation. Shigure saw her walking up and halted, "Tohru-kun, are you having fun? Aren't you glad I had the food catered so you could have time to enjoy the party?"

"Hai, Shigure-san. I am having a wonderful time. I didn't know it could be so much fun to be just a guest." She turned to Hatori. "Hatori-san, is Akito-san well? I do hope he will come today."

Hatori smiled. "Akito is fine today. He said he needed to run a few errands beforehand."

"Really, Kenobi-kun and Kureno-san took him shopping?"

"As a matter of fact, that is exactly what happened. He should arrive soon."

Hatori watched Tohru as she traipsed over to where Kyo and Kagura were talking. The three were soon involved in what looked to be an interesting conversation.

"Ha-san, what is so interesting?" Ayame asked.

"Oh," Hatori returned to his conversation with his friends. "Nothing much, I was just concerned about something for a minute there."

Shigure's gaze sharpened, but Ayame continued with his observations on Tohru, on Yuki, and on everyone there in general.

"Shop keeper," Mine called, "there is a gentleman here interested in that one creation of yours."

"That one?"

"Yes, that one!"

"Excuse me please, I must go talk to a potential customer."

Shigure looked at Hatori after Ayame wandered off. "Ha-san, are you thinking what I have been thinking?"

"Probably, but why don't you tell me what it is."

"It appears that Tohru-kun has developed a great deal of affection for Akito. You don't think she is falling for him do you?"

"I don't know Shigure, but that possibility is no reason for alarm, is it?"

"I'm not sure Ha-san. Akito seems to have changed quite a bit, but is it enough? Is there a chance do you think?"

"A chance for what…Oh, that dream of yours again. I don't know Shigure, but he has seemed quite different when he thinks no one else is watching. Most of the time he is the same Akito, except for not getting angry quite as easily as before. Every once in a while though, according to Momiji, there is something different in his actions, especially with Tohru-san nearby."

"I see. I can't help but be concerned. I'm quite torn between things proceeding in the current manner and looking out for Tohru-kun's best interest. What if Tohru falls for him and then he returns to the way he used to be? And another thing…where would my home be without our beautiful flower to keep it running smoothly?"

"Would you make up your mind Shigure? Do you want that to happen or do you not? I for one don't even want to contemplate it. Tohru with a broken heart is not a person I want to see. She deserves so much more than that."

"I agree, but we can't dictate a young woman's emotions. Maybe…"

"Maybe what Shigure…"

"Nothing Ha-san. It was nothing important."

"I don't believe you."

"Of course you wouldn't, you know me too well. It's just that…"

Before Shigure could continue his train of thought, Akito arrived. The garden became extremely quiet as the young man walked into view. He was followed closely by Kenobi and Kureno, their arms full of packages.

_What in the world… _Shigure and Hatori looked at each other and at Akito.

Tohru hurried across the garden to greet him. "Akito-san, welcome. Please come sit down and rest, I will bring you a cup of tea."

"Thank you Tohru-san, I think I will. Please show Kureno and my driver where to put the gifts I have brought."

"Akito-san, this is wonderful, I'm sure we will enjoy opening these gifts later. I will show them where to put them and then bring you your tea."

"That will be welcome."

Tohru guided Akito to the nearest tent and a comfortable chair. "I will be back in a minute. Come with me please Kureno-san, Kenobi-kun."

The two men followed Tohru into the house where she directed them to put the packages under the tree. She then returned to Akito with a cup of hot tea. "Hai, Akito-san. Please warm yourself."

Yuki and Kyo stood together and watched as Tohru greeted Akito. "Why did Shigure invite him," Kyo said in a sullen tone of voice.

"I have no idea," Yuki replied. "Perhaps because to not invite him is suicide."

"Look at that. Why is Tohru giving him so much attention?"

"She is Tohru after all," Yuki said in a neutral tone.

Kyo nodded his head. Yuki was right of course. Tohru was just being herself, but why she should waste the effort on someone such as Akito, he had no idea.

"Continue as you were," Akito said with a grand gesture.

The murmurs and laughter gradually resumed. People quickly recovered from the shock that Akito-san had actually attended an event not being held at Sohma House.

"Uo, Hana," Tohru called, " come meet Sohma Akito-san. He's the head of the Sohma family." Uo and Hana approached. Hana did so very slowly. "He has dangerous waves" she said to Uo just before they moved within earshot.

"Akito-san, these are my best friends, Uotani Arisa-san, and Hanajima Saki-san. We have been best friends since middle school. Uo-chan, Hana-chan, this is Sohma Akito-san."

Akito nodded his head. "How do you do, It's a pleasure to meet you."

Uo replied "likewise." She looked at Kureno standing by his side with a certain amount of speculation. "Tohru, who are these other two gentleman?"

"Oh, this is Sohma Kureno and Sohma Kenobi-san."

"I am very pleased to meet you" Hana said in her most mysterious tone of voice.

"HI" Uo said easily.

"Excuse us please now, Akito-san" Tohru politely asked.

"But of course Tohru-san."

The three girls moved off into a corner of the garden. "Are all the Sohma men this gorgeous," Uo said in surprise. "Akito-san looks a lot like the prince, and the other two aren't bad either."

"I guess so. All the ones I've met are anyway," Tohru replied.

"That man in the middle, Sohma-Akito, he gives off dangerous vibes Tohru. Be careful around him."

"Yes Hana-chan, I am very careful around him. He used to scare me, but now he's my friend. Please be kind"

"For you Tohru, we will do anything"

"Oh Uo-chan, Hana-chan, Thank you."

Akito turned to Shigure. "Shigure, show me into your house. I did quite a bit of shopping today and am tired. I need a quiet place to rest for a short while."

"Of course Akito-san, My house is yours."

"Of course it is."

Momiji watched as Shigure escorted Akito into the house. "Akito is really changing. He knows his presence is making people nervous and so is moving out of the public eye. Just a few months ago he would have been happy to stay right there and watch everyone's discomfort." He turned back to Hatsuharu. "Don't you think so Haru?"

"Perhaps, Momiji. That is one interpretation you could put on this. You haven't been this optimistic about Akito-san in a long time."

"I know, but she makes me want to believe."

Hatsuharu didn't have to ask who she was, she made him a believer as well.

Hana and Uo watched Tohru as her eyes followed Akito-san into the house. It seemed their dear friend was quite happy that Akito Sohma had arrived. The two young women glanced at each other. Uo spoke up, "Tohru, why don't you go make sure the writer and his guest are comfortable. We will entertain your other guests for a little while."

"Yes, please do Tohru." Hana agreed.

"Thank you Uo, Hana. I'll be back in just a few minutes."

Kyo and Yuki had also watched Tohru as her gaze followed Akito and Shigure.

"I don't like this, not at all," Kyo muttered.

"Nor do I."

_Has the damn rat left it for too long, is it too late for him to tell Tohru of his feelings? What is Akito to her now? Kyoko-san is this really okay?_

Yuki turned away from Shigure's house and circulated among the many guests. Many of the people there had been his friends when he had lived at Sohma House. _Besides, if she prefers to visit with Akito, who am I to say otherwise. _ Kagura walked over to where Kyo was watching Yuki. "Yun-kun is sad now isn't he? Do you think he's waited too long to tell Tohru how he feels?"

"I just don't know Kagura. I just don't know."

Hatsuharu came up and joined their conversation. "I understand why Yuki never told Tohru-san how he feels but now I am afraid he may never get the chance. She and Akito have become quite close. The strange thing is, she may be just the person Akito needed in his life. Even for him, she may be an irresistible force. I just hope he isn't playing her."

"Playing her, what do you men Haru?" Kyo asked with a worried gleam in his eyes.

"Think about it you stupid cat. What would one of the best ways to hurt somebody be? What if Akito is only pretending to like Tohru-san and she believes it and falls for him. What if he then rejected her? What would happen then?"

Kyo thought for a moment. "We would be there for her Haru. She means too much to all of us to let her leave because of something like that."

Kagura nodded her head in agreement. "Even Shi-chan, Aya-chan, and Ha'ri-san would stand by her side."

"But it would be up to Tohru, wouldn't it? It would be her decision to stay or go. What would happen to those of us she has befriended if she should decide to go.?"

"You know, I don't think she would let that drive her away," Momiji said as he came out of nowhere.

"MOMIJI ! Don't startle me like that," Kyo said angrily as he stopped just short of hitting Momiji with his fist.

"Forgive me, but I couldn't help overhearing. I don't think Tohru would leave us for something like that. She isn't one to let bad memories and bad things discourage her. She would be sad, but she would remember all the good as well. That's what Tohru's like, you know."

Haru had to agree with Momiji's assessment. "I suppose you are right Momiji. That is what she is like."

Kagura and Kyo sighed in relief. Haru had worried them there for a moment.

Shigure wandered over to the four young juunishi. "What are you doing looking so solemn. It's Christmas Eve! Have fun, enjoy yourselves."

"Yes Shi-chan," Kagura said with an impish smile. "Kyo, let's go get something to eat, I'm starving." Kagura pulled Kyo along in her wake. He looked back over his shoulder and shrugged in resignation. Shigure noted just a hint of a smile on the young man's face. Perhaps Kagura would get her fondest wish someday. She had mellowed out a bit as she spent time with Tohru.

The day passed quickly. After the surprise of Akito actually showing up, things did settle back down enough that everyone enjoyed himself or herself. Dinner was served at 8:00 and everyone began leaving for home. By 10:00 the only people remaining were Akito, Kyo, Tohru and the twelve juunishi. Even Rin had come this time as Shigure had delivered her invitation in person. Hana and Uo left a little earlier in the evening after they and Tohru exchanged Christmas gifts and now it was time to open the many gifts glittering under Shigure's tree. The living room was a little crowded but Tohru brought in extra cushions and everyone was able to find a place to sit.

Tohru's sparkling eyes got larger and larger as the gifts piled up around her seat. Momiji, who had quickly assumed the role of Santa's elf, was having a wonderful time passing out the gifts. There were gifts for every one, but it was evident that Tohru was the Princess tonight. "Oh my, I really can't accept these, this is too much" she would say every couple of minutes. Finally all the gifts were distributed and it was time to begin opening them.

Akito slowly stood up and every eye turned toward the Sohma head. "Since everyone is here at this time, I have an announcement I would like to make. This year I have a special invitation to issue for the New Year's celebration at Sohma House. Miss Tohru Honda, you are invited to Sohma house for New Year's. All events will be open to you except for the Zodiac banquet. Of course you will come."

The room was quiet as every eye turned to Tohru.

"Do you mean it, am I really invited? Oh, I accept. This is so exciting. Thank you for your kind regard Akito-san. I am already looking forward to it." _Mom, can you believe it? Akito-san has invited me to Sohma house for the New Year._

The room erupted in excited chatter that amounted to a cheer of approval. Akito sat down once more, the expression in his blue eyes hidden by the dark fall of his hair. _I did not anticipate such excitement at my invitation to her. What is so special about her? There is something, there has to be or they would not all care so much for her. And even stranger, she cares about me as well. I really don't understand nor do I have any idea why I decided to invite her. Why did I break my own rule? Outsiders have never been allowed to participate in the Sohma New Year, why now, why her?_

The gifts were all opened and Tohru was wide-eyed with astonishment. Every one of the Juunishi had given her a very special gift. She gazed at the dark blue kimono embroidered with gold and silver birds. "Akito-san this is so lovely, are you sure you want me to have it?"

"Tohru-san, why would it have been given to you if I didn't want you to have it?"

The juunishi, except for Momiji, all looked at each other in surprise. When did Akito start addressing her as Tohru-san?

Shigure sat back and took in the atmosphere. Life was becoming more and more interesting every minute. He looked at Yuki and saw an unexpected sadness in his eyes. _The rat was so used to thinking of the cat as an idiot, perhaps he should consider himself an idiot for never telling Tohru-kun of his feelings_. Tohru had been watching Akito closely all night. Shigure wasn't quite sure what to make of it. _Was it for real, or was it just an act the Sohma head was putting on to fool everyone and lull their suspicions before his next cruel edict? Somehow, this time, Akito's new attitude seemed to be the real thing._

"Shigure-san, it's snowing" Tohru joyful exclamation caught everyone's attention."

Shigure smiled, if Akito changed for anyone, it would be Tohru-kun or someone similar to her.

7


	20. Chapter 13 Christmas Morning with Akito

Chapter 13 Christmas Morning with Akito 

It was Christmas Day and Tohru sat at her window looking out across the garden. Everyone else in the house was still asleep but she had awakened early. Schools were out for the winter break and everyone would be home for the next several days. She was looking forward to spending time with all of her friends before the final push to study for graduation and the college entrance exams.

She had loved every minute of working at Hatori's clinic, but had really missed spending time with Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun. It was really nice that Hatori-san had closed the clinic for the week. Last night had been wonderful. She had received so many wonderful gifts. It really was too much, but asYuki andKyo bothpointed out, she had given to everyone as well so maybe she wouldn't have too much trouble. She looked over at the beautiful kimono hanging on her closet door. Akito-san really had been too kind to give her such a beautiful kimono.

She opened the closet door and took out the lovely green kimono Sakura Alexander-sensei had given her for New Years. It had only been two years since then but so much had happened. She smiled sadly. She still believed Sakura-san was going to return, but she had been gone for so long. Now she had two kimonos. A wry smile quirked her lips. _Well Mom, at least I will have the proper attire for the New Year's festivities. _

The white expanse of snow stretched on forever and adorned the trees with silver frosting. The snow was very beautiful and it was a rare occurrence at the holidays to have this much of it. This would be a fun week, she was quite sure.

Even as Tohru was staring out her window at Shigure's garden, Akito stood at his window. In his hands he held the crystal songbird Tohru had given him as his Christmas gift. Strange as it seemed, nothing else would have suited him as well. Why is it that she knows me so well? He looked across the garden and yearned to go explore this beautiful peaceful world of white. But he couldn't. He would only end up getting sick and then he would miss the New Year's celebration. That simply would not do this year. It would be Rin's year to perform the ceremonial dance as the incoming year was that of the Horse, and Ayame would participate too since the outgoing year was that of the snake. It would be quite spectacular he was sure.

Kureno knocked at his door before entering and Akito slid the crystal bird inside his sleeve.

"Yes, Kureno?"

Hatori-san requested that he be allowed to give you a check-up after yesterday's excitement. May I send him in?

Akito sighed, "Yes, go ahead." He turned and set the small bird on a shelf by the window while he awaited Hatori.

Hatori entered the room briskly. "Akito-san you are looking well. This should only take a few minutes of your time."

"Hatori?"

"Yes Akito?"

"What do you think of the idea of me visiting the garden when you are done here? Do you think I might? I have a strong urge to be out of this room and in the fresh air."

Hatori considered Akito's request very carefully. "Why are you asking me Akito-san? You have always done as you liked when you liked and I never have had much say on your activities."

"Because Hatori, while I wish to enjoy the fresh air, I do not wish to become ill with the New Year's coming up. It will be a very special occasion this year, I am sure. As my doctor, you are best qualified to tell me if this crazy idea of mine will be okay."

"It should be okay, Akito, but I would prefer you not go unescorted. Please consider taking someone with you just in case."

Tohru decided that she would go to Sohma house. If it was too early, she could always come back home. She left a note for Shigure and the boys and then put on her coat and muffler. It was chilly today but so beautiful. It was only 20 minutes to Sohma house by foot and she decided walking would be faster than waiting for the bus.

Letting herself into the gate at Sohma house, Tohru bumped into Sonomi-san as she was crossing the garden. "Sonomi-san, good morning. I wanted to tell you that the tea the other day was very delicious. Thank you very much for your hard work in keeping Akito-san comfortable."

"Tohru-san, and good morning to you. The young master is awake and Hatori-san is visiting with him if you'd like to go on up."

"Do you really think it will be okay if I disturb their morning? I really don't want to be a bother."

"I don't think it will be. It surely can't hurt to find out, Tohru-san."

"Okay, then I will. Thank you Sonomi-san"

Tohru traversed the last few yards to Akito's quarters and knocked on the door. Kureno who had been waiting in the outer room while Hatori did Akito's check-up opened it.

"Good morning Tohru-san. If you will wait a minute, I will see if Akito will grant you permission to enter."

"Thank you, Kureno-san. I'll just wait right here." Tohru removed her shoes and knelt on the mat as she waited for Akito to be informed of her visit.

Kureno knocked lightly on Akito's bedroom door.

"Enter"

"Akito-san, Hatori, Miss Honda is in the outer room. She would like permission to join you."

"Tohru Honda san is here? This is a fortunate occurrence don't you agree Hatori? Now I will have someone to accompany me on my walk."

Hatori glance up from his notes in surprise. "Tohru-san is here? I did not expect to see her until the New Year's. You are correct Akito. She would be the perfect person to accompany you this morning."

"Kureno allow her to wait in my tearoom. I will join her shortly. Hatori, why don't you go keep her company while I get dressed."

"Yes Akito-san." Akito's eyes softened just a little when he saw how willingly Hatori left him to go visit with Tohru_. "She truly has won over all my juunishi, and somehow, I don't seem to mind as much anymore. Perhaps it is because she has come to mean something to me as well, not just an obstacle to be overcome, but as a friend I can be myself with." _

Akito dressed hurriedly. He was looking forward to the walk around the garden this morning while the snow was still unbroken on so many paths. The snow reminded him of Hatori in many ways and of himself as well. He supposed that it shouldn't be surprising that he and Hatori were alike in some ways, both had been raised by the same man They could both be very cold men, and it seemed Tohru had become the spring that melted the ice around their hearts. He laughed mockingly at himself. The thought came. It was an unwelcome thought. _Who is truly being broken Akito? Can you really cast her off after coming to know her so well? _

Hatori joined Tohru in the tearoom. "Tohru-san, Akito asked me to keep you company while he got dressed. I gave him a checkup this morning because I was afraid his long day and all the excitement may not have been good for him."

"He is okay isn't he Hatori-san?"

"Yes, better than I have seen him in many months. You are good medicine for him, Tohru-san."

"Oh no, I can't be that. But he does seem happier lately, don't you think so Hatori-san. He seems to be living a little more and not thinking so much about dying."

"Yes, that does seem to be the case." Just then Akito walked into the room.

Tohru stood up and bowed courteously. "Akito-san, Good Morning. Please pardon the intrusion."

"Be welcome Tohru-san. Join us for breakfast this morning."

Akito motioned for both Hatori and Kureno to be seated at the table. He gestured toward the remaining cushion, "Tohru-san, please be seated. We will have breakfast soon." As if on cue, Sonomi entered and began serving breakfast.

Tohru watched her with a smile and Sonomi nodded her head. After all was ready, she bowed out of the room.

"Tohru-san, pour the tea for each of us."

"Hai, Akito-san."

_Oh dear Mom, I forgot about Shigure-san, Kyo-kun, and Yuki-kun. I wonder if they will be all right for breakfast. There are many leftovers from the party yesterday. They should be okay, shouldn't they?_

Kureno watched the interaction between Tohru and the other two men. He had very little chance himself to come to know her, but they seemed to know her very well. He watch Akito for signs that he was only acting, but they were not to be found. _Perhaps for once in his life, Akito would not follow through on an action that would cause more harm to the juunishi than had already been inflicted. Hatori had changed quite a bit. He was much the same as he had been before being forced to erase Kana's memories and watch her walk out of his life._

"Tohru-san, I have a favor to ask." Akito had finished his breakfast and was looking at her. "This morning I thought it would be nice to visit my gardens and Hatori has given the idea his approval. He did say he would feel better if I didn't go alone. He thought you might be willing to come with me."

"Hai, Akito-san. I would love too. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"I am quite sure. Just give me a minute to get my coat and boots."

"Okay, I'll wait outside the door for you."

She turned to Hatori, concern in her sea-green eyes. "Hatori-san, are you sure it will be okay?"

"I believe it will be Tohru-san. It isn't often Akito wishes to leave his rooms, I feel he should be encouraged to do so."

"Okay, then. We'll have fun."

Tohru went to get her own coat and boots on and Hatori turned to Kureno. "Kureno, is this for real, this change I am seeing in him?"

"Hatori-san, I only know what I have seen and it does seem to be permanent."

"Thank you. Then I will say good-bye for now. "

"See you later Tohru-san ," and Hatori left after putting on his jacket to go back to his quarters.

"I am ready Tohru-san." Akito's voice coming from directly behind her startled her.

"You startled me Akito-san, I did not hear you approach."

"I apologize. Shall we go." He offered Tohru his hand, which she took willingly.

The skies were a beautiful clear blue and snow stretched to the horizon and beyond. Tohru sighed in pleasure. "This is so peaceful Akito-san."

"Hai it is."

Akito didn't remember a day so bright or a snow so fine in his previous years.

His days really had taken on a new sparkle since he had allowed her to be his friend. He had never really allowed anyone to be his friend before, he had always stood alone.

He watched Tohru has she knelt and gathered up a handful of snow shaping it into a ball. "Akito-san, watch this," and she threw it at a branch. She missed horribly and Akito found himself laughing at her antics. "Tohru-san, I don't think that is what you wanted me to see," he said with a smile.

She blushed a bright red. "I always have had a terrible aim. Why don't you try it Akito-san? I bet you can hit the branch right there."

Akito decided to give it a try. He mounded the snow into a ball and threw it at the branch she had missed.

"Amazing Akito-san, you hit it on the first try!" Tohru cried in delight. She was startled when a second snow ball hit her on the shoulder.

"Akito-san, that's not fair!" The two young people began a snowball fight in earnest. It only lasted about five minutes and then Akito collapsed on the garden bench near their location. "That was so much fun, Tohru-san. I've always dreamed of having a snowball fight." And he found it was true. When he had been a young boy, he had always wanted to join the other children in the winter snow, but he had always been told no because he would get sick or no because the other children were of a lower station than he was. Even with the juunishi the man who had raised him had never allowed him to participate.

Tohru felt a great deal of sympathy for Akito. Had he always been this alone, this lonely. The chances seemed good that he had never had a close friend. Thinking of her friends Hana and Uo, as well as all the other Sohmas who had become her friends, she felt very sad for him. Shigure-san and Hatori-san were probably the closest and there was still a lot of distance there.

Tohru gathered one last snowball and splashed it on Akito's hair. He gave a start and turned toward her in surprise.

"Tohru-san, now that wasn't fair. Just because your aim is poor and you never hit me before, you had to sneak up on me…" He gathered together a hand full of snow off the bench and threw it directly into her face.

She collapsed on the bench next to him, laughing joyfully. "I did deserve that Akito-san. This has been so much fun!"

He smiled in agreement. Suddenly though, with the cessation of activity, he felt himself chilled. "Tohru-san I think it is time to return to my rooms. Perhaps you will have a cup of hot chocolate with me before you go back home?"

"Of course Akito. That's what friends are for, to have snowball fights with, and to drink hot chocolate with…right?" She noticed he was beginning to shiver. "Akito-san, are you warm enough. Would you like my coat? I do hope you will be okay. This will be all my fault if you get a cold Akito-san"

"I will be fine Tohru-san. I just need to go back indoors and warm up. I won't get sick, you'll see."

The two of them took the most direct route back to Akito's rooms. By the time they returned, he was shivering uncontrollably. "Akito-san, are you okay? Should I go get Hatori? Oh if only I hadn't smashed that snowball on your head, this would not have happened."

Akito placed a hand over Tohru's. "It will be fine Tohru-san."

He left here in the outer room and changed into a dry kimono and warm slippers. The shivering slowed down as the warmth of the indoors started to soak in to him.

He came out to the anteroom and picked up the intercom to the kitchens to order some hot chocolate.

"Come with me Tohru-san. There is a fire laid in the sitting room and it will warm me up quickly"

"Are you sure Hatori-san should not be called?"

"Yes, he will be over here to check on me tonight again. He worries too much when I go out. There is no need to call for him right now."

The warm fire and the hot chocolate seemed to have the desired effect as Akito warmed up and stopped shivering. "See, Tohru-san, I told you all would be well."

"Hai, Akito-san. You were right."

"I usually am right," he said firmly.

Tohru looked into Akito's blue eyes and realized she was finally able to see to the inner person. "Akito-san, remember when we talked about how I knew of you, but did not really know you?" Tohru asked out of the blue.

"Hai, what of it?"

"I think I may finally be coming to know you Akito-san. I can see into your eyes today, beyond the walls that were there when you asked the question."

"Is that so Tohru-san?"

"Hai, that's true." Tohru glanced at the clock. "Please excuse me, it is almost noon and Shigure-san, Kyo-kun, and Yuki-kun will be needing lunch. Thank you for the company and the hot chocolate. I will see you later, Akito-san."

Tohru left and Kureno reentered Akito's quarters. "Akito-san, Miss Honda seemed to really appreciate the kimono you gifted her with yesterday. I wonder how she would feel if she knew you bought all of the other gifts just so you could give her that?"

"She is not to know that Kureno," Akito said in his dangerous tone of voice. "That is not something she needs to be told Kureno and you will swear not to do so."

Kureno nodded. "Hai, Akito-san. I do understand, but still, it was a very thoughtful gift. Is your plan still the same as it was six months ago, or a year ago?"

"I don't know Kureno, I really don't know."

Kureno bowed and left the room.

When Tohru returned to the house on Christmas Day, she found two very worried young men had missed her.

"Tohru-san, welcome home. Is everything okay?"

"Tohru, where have you been? We wondered when lunch would be cooked, or are you expecting me to cook again. I got nothing but complaints from Shigure and this damn rat this morning when I put breakfast on the table." Kyo complained.

"Ahh, Tohru-kun, our beautiful flower, you have returned. You were certainly missed this morning." Shigure greeted her and nodded toward Kyo and Yuki.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. I will start lunch right away." Tohru walked into the kitchen and fastened her apron. Lunch was ready and on the table in half an hour. The four of them sat down to eat.

"So, Tohru-kun, what did you do this morning?" Shigure asked, an amused glint in his eyes. He had already received a call from Hatori outlining the events of the morning.

"Oh, well…" Tohru blushed. "I spent the morning with Akito-san. We went for a walk in the garden at Sohma House and had a snowball fight, and went back to his rooms and had hot chocolate. Then, I came home so I could fix lunch and be together with all of you."

Purple eyes and red-brown eyes turned her direction. "Miss Honda, do you…do you really enjoy spending time with Akito?" Yuki asked.

"Why the hell can't you be more careful around him, Tohru…"

"Oh my, I really don't mean to cause you to worry. Akito-san is my friend, just like Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun. I love spending time with my friends."

"Then, Tohru-san, why don't you spend the afternoon with Kyo and I. We have a whole week away from classes and cram school and you don't have to work."

"Yeah, Tohru, why don't you spend the day with us."

"I would love to!" Tohru took the two boys hands and pulled them into the living room. "What shall we do today. Play cards, go for a walk, go shopping…"

Shigure watched his three charges. _Life is so much fun since you came to live together with us Tohru-kun._ He left the three making plans and went upstairs to his study. He opened the file with the story he had begun on the day of their graduation. Perhaps there would be a happy ending after all.

8


	21. Chapter 14 New Year's Eve with the Sohm...

Chapter 14 New Year's Eve with the Sohmas 

The week between Christmas and New Years flew by quickly. There was a cold snap and the snow stayed on the ground for the whole week. Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru spent their days outdoors in the snow. They built snow forts,fought snowball fights, and created snow angels. Sometime Momiji and Hatsuharu would join them and other times it would be Kisa and Hiro. In the evenings they would gather around the table to chat and play cards. More often than not Hatori and Kagura would join them at that time. It was a lighthearted time, a time of no cares and few worries. For just a few days Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki were able to forget about the upcoming separation when the boys would be leaving for Tokyo University. Tohru never doubted but that they would succeed in gaining admittance.

New Year's Eve arrived and Hana and Uo came over to help Tohru with the traditional cleaning of the house. This had become a regular event for them since Tohru had first gone to live with the Sohmas. Yuki had gotten a little more skilled at helping with the housework and Kyo managed to not get blamed for everything that went wrong…well almost at any rate. He and Uo still had a few arguments when things went awry. This year Kagura had joined them to help in the cleaning. She and Rin had already been through their small apartment and given it a thorough cleaning. With Kagura's help the house was clean in record time. There was still a while to wait before their presence was required at Sohma House.

Uo and Hana joined Tohru upstairs in her room as she began to pack her overnight bag. They oohed and aahed over her two kimonos. "Alexander-sensei and Akito-sama both have remarkable taste," Hana said approvingly.

"Yeah, just imagine, our little Tohru in traditional kimonos. She will look so lovely!" Uo winked at Hana as Tohru started to protest her compliment.

Finally Tohru was done with her packing. Hana and Uo presented her with a traditional hair ornament to wear with her kimonos and took their leave. "Happy New Year's all. See you in a few days." The two girls went home to be with their families.

Tohru returned to her room to be sure she had not forgotten anything. She opened her desk drawers and saw the journal Kyoko had written for Akito and which had been entrusted to her by Kazuma-san. She started to close the drawer back but then removed the journal. Akito had changed much in the last several months, his eyes had been so clear and open the last time she had been together with him. Perhaps New Year's would be the right time to present him with his journal from her Mom.

She sighed. She had not seen Akito since Christmas morning. She wondered if he had had a pleasant week. It had been quite a relief to know that he had not taken cold from his jaunt in the garden that day. Hatori had reassured her on that point. She had been very worried that he might. _Mom, I miss our daily talks. Akito-san is so different now Mom. He seems softer, more open to friendship now. I think maybe he's started thinking more about living and less about dying. It makes me so happy!_

"Tohru-kun, are you ready to go? It's time that we were leaving."

"Hai Shigure-san, I am coming."

Tohru grabbed her overnight bag and went downstairs. "I'm ready. Shall we be going?"

Tohru and the three men set off for Sohma house with Yuki carrying Tohru's case.

There was much laughter and talk on the way there. Tohru, Yuki and Kyo still seemed to have so much to say to each other. It was quite amazing. Shigure followed behind listening to the laughter. _This was the way New year's was supposed to be._ He knew it was going to be an interesting three days.

When the four arrived at Sohma House, a hyperactive Momiji opened the door. "Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, good evening. Tohru, come with me. Let me show you to your room. You'll be staying in Hatori's extra bedroom. It's right next door to mine. Isn't that wonderful? Yuki, Kyo, you'll be staying in Yuki's old bedroom. Akito had an extra bed moved in there yesterday."

"Why do I have to share a room with that damn rat, again!" Kyo said angrily.

"There is another option Kyo." Kyo looked over at Hatori who had just entered the hallway. "Oh yeah, what?"

"You can stay in your mother's old house."

"No thanks, I think I would prefer to put up with Yuki for three days."

"Is there no other choice, Hatori?" Yuki asked with a sigh.

"I am afraid not Yuki, not if you want to stay here in the main house. It seems we have a larger attendance than usual this time around."

"Very well, I can tolerate the stupid cat for that long, I think."

"We could always put Tohru-kun in my old bedroom _The one I'm staying in for the next three days_ and Kyo could have the room you set aside for her…"

**"NO!"** from Kyo and Yuki. Shigure shook his head to clear the stars away. "Ouch…I think that was a definite no to that idea."

"Tohru, I'll show you to your room and then Sonomi-san can help you get dressed for the party tonight. Akito has assigned her to you especially for the next three days."

"oh, uh…thank you very much."

Tohru looked around her room in delight. It was done in yellows and pinks. _I bet this was Kana's room when she lived here Mom._

"Sonomi-san will be here in a short while. There is a bathroom next door if you want to freshen up Tohru."

"Thank you Momiji. I'm sure I will be fine."

After taking a bath, Tohru began to comb out her hair and get ready for the event. Tonight she was going to wear the dark blue kimono given to her by Akito. _Sakura-san, wherever you are, please forgive me, but I feel I must wear this kimono tonight. I think he would be upset if I didn't. _Sonomi soon arrived and helped her to tie her obi and do her hair in the traditional fashions. After she finished dressing, Tohru looked in the mirror. " Sonomi-san is this really me?" Looking back at her was a lovely young woman with sparkling blue- green eyes and shining hair done up in a bun. She barely recognized herself.

"Hai, Honda-san, it is truly you."

"Thank you Sonomi-san. This is wonderful."

Sonomi bowed and left.

"Tohru, hey Tohru, it's time…"

She opened her door and shyly stepped out. Momiji stopped in mid sentence. "Wow! May I escort you down the stairs, Princess Tohru?" His eyes were wide with admiration. Wouldn't everyone be surprised when they saw Tohru looking this beautiful?

Tohru accepted Momiji's proffered arm. "Of course."

Akito stood back in the shadows where the group awaiting Tohru-san could not see him. _Will she be wearing the kimono I gave her tonight? How will it look, I wonder. She is very cute, but…_

He saw Tohru descending the stairs with Momiji. _She was an angel in blue_…he retreated down the hall and returned to his rooms. Even Sohma heads had to uphold tradition and it wasn't time for him to make an appearance, yet. He found himself a little jealous. _How did the rabbit rate escorting her down the stairs? He had really expected it to be Yuki._

Yuki and Kyo were struck speechless at Tohru's appearance. This was one of the only times she had ever been seen in traditional garb.

Momiji watched the expressions on all the faces. He saw the total shock on the faces of Kyo and Yuki and grinned. He knew one of them would probably take over when they reached the bottom of the stairs, but for now the princess was on his arm. Arriving at the bottom of the stairs, Momiji bowed gracefully to Tohru and offered her to Yuki. Yuki bowed in turn and offered Tohru his arm. Tohru accepted and they proceeded into the banquet hall that was open to all.

"Tohru-san, I told you three years ago that you would be cute in a kimono. You didn't believe me then, but I think you must believe me now. You are very cute." Yuki smiled his gentle smile and Tohru returned it. Kyo followed a few steps behind the two, he had decided that he had no romantic interest in Tohru, but boy did she look terrific tonight. Kagura caught up with them as they were entering the hall. Kyo turned and stopped short. Kagura was in a lovely green kimono and she was gorgeous too. He forgot in his irritation with her at times how cute she really was. "Hey Kagura, that suits you." Kyo said with a warm grin.

It was Kagura's turn to be astonished. Kyo was actually complimenting her. He hadn't done that since they were very small children. Her face lit up with a big beautiful smile. "Thank you, Kyo-kun"

Kazuma entered the hall just behind Yuki, Kyo and the girls. He watched Kagura's face light up and smiled. Yes, his son was going to be just fine. Just then Tohru turned and saw Kagura and Kazuma.

"Kagura-chan, you are beautiful. That kimono is perfect on you!"

"Thank you, Tohru-kun. I think you look great as well."

Tohru then turned to greet Kazuma. "Kazuma-san, hello. How are you tonight?"

"I am fine Tohru-san. I must say you look wonderful in that kimono. The color suits you very well."

A slight blush stained Tohru's cheeks as she accepted his compliment. "Thank you very much Kazuma-san. Sonomi-san did a wonderful job in dressing me. I'm not sure how she did it."

"It wasn't Sonomi-san, Tohru-kun."

Tohru turned to see Shigure standing behind her. "You are our flower and our hearts' treasure Tohru-kun. It is you that make the kimono, not the kimono that makes you."

"Shigure-san…. why thank you."

Everyone began to settle into their places as it was almost time for the banquet to begin.

Tohru was seated with Yuki to her right and Kyo to her left. She was quite happy with that arrangement. It was nearly time and the room grew quiet with expectancy. Akito entered through the door at the head of the room wearing a traditional kimono in dark blue and white. He made his way to the head of the table and sat down.

"Let the banquet begin." He ordered and the food began to be passed about and the conversation started up again. Tohru watched the festivities in wonder. There were Enku singers, acrobats, and folk dancers circulating around the room for everyone's enjoyment. Yuki watched Tohru as she watched the entertainers. He felt a new appreciation for the Sohmatraditions. Akito was watching Tohru as well. Her whole face was lit with delight as she took in all the entertainers. He was still not quite sure why he had taken the action of inviting her, but she was happy and that was enough for the moment.

"Yuki-kun, isn't this wonderful! I never knew a New Year's celebration could be like this."

"Hai, Tohru-san. I had forgotten how much fun this could be."

Shigure sat with Hatori and Ayame, but his gaze was on Akito. He watched the Sohma head as he watched Tohru. Perhaps Akito was well and truly on his way to caring about someone more than himself. He watched a smile fleet across the features when Tohru clapped for an especially wonderful performance. He looked around the room and realized how many people Tohru had befriended since going to work for Hatori.

"Ha-san, don't you get jealous with all the people who migrate toward Tohru? After all, wouldn't you like to have her all to yourself in a nice quiet clinic. Just think…"

"Shut up Shigure. There are still a lot of tales I can spread among the publishing industry if you don't."

"My lips are sealed"

A smile quirked Hatori's lips as he took a sip from his cup. It was always fun when he could shut Shigure up for at least a few minutes.

The dinner came to a close around 10:30 p.m. It was time for the juunishi to go prepare for the zodiac banquet and the New Year's dance.

Tohru turned to Yuki. "Yuki-kun, I guess I'll see you later. I know you have to attend the zodiac banquet. Enjoy yourself. I'll find Kyo and we'll keep each other company. Good night."

Akito approached Tohru as the Sohmas were filtering out of the banquet hall. "Tohru-san, Good Evening."

Tohru bowed respectfully. "Good evening Akito-san. The banquet was wonderful, thank you for the invitation."

"I am sorry I did not get a chance to speak with you earlier tonight, but I did want to say hello before leaving. You are very cute tonight. That kimono suits you very well. Thank you for wearing it."

"It was given to me by you Akito-san and…well I just thought that you would like for me to wear it tonight since it was a gift from you. Uhmmm…I will see you tomorrow won't I Akito-san?"

"You can be sure of that Tohru-san. Good night."

Tohru turned and found Kyo directly to her right. "Kyo-kun, I'm really glad to see you. I'm not sure what to do with myself now that we are done eating."

"Come with me Tohru, I'll show you my favorite places in the outer compound and when the time is right, we will watch the sunrise together. I am sure Yuki will be able to join us by that time. Did you know that Rin and Ayame will be doing the dance tonight? It should be beautiful. The dance usually is."

"Kyo-kun, how do you know? You told me you were not allowed in the banquet."

"I'm not, but I know the perfect place to hide so that we can see what is going on inside. The zodiac banquet is held in a room with large windows, and if you know the right place, you can see everything."

"Kyo…"

"Don't look like that Tohru. I know what you're thinking, but you don't have to feel sorry for me. This time I'm glad I can't be there. It means I get to spend the evening with you unless you want to do something else."

"Oh Kyo, thank you. Our friendship means so much to me. I am truly happy we have know each other for so long even if we didn't realize it."

"Yeah, me too."

"Kagura-chan was beautiful tonight in her kimono wasn't she?"

"Yeah…. Hey why are you asking me that. I don't care what Kagura wears. I'd be just as happy if I didn't see her at all."

Tohru giggled. "Sure you would, Kyo-kun."

"Anyways, come on. If we don't get changed and get there soon, we'll miss the dance."

Tohru went to her room and Sonomi-san was waiting for her. Sonomi helped her unfasten the obi and then left Tohru to get dressed in some warmer clothes for her evening adventure with Kyo.For many years she had seen the cat go aloneto the place where the dance could be watched. This time he wouldn't be alone. She smiled when Tohru left her room again to rejoin Kyo. "Sonomi-san, don't wait up for me, I will not be in until after the sunrise."

"Hai, Tohru-sama."

"Sonomi-san that is too much. Have a lovely night with your family."

Kyo took Tohru's hand and led her to the place he had told her about. "This will be our secret place, Tohru. It's the best place there is to view the dance."

Tohru followed Kyo as he climbed up on the roof of one of the houses nearest the wall surrounding the inner compound. "Kyo-kun, this is wonderful, I can see so far from up here."

"Yeah, that's why I like it. See that building down there with the big windows, that's the zodiac banquet room. We should be able to see everything from here."

Tohru looked and to her amazement she could see everything that was happening. She could make out the individual features of each of the juunishi. She was sure that both she and Kyo would be able to watch the dance.

The two friends sat together and chatted as they waited for the dance to begin. "Kyo-kun, do you really dislike Kagura?"

"No, I guess not. I just hated getting beat up by her all the time. She has calmed down a lot. I think that my memory being erased after meeting Kyoko-san also made me forget how much Kagura and I liked each other when we were children. She always took the time to play with me when no one else would. I'm beginning to remember quite a lot of things I had forgotten."

"Oh Kyo-kun, that's wonderful. I'm happy for you, and I'm happy for Kagura-chan as well."

"Hey, look, the dance is starting."

"Tohru turned and watched the windows. Soon she heard the faint sound of music drifting across the open expanse and she could see Ayame and Rin dancing. Ayame's every move was graceful and flamboyant. Rin's were graceful as well, but much more subdued. _It must be the difference in their personalities_

The dance continued for several minutes and Tohru could only marvel at its beauty.

"Kyo-kun, thank you for bringing me here tonight."

Once the dance was ended, Kyo stretched and offered Tohru his hand once again. "Come on, let's get back to the main house. I know Yuki and probably everyone else is going to be looking for you before too long."

"Do you really think so? I think they probably have more important things to consider right now."

"Doubt it."

They returned to the main house andmade themselves comfortablein the sitting room by the fire. Tohru had gotten a little chilled as they watched the dance in the cool night air and the blaze felt wonderful. Kyo watched the fire shine on her chestnut brown hair and the sparkle in her sea-green eyes. _Kyoko-san, thank you. I really feel as if I have a sister and a family to belong to. _

Yuki found them in the sitting room half an hour later. He had changed out of his formal clothes and into something much more comfortable. "Tohru-san, the sun will be up soon. Shall we go find a place to watch the first sunrise of the New Year."

"Hai, Yuki-kun. Kyo-kun, you'll come too won't you."

"Of course. Hey, here's Kagura. Do you mind if I invite her to join us?"

"No please do."

Fifteen minutes later the four young people were up on the roof and the sun was just beginning to come up over the horizon.

"It's so beautiful. Mom and I always loved the first sunrise. Does everyone have their wishes ready?"

Each of the other three nodded their heads and the sky blossomed with pink, purple and orange streaksas the sun rose above the rooftops.

It was fully daylightwhen they went back to their rooms to get a few hours of sleep before the first day of the New Year went into full swing. Tohru couldn't wait to see what new joys the day would bring.

7


	22. Chapter 15 New Years at Sohma House

I just realized it has been a while since I made the various disclaimers. Neither Fruits Basket nor the Fruits Basket characters belong to me (sigh Shigure...) They are the property of Natsuki Takaya.

Sakura Alexander-sensei is an original character created by Yuki Seki. Yuki-chan has graciously allowed me to use this character. If you find yourselves curious about Sakura-san, her story is told in "When Spring Comes, Remember Me." As for Sonomi-san, the erstwhile maidservant, she's the figment of my imagination. It stands to reason that Akito should have a maid, the name and any personality she may have are mine.I originally created her for my story "Akito, Three Points of View"

DriftedStars- I didn't find your e-mail address so I'll answer your question this way. The numbers at the end of my chapters lately are just the number of pages in the word document I loaded. I've been inserting page numbers because I like to see how long my chapters are, and I guess I need to remember to delete them. I am very glad you are enjoying this story. I am having a lot of fun writing it.

Darkinufan - I may have mislead you. This isn't Shigure's story yet, it's still mine. But it is one he will eventually write. -) I don't know a lot about Japanese New Year's traditions I have to admit. That's probably why these last few chapters are a little sketchy on the details.

Everyone, Please read and enjoy. Thank you to those of you who have reviewed.

Chapter 15 New Year's Day

New Year's Day dawned bright and clear. There wasn't much activity around the Sohma compound until the late morning hours. There was one exception to that rule. Akito stood at his window watching the sunrise. He stood there as he had stood for many years, alone. Sonomi-san came in to attend to the morning chores. She came in silently and was preparing to leave the same way but something unusual happened.

"Sonomi-san" Akito's voice stopped her.

"Hai, Sohma-sama?"

"Come here. Is this not a beautiful sunrise?" He gestured to the garden bathed in a rose and gold hue. "I've never really noticed the sunrise like this before. Will you join me, just for a few minutes? No one should watch the first sun rise of the New Year alone. I even have my wish ready." Akito's smile was sincere, as she had never seen it before. She had served the previous two Sohma heads and could only cry in the quiet of her room for their wasted years. For Akito-sama, there was a chance. She felt this in her heart.

Sonomi bowed to Akito to acknowledge his request and joined him at the window. They watched the sunrise until the colors faded into the light of day.

"Thank you Sonomi-san."

"You are quite welcome Sohma-sama." She turned back the blankets on Akito's bed before leaving. "Will you have breakfast or will you sleep, sir?"

"I will sleep first."

"Hai."

As the sun neared its zenith, the inhabitants of the Sohma Compound began to stir. Kyo make his way into the gardens for his morning training routine. Shigure was up and about as well. Seeing Kyo in the courtyard working out, his eyes narrowed. Perhaps now was the time to confirm his hypothesis by approaching the unsuspecting cat.

"Hey, Kyo!"

"Shigure, what do you want?"

"Is that any tone to take with your dear older cousin. The one who feeds you, clothes you, puts a roof over your head…"

"Shove the BS Shigure. You know good and well the main house pays for our living expenses, mine and Yuki's at least."

"Kyo-how ungrateful can you be?" Shigure threw back his head and covered his eyes as if in great pain.

"Shigure, cut out the over reacting and tell me why you are invading my privacy."

Shigure eyes took on a hard glint and he took on a serious demeanor. "Since you put it so eloquently, Kyo, I will. Tell me how long has it been since you and Tohru-kun recovered memories you lost 10 years ago?"

"Shigure, how in the h… You knew about this?" Kyo questioned, his curiosity overcoming his anger.

"Kyo, Kyo, you know they say that curiosity killed the cat and you are truly the cat." Shigure chuckled. "I didn't know anything for certain until this very moment. But I do know for certain now so you may as well answer my question."

Kyo glared at Shigure but he was angrier with himself if the truth were told. _How could he protect Tohru if he kept opening his big mouth without thinking?_ He shrugged his shoulders "Are you going to tell Akito?"

"I do not feel it is necessary at the moment. Things are going splendidly. You and Yuki are succeeding in the tasks Akito set for you and Tohru-kun is happy. I see no reason to rock the boat right now. I don't want to put her in additional danger and besides…she is making it possible for my dream to come true."

"Your dream? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Nothing much . It's just a small thing but it's my secret. Answer my question Kyo."

"Why should I?"

"Because the only thing I don't know is the when."

"I had a dream the night of graduation. I went to Master's to confirm the details because he was part of my dream. I've known since then."

"I knew Kazuma had something to do with this. And Tohru-kun, how long has she known?"

"She's know since the day she accepted Hatori's job offer. We went for a walk in her old neighborhood and somehow her memory returned. Her memory returned much more fully and much faster than mine."

"I can't believe you managed to keep it a secret this long. Well done Kyo-kyon."

"Don't call me that." Kyo did not tell Shigure about the journals. The stupid dog didn't need to know those existed.

"Thank you Kyo. It warms my heart to know my powers of deduction are still keen." Shigure waved and walked away. _There's something he isn't telling me. I will let him have his secret, after all, I have mine._

"Damn dog!" Kyo returned to his morning exercise routine.

Akito moved back into his room. From his balcony he had been able to hear the full conversation. _So Tohru-san and the cat have recovered their memories? I wonder what I should do about that. I should be angry, I should order Hatori to erase those memories once again, but thenshe might forget me as well. I don't know if I want to have that happen. Somehow, it really matters to me that I not be forgotten by her. _

Later that day, Tohru received an invitation to visit Akito before the evening meal. It was an invitation that she gladly accepted. She spent the day with her Sohma family. They played games and enjoyed the garden. The kitchen provided a light lunch for all that were interested. Akito would occasionally look out across the garden. Each time he would see Tohru surrounded by his juunishi. _Sheis truly a light in whatonce was a very dark world. He wondered if she would be on time this evening. Heneeded some of that light for himself._

About an hour before she was to go to Akito's apartments, Tohru excused herself and went to her bedroom to get dressed. This time she would wear the green kimono given to her by Sakura-sensei. She hoped Akito would not be angry when she did not wear the kimono he had given her. As she prepared to leave, she remembered the journal from her mom to Akito. She slipped it into the sleeve of her kimono. Perhaps today really would be the day to give it to him.

Right on schedule, Tohru knocked on Akito's door. "Enter," he called.

She stepped inside and knelt on the carpet. "Akito-san, pardon the intrusion. I am here as you requested."

"And so you are Miss Honda. And right on time as well."

"Mom always said itis good to be on time. If youare late, it shows a lack of consideration for others."

"It seems your mother was a very wise woman."

"Hai, Akito-san, she was."

"Please feel free to join me," Akito invited as he sat down on the cushion he had recently added to the window seat.

"If you are certain, Akito-san" Tohru said shyly.

"I am certain Tohru-san."

"Okay." Tohru joined him and sat at the opposite end of the bench there by the window. "This cushion is very soft and beautiful. It's new isn't it?"

"Yes it is. So tell me Tohru-san, how are you enjoying our New Year's celebrations?"

"They have been wonderful beyond belief Akito-san. I am so pleased that you thought to invite me."

"And I am very pleased that you accepted."

"Akito-san?"

"Yes?"

"Did you meet my mom, it would've been about 10 years ago."

"Hai Tohru-san. Why do you ask?"

"Because, Akito-san, she remembered you. She left this for you with a friend." Tohru removed the black journal from her sleeve and offered it to Akito. "Please accept this. It was intended for you. I haven't read it, I would never read stuff intended for anyone other than myself, unless of course, they said it was okay."

"For me…" Akito said slowly. He looked at the journal as if it were a viper preparing to strike, or a rare and precious gift. He wasn't sure how to consider something so surprising.

"Please accept it Akito-san, she wanted me to give it to you when the time was right. I feel that now is the right time."

"Put it on the bedside table in my room. I will wait here."

"But Akito-san, don't you want to read it. Aren't you curious? I know I would be."

"Never make the mistake of thinking I am like you. Miss Honda, just put it in there by my bed."

"Hai, Akito-san," she said in a small frightened voice.

"Tohru-san, understand this, I just don't think I am quite ready for it. It has caught me by surprise that anyone should have written a journal for me and especially since it was your mother. We did not meet under the most pleasant of terms, nor did we part on good ones."

"Hai, Akito-san. I do understand. I hope you will read it later."

"Perhaps I will Tohru-san."

Truthfully, Akito was very curious about the words Kyoko Honda-san might have written. He did not want to read them in front of her daughter though. What if she knew of his plans?

"Akito-san look! The sun is setting. Isn't it beautiful? There is something magical about sunset, don't you think?"

Akito looked out the window to the opposite side of the garden where the sun was beginning to go down. It was beautiful, especially since it was being shared with her. "Yes there is something magical, Tohru san" _It's not the sunset though, it's you and the way you can always smile, even during the worst of times._

Akito watched Tohru as she watched the sunset out the window. The green kimono she was wearing suited her well, even better than the one he had given her. Green was a color he associated with light and Tohru was light. "Tohru-san, that kimono is perfect for you. You look very cute! Come, it is time to go down to dinner. May I escort you?" Tohru looked over at Akito and saw a smile on his face. It was a lot like Yuki's.

"Akito-san, you have a beautiful smile, you should smile more often."

"Thank you Tohru-san." _Somehow it is easier to smile when she is by my side._ Akito offered Tohru his arm and they proceeded down the stairs to the dining room. Tonight she would sit at his side. He had already made sure of that.

As Tohru and Akito entered the dining room, every eye turned their way.

_Stupid rat, look at him. He's looking sad, but it's his fault. He never told her how he felt._

"_Have I lost to Akito, I wonder. He's always taken what I care for the most, and now he seems to have won over Miss Honda. But, Tohru-san is Tohru-san and she can't help being who she is. I think she has enough love and caring for all of us."_

"_Akito, you look happy. I've always dreamed of you being happy, but I don't know if I like this or not. Tohru-kun is our precious flower and I don't want her trampled on."_

"_It seems Tohru-kun can heal any number of hurts. Be happy Akito-san."_

"_Tohru is so sweet. Akito wouldn't be human if he couldn't be happy with her as his friend. I've know that since the park."_

Akito wondered what thoughts were going on in the minds of his juunishi as he seated Tohru to his left.

"Sissy, hello!" An excited Kisa was seated to Tohru's left and Hiro was just the other side of her.

"Kisa, how pretty you look. Hasn't this been so much fun these last two days?"

"Yes, sissy, because you make it fun." Kisa babbled on to Tohru for the duration of the meal.

"Kisa, I just love you!" Tohru gave Kisa a hug.

Akito studied Tohru as she interacted with his various juunishi. He really did not find any favoritism in her actions. She seemed to like everyone equally. _How could one person have that much love?_ He saw Yuki looking at him with an indecipherable gleam in his eyes. _What was Yuki thinking? Probably the same thing he had been thinking the previous night as he watched Tohru with Yuki and the cat. Yuki had defied him often in the last few years, it was only right if his dear Yuki was feeling some pain right now. He had certainly caused Akito enough pain._

"Akito-san, look! The dessert is on fire! Is that okay?" Tohru was watching the custard flambeau with undisguised delight.

He smiled, his dark thoughts forgotten. _I can't really hate her anymore can I?_

The meal was finished and everyone retired to the recreation room to play pool or cards or ping-pong. Akito had made his excuses and gone to his room immediately after the meal. He was quite tired from a very long day althoughit had been a thouroughly enjoyable day as well.Nowadays it seemed she always managed to make it that way.

Akito put on his pajamas and sat on his bed staring at the unopened journal. What could that Honda woman possibly have to say to him? She had been dead for three years.

Author's Notes: How am I doing? Are the changes in Akito believable? Am I making him a little too nice? I'd like to know.


	23. Chapter 16 Akito and the Journal

Author's Notes: I don't usually revise chapters I've posted but this one said "revise me". I've just added a little bit to the end. Hope those of you who have already read it don't mind.

**Chapter 16 Akito and the Journal**

Akito lay on his bed and turned his back to the small black journal lying on the table. He tried to sleep but the journal attracted his thoughts like a magnet. What was so compelling about that journal? Why should he even read it? Akito lay staring at the ceiling and remembering the only time he had come in contact with Kyoko Honda-san. It had happened more than ten years ago when he had first assumed the mantle of Sohma head of family. He clearly remembered being curious about a habit Kazuma and the cat had developed of leaving at the same time each day and returning at the same time each evening. He had not liked not knowing what they were up to so he had Kureno follow them. When Kureno came back and reported that Kyo actually had friends and that they knew the zodiac secret, he had been livid. He had forced the cat to turn into that ugly disgusting form, certain that the woman and her daughter would reject it completely. It didn't work. The little girl had fainted, not even aware that it was the cat who had changed into that monstrous form. The woman had stood there with compassion in her eyes, not just for the cat but for Akito as well. He could not believe that anyone would think he needed pity especially not someone with so few material possessions in life. He became even angrier and ordered the memories of all three be erased. Hatori had obeyed, but now, the cat and the girl had recovered their memories. As for the woman, he was beginning to feel some regret at his actions regarding her. Her daughter had become important to him in some fashion. He wasn't sure why, he just knew that she had.

He looked at the journal again. He sighed and swung his legs over the side of his bed. He may as well get it over with. It was obvious he would not sleep until he satisfied his curiosity. The journal started off with very angry bold letters. Honda-san had not been happy having her memories erased.

" **Akito Sohma you are not God! You have no excuse to inflict your fear and anger at the hand life has given you on other people who are innocent of all except the crime of being happy."** _So she had been angry with him, he could sense it by the flow of ink onto the neatly written page. _

As he read, the tone changed. Kyoko-san apologized for her outburst and continued. She thanked Akito for trying to erase her memories.

"**Akito-san, perhaps my anger was the wrong reaction but I felt you needed to know about the anger in order to appreciate my gratitude. I thank you for the attempt to erase my memories. It didn't work. You didn't know that and neither did Hatori-san. I think Hatori-san would have been troubled by your current vindictiveness. Kazuma-san respects him (Hatori-san) too much for me to want him to be hurt by carelessness on my part so he didn't know that he did not succeed. That attempt made me realize how precious each and every memory is, even sad and painful ones. Katsuya used to tell me this, but I can be a little dense. It took you to make me realize the truth which I have passed on to Tohru, my daughter."** _Was the woman crazy, you don't thank people for erasing your memories, do you?_

Akito continued reading and finally came to Kyoko's final words.

"**Akito-san, I hope you learn this truth in the time you have left. I know the chances are good that your life won't be long. I understand that much of the Sohma curse. But please learn to enjoy, to cherish every memory, the good and the bad. Life is too short for regrets and misery. I wish I could know you better, but that would be too dangerous right now for myself and for my daughter. I know this because I have known people like you. Katsuya taught me to understand and to even forgive, but that doesn't mean I'm a fool. Learn to love, to laugh, and to enjoy life Akito-san. If you can do this, then one day, you may read the words I have written and understand what I am trying to say. That's what I wish for you as the sun rises on this New Year's day."**

**Kyoko Honda**

Akito closed the journal. _She wrote this on a New Year's Day? One of her wishes was for me, but why? Why would anyone really care what I think and what I feel…I understand more of why Tohru-san is so special but I don't understand why they would feel this way._

Was she still awake he wondered? Would it be totally foolish to walk over and see her tonight? He walked over to his window and looked out at the night sky. It was a full moon tonight. Perhaps he could just take a short walk in the garden instead. He set about getting dressed to go out. That woman, Kyoko Honda, had given him much to consider. Perhaps after a walk he would be able to sleep.

Akito dressed warmly and left his rooms quietly. He found himself walking down a path that would take him past the window where Tohru-san would be sleeping. He stopped and looked at the dark window. He saw a light silhouette looking out. What was she doing still up?

Tohru had wakened suddenly from a sound sleep. The night looked so bright outside she had to go look out the window and see the moon. As she stood at the window, she saw a still, lone figure on the path through the garden. Akito-san… What was he doing still awake?

Tohru slipped her coat on over her pajamas and quietly went down the stairs and out the door of Hatori's apartments. She had left her boots by the door so slipped them on as she exited.

"Akito-san?"

"Tohru-san, what are you doing out here this late at night?"

"I woke up and wanted to look at the moon before I went back to sleep. The night seemed so bright. I saw you down here and you looked lonely so I came to keep you company, if you don't mind me doing so."

Akito took in the sight of Tohru in her coat with her pajamas peeking out from underneath and the heavy winter boots she had slipped on. He could not stop himself. He had to laugh. "Tohru-san, you look…you look funny and adorable."

Tohru looked down at what she was wearing. If it had been daylight he would have seen a bright red flush on her cheeks. "Oh…I suppose I do look funny…but adorable. No, I don't really think so."

"But you do look adorable. I'm glad you came down, I was thinking I would like to talk to you about your mother's journal."

"Oh, Akito-san, did you read it? I'm so glad. I was afraid you might not want it, but it seemed I just had to give it to you. I could almost hear Mom say, give it to him Tohru. Well not really, but I couldn't walk out of Shigure-san's without it this time. I think that means it was time to give it to you."

"I found it…very interesting. Did you know your mother wrote that journal on a New Year's day?"

"Really? I know she was always writing in journals. But on New Year's Day... I wonder when she did that? I probably fell asleep while we were on the roof waiting for the sun to rise. I didn't always manage to stay awake. Sometimes she would have to wake me up just before the sun finished rising so I could make my wish. She would just give me a big hug and say 'wake up Tohru darling. The sun's almost up, you have to make your New Year's wish.'"

Tohru smiled as she remembered those days with her Mom. It was tinged with just a touch of sadness. "I really miss her at New Year's Akito-san."

Akito turned and looked out over the garden. _It's my fault she no longer has her mother. It's my fault._

"Akito-san, what's wrong. There is no need to feel sorry for me. I have so many happy memories with Mom that I will never feel lonely. She made sure we lived life to the fullest because she would say we never knew when it would be our last few minutes on earth. We did have a good life Akito-san. I'm not sad, really. I'm happy because I can share what she taught me with other people."

"What's it like Tohru-san? What's it like to miss someone you loved a lot? I've never really loved, I don't even know if I would recognize the feeling."

"Akito-san, you do love. I can see it in your eyes when you look at Hatori-san or Shigure-san, or any of the others. I couldn't see it at first because of the wall you had built between you and everyone else. You just don't realize it. For me, to miss my mom, it's a happy but sad feeling. I'm happy because we had so many wonderful times together. I'm sad because it would have been nice to have so many more. But you know, I can still talk to her, I can still feel that she is watching over me because she's right here Akito-san, she's here in my heart forever. My memories of her will never fade, they'll just become better and more precious as time goes on."

Akito studied Tohru's upturned face with amazement. There were a couple of tear tracks in the moonlight, but she was smiling. _How can she still be happy? What makes her that way? I really need to understand. _"Tohru-san, you know your mother was very angry with me for ordering her memories erased at first, but then she thanked me for it. She said I made her realize how precious her memories were. That seems strange to me, Tohru-san."

"That's just Mom. She could make people feel better about themselves just by being around her. She was wonderful. I wish you could have really known her Akito-san."

"I think maybe I wish the same thing Tohru-san, now that it's too late. Good night Tohru-san."

"Good night Akito-san. We will be leaving in the morning but I will come by before we leave so I can say good –bye."

"I will look forward to the morning then."

Akito walked Tohru back to Hatori's door and then returned to his room. Miss Tohru Honda had given him much to think about. Between her thoughts and those of Kyoko Honda-san, he really did have many new ideas to ponder.

The next morning Akito stood on his balcony and watched as Shigure and his charges left for home. Tohru had come by earlier as promised. He and she had taken an early morning walk in his garden. It seemed that lately he preferred the sunshine of his gardens to the shadows of his room.

He had commented on the Tohru's evident enjoyment of the garden even now in its barren state.

"_Akito-san, how can I not love this garden? Even now as I look around I see all the plants sleeping peacefully, just waiting to awake when spring comes again and Spring does always come Akito-san."_

_Akito had smiled indulgently at her enthusiasm. Tohru had looked at him through eyes that were wise beyond her years._

"_You don't really agree with me about Spring, do you Akito-san? But you know, I think you are a lot like this garden. Your heart has been encased in ice and snow, but it is beginning to melt and your spring will come."_

_He had snorted at her sentiments but a part of him longed for her to be correct. He had felt barely alive and so afraid of dying for so long that he didn't know what it would be like to be fully alive. Tohru was life in living color, he was learning that about her._

_Tohru looked at him with such a compassionate gaze that he almost thought she might be reading his mind. She smiled and her face glowed with happiness. "You'll see Akito-san, spring will come."_

He turned from his musings to watch the four turn the corner beyond which he would be unable to see them. Tohru had moved up between Yuki and Kyo and the two boys had each claimed one of her hands. The conversation seemed very animated from where he stood. He frowned a little, _"You three are still inseparable…but soon you will be apart. I wonder how you'll do without her, Yuki-kun, Kyo? Your life won't be quite so happy will it? And I will have her for myself. Or as much of her as Shigure, Hatori, Momiji, and Hatsuharu will allow."_ He sighed ruefully and turned toward his rooms. He couldn't see her anymore by now so there wasn't much sense in standing out in the cold morning air.

Shigure glanced back over his shoulders just in time to see Akito melt back into his rooms. He waited for the familiar cold shivers such an instance usually generated, but it didn't come. _Very interesting _he mused.

The last few days of winter break passed swiftly and the Sohma household found themselves once again immersed in cram school, studying for final exams, and preparing for graduation. In three short months Momiji and Hatsuharu would be graduating, Yuki and Kyo would be preparing to leave for Tokyo University, and the cherry trees would be blooming once again.

Tohru's days took on a pleasant rhythm. She would see Yuki and Kyo off to school in the mornings and then go to work at Hatori's clinic. When the clinic closed for the noontime break, she would go visit Akito. After the noon break was over, Tohru would then return to Hatori's clinic and carry on with her work. Each evening found her back home at Shigure's preparing the evening meal and visiting with Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun. She was even happier than she had been before. This didn't really surprise those who knew her best but they did wonder at the cause. She had always been a cheerful person, and now her joy was even more evident.

The best part of her days was the time she spent with Akito-san. This was a secret she held close because she did not want to hurt Yuki and Kyo's feelings. She felt she and the Sohma head had become very close friends. They often found time to laugh together and they talked a lot. Akito rarely stood on ceremony with her when he felt no one else would be watching. He often forgot about the household help, as they had always been such an unobtrusive part of his life. As a result, Sonomi-san often observed their deepening friendship from the background. Her station in life had placed her there as a maidservant and she was content with the role. She found much to be hopeful about when she saw the young master with Tohru-san. Occasionally Kureno would get a glimpse of a younger, more light-hearted Akito than he had ever known before. That only lasted for as long as Akito was unaware of being observed.

There were days when Akito would be morose and moody with very little to say. At those times Tohru would just kneel there beside him and be silent. After a little while he would begin to talk to her about his childhood. She felt tears filling her eyes as he recounted the ill treatment he had received from the previous Sohma head. He talked about all the times he wanted to join in the other children's fun but had always been kept apart. _Oh Mom, it's no wonder he grew to be so hard, there was no softness in his life. He didn't have a mother like mine. I have been so blessed in my life._


	24. Chapter 17 Valentine's Day Part One

Neither Fruits Basket not the Fruits Basket characters belong to me. They belong to Natsuki Takaya. Forgive me if I have misnamed Tohru's family, I could not find their names when I glanced through my manga.

It seems the closer I get to the end the more hesitant I am about posting the chapters. I do like this one, but I wonder what you all will think. I would love to know. Please read and review if you feel so moved.

**Chapter 17 Valentine's Day Part One**

January faded into February and soon it was Valentine's Day. The day before Valentine's Tohru happily sat on her bed wrapping the chocolates she had bought for everyone. She really did love Valentine's and the chance it gave her to present gaily-wrapped packages to all the people she cared about. Tomorrow the clinic would be closed and she was going to go visit her grandfather and his family. She had bought Valentine's chocolates for each member of her grandfather's household as well. It had been quite sometime since she had seen the kind old man and she had so much to tell him. She did make sure to call and check on him once a week, but it wasn't the same as actually visiting with him. Tomorrow would be an enjoyable day.

Valentine's Day dawned bright and clear. Shigure smiled as he listened to Tohru hum while she prepared breakfast and worked on the other chores. He really could not imagine his house without her in it. Akito had told Shigure that it would be okay if he allowed Tohru to stay there even after Yuki and Kyo went away to college. He stepped into the kitchen and Tohru looked up from her preparations.

"Shigure-san, good morning. Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes. There's a stew in the refrigerator for lunch since I will be at Grandfather's for the day. Wasn't it wonderful of Hatori-san to let me have today off? It's not my regular day off, you know, but since it's a holiday, he said it would be fine if I didn't come in this morning.

"Ha-san knows how hard you work Tohru-kun and you almost never take time off. You keep his clinic running smoothly and you always take such good care of the three of us. I think he was happy to do this for you. You ask for so little in return."

"Shigure-san, it is you who are kind enough to care for me and give me a place to live in which I can be happy. I don't do nearly enough for you and Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun. Thank you for taking such good care of me."

"Tohru-kun, Tohru-kun, it is my happiness to provide a garden in which our lovely flower can grow. Now if only you would accept my proposal…"

"Shigure-san!"

"I know, I know, but you can't blame me for trying right?" He winked at her and sat down at the table with the morning newspaper.

Tohru blushed as she sat three places on the table. "I have a couple of errands to run before I go to Grandfather's so I am going to have breakfast at one of the cafes. I'll see you later Shigure-san. Have a good day."

"Take care, Tohru-kun. We'll see you tonight."

"Hai! I will."

Tohru smiled when she looked down at the brightly colored shopping bag in her hands. Tonight she would give Shigure-san, Kyo and Yuki-kun their chocolates. This morning she wanted to see Akito-san and present him with his Valentine's chocolates. _Oh Mom, I am so nervous. What if he doesn't like chocolate? What if he feels I am being too presumptuous? "Tohru-kun be yourself and take things slowly. All will be okay, you'll see."_

She approached the gates and pushed them open. It seemed strange to come to Sohma House and not be greeted by Momiji, but it was still so early in the morning that the frost still sparkled on the barren branches and silent fountains. In just a few weeks the branches would begin to put forth leaves and the fountains would once more be turned on. Sohma House in the spring was such a wonderful place to be. She took the right hand path toward Akito's apartments and away from Hatori's clinic. As she approached the door she began to feel very hesitant. _Perhaps it was too early to come by and Akito-san might still be sleeping._ He was an early riser she knew, but this early? _Maybe she would come back in an hour or two_.

Akito was standing on his balcony watching the daybreak over the Sohma Estates. He heard the gates open and saw Tohru slip inside. _What is she doing here? I know she asked Hatori for the day off so why would she be coming here this morning? _Sonomi-san had still not arrived with his tray from the kitchens. By his calculation, he was on his own for a few more minutes. He saw Tohru turn toward his apartments and then hesitate outside his door. She turned as if to go, he would not let that happen.

"Tohru-san…"

Hearing the familiar soft voice she turned toward his balcony.

"Wait a moment and I will come open the door."

She smiled and waved her acceptance of his command. A few minutes later he was standing at the door waiting for her to enter.

"Akito-san, you are awake. I decided it was too early and that I would waken you so I was going to leave. There is a café nearby where I can get some breakfast and I left Shigure-san's without eating. I thought I would walk over there and come back here a little later."

"As you can see, I am awake. As for breakfast, join me." He activated the intercom and ordered a second breakfast be prepared as he had a guest this morning.

"Thank you Akito-san. I am sorry to put you to all this trouble."

"You are trouble so just accept that fact and lets get to the point of your visit. What brings you here this morning? Don't you have the day off?"

"Yes, Hatori-san was kind enough to allow that. I am going to visit Grandfather today, but I wanted to come see you first before I went over there. Today is Valentine's Day and I have a gift for you. Will you accept it?"

Akito looked in surprise at the brightly wrapped gift she was offering him. "For me?"

"Hai Akito-san, if you will accept it."

Just then Sonomi-san entered with the breakfast tray. "Sohma-sama, here is the breakfast you ordered."

"Place it on the table."

"Hai"

"Good Morning Sonomi-san. Thank you for taking such good care of us."

"Tohru-sama, good morning. The pleasure is mine."

"Sonomi-san, that really is too much."

"I'm sorry, but it does seem to suit you Tohru-san. Sohma-sama, please call if you need anything else."

"Whyare you alwaysso friendly with the servants Tohru-san? They are doing their job. One does not thank servants."

"I'm sorry but I don't agree with you on that Akito-san. Everyone likes to be told thank you when they perform a service well. Don't you think so?"

The two knelt at the table and began to eat. "Tohru-san, you are going to your Grandfather's you said. Call and tell him you won't be coming. You will spend the day with me."

"Akito-san, spending the day with you would be fun but I can't do that. I promised to visit."

"And you always keep your promises, don't you Tohru-san?" He ate for a few minutes in silence. "I know, I will come with you. You can keep your promise and spend the day with me."

"But that will trouble you too much!"

"I will be troubled if I cannot go."

Tohru took in Akito's adamant expression. "Akito-san," she said in a timid voice, "I can't just invite you and inconvenience my family. That would not be polite."

"Perhaps you could call your grandfather and tell him I am coming. He does have a phone, doesn't he? Besides, It would give me a chance to leave my rooms for a while Tohru-san. Surely you are not going to tell me it can't be done."

"It's not that at all Akito-san. I just don't want to cause problems."

"I wish to go. Call your grandfather and let him know you will have a guest."

"Hai, Akito-san." Tohru called her grandfather from the phone by the doorway. "Grandfather, I have a friend that would like to come with me to your house. Do you have room for one other person?"

"Tohru-san, if you have a friend you would like to invite, please do so."

"Thank you grandfather. My guest will be Sohma Akito-san."

"He will be welcome."

"Akito-san, Grandfather says it will be okay. " Akito smiled in satisfaction. He was used to getting his way.

With breakfast finished and Akito dressed to go out, the two took the limo to her Grandfather's house. Akito absolutely refused to ride a bus when it was so much easier and faster to go by car. "Kenobi-san, pick us up here at 4:00. That will be a good time will it not, Tohru-san."

"Hai, Akito-sama."

"Very good master. I will return at 4:00."

Tohru and Akito walked up the path to the front door of her former home and rang the doorbell. It was opened immediately by her grandfather. Three pairs of eyes stared at the couple from behind him.

Tohru greeted her grandfather with a hug and bowed towards her aunt and cousins. Akito bowed graciously.

"Hello, I am Sohma Akito. I am very pleased to meet you."

"Akito-san, this is my family. My grandfather Honda Tatsuya-san, my aunt, Honda Yuri-san, my cousin, Mairi-san, and my other cousin Jin-san. Jin wants to be a member of the police department when he graduates. Mairi likes to design clothes, and Aunt Yuri is one of the best cooks I have ever known. All of you, this is Sohma Akito-san"

"How do you do? I am pleased to meet Tohru-san's family. She has been a very good friend to my family."

Yuri and Mairi took a good look at the man who had accompanied Tohru. "Mother," Mairi whispered, "He's even better looking than the other two boys who came to get Tohru-chan when she came to live with us."

"Hai, Mairi, and I bet he is rich as well." Yuri whispered back. "Sohma-san, it's a pleasure to meet you. Please have a seat on the couch and I will bring some tea."

"Thank you Honda-san. Tohru-san won't you and your grandfather sit with me while your aunt and cousin bring tea."

"Just a moment, Akito-san. Aunt Yuri, may I help you with the tea tray" Tohru asked politely.

"Yes please Tohru. Mairi, why don't you sit here and talk with our guest?"

Akito looked at her coldly. "I requested Tohru-san keep me company while you collect the tea. Since when does a guest have to do the work in a house not her own?"

"Akito-san, it is fine. I don't mind helping, really."

"No Tohru-san, I insist you visit with your grandfather and me while they get the tea."

The commanding air of the guest had a definite affect on Yuri Honda. "Never mind Tohru-chan. Sohma-san is quite right. Mairi and I will get the tea things." She smiled sweetly at Akito but looked daggers at Tohru.

"Oh dear…"

"What troubles you Tohru-san?" Her grandfather looked at her with a much sharper gaze that was his usual habit.

"Oh, nothing Grandfather."

"Then please sit and tell me how you have been," he requested in his normal voice.

Akito smiled coldly as the two women scurried into the kitchen to prepare the tea.

"Honda-san, thank you very much for allowing me to accompany your granddaughter. I was quite bored in my house with nothing to do."

"It was nothing Sohma-san. Tohru-san brings such interesting guests to this house. Kyoko-san was much the same. I never knew whom she would bring with her. Often it was a former gang member she had helped escape the gang she used to lead."

"Kyoko Honda-san was a gang member?" Akito inquired with wide eyes. "Somehow that surprises me, very much."

"Yes she was Akito-san. She was known as the Red Butterfly during her gang days. Mom was the bravest and the smartest ever…"

"Tohru-san exaggerates a little, but Kyoko-san was very special. She gave up her wild ways for my son, Katsuya and for Tohru-chan."

Akito encouraged Tatsuya to talk of the days when Tohru's mom and dad lived with him and of their early lives. He realized anew that Tohru was the product of a happy upbringing although she had lost both parents early in life. It was no wonder she made each of his family members feel at ease when she was around.

Yuri and Mairi returned with the tea and snacks. Akito allowed himself to flirt a little with the other women. He knew they would not question his preferences again. Tohru watched Akito charm his aunt and cousin with ease. She talked with her Grandfather and brought him up on the news. Jin stopped studying and joined the rest of the family in the living room Akito watched his attempts to engage Tohru in conversation with a frown. His many suggestive remarks began to irritate Akito greatly. "Honda Jin-san, are you always so forward in your manner towards an innocent young lady? I request you not take such a familiar tone with Tohru-san."

Tohru was oblivious to the undercurrents between Jin and Akito. "And how will you make me listen to your advice, Sohma-san."

Akito's cold smile began to have an effect on the younger man. "I do have my ways. I don't think you would like them at all. For one, I can make sure that the police never allow you to join their ranks. Our family has much influence. You don't want to know the others."

Jin suddenly recalled all the buildings and businesses he had seen with the Sohma name on them. He came to his senses suddenly. "You are a member of that Sohma family?" he asked incredulously.

"I am the **_head_** of that Sohma family," Akito said with emphasis.

Just then Tohru turned towards Akito and Jin. "Akito-san, Jin-san, is everything okay."

"Everything is fine Tohru-san, is it not Jin-san?"

"Hai" Jin said quickly and returned to his studies.

Akito's expression betrayed cold satisfaction at his discomfort. _I don't believe anyone will be giving Tohru-san a difficult time for the remainder of this visit and I won't have to talk to annoying people I don't even like._

Tohru convinced Akito to join her and the two women in a game of Rich Man, Poor Man. While he claimed not to know the game, he managed to win almost every hand.

"Akito-san, you could certainly give Hana-chan a run for her money in this game. I always thought she was the best, but now…"

"Thank you Tohru-san. I am always the best at anything I undertake."

"Hai, Akito-san, I do believe you are."

The game was done so Yuri went to prepare lunch while Mairi continued to flirt with Akito.

"Yuri-san, may I help you with anything?" Tohru offered politely. She had managed to slip out to the kitchen while Mairi was speaking with Akito.

"Will you set the table please, and then perhaps you can help me chop up some of the vegetables."

"Hai, Yuri-san. With pleasure."

Akito suffered through Mairi's company while Tohru helped her aunt with the lunch preparations. Her grandfather had fallen asleep in his chair and Jin was avoiding him like the plague. Akito found the situation quite amusing.

Yuri spoke very little until lunch was on the table. "Tohru-chan please let every one know that lunch is ready."

"Hai, Yuri-san."

Akito had to admit the meal was exceptional. He didn't care much for Tohru's aunt personally, or her cousins, but the aunt could certainly cook. The chicken udon, nori maki, and shrimp tempura were all excellent.

"Very good Honda-san. You cook well." Akito once more made the effort to be charming and Yuri and Mairi were captivated.

"Thank you very much Sohma-san."

"Aunt Yuri really is a good cook isn't she Akito-san? I learned a lot of recipes from her when Mom and I spent some time at her house before my uncle left. I am not so skilled but I am thankful toher for all she taught me."

After lunch Tohru presented each member of her grandfather's family with the valentine chocolates she had wrapped the night before. She could see her grandfather was very tired and decided it was time to leave, although the limo was not due back for two more hours. "We must excuse ourselves, we have much to do today. Take care and be safe." She hugged her grandfather good bye and she and Akito left.

Akito was very relieved that the visit had come to an end. It had been quite a chore to remain civil with Tohru's relatives. "Good-bye. It was a pleasure to meet you."he lied pleasantly.

As they found themselves back on the sidewalk, Akito looked at Tohru. "Tohru-san, it will be two hours yet before my driver returns. What shall we do now?"

"I don't know Akito-san. I'm very sorry to have cut short our visit. I really wanted to spend more time but grandfather seemed so tired. I'm sorry to inconvenience you."

"It was no inconvenience Tohru-san. I was quite relieved to go. Your relatives are very tiresome."

"Oh no Akito-san. You shouldn't say that. Aunt Yuri works very hard to raise Mairi and Jin. She takes such good care of grandfather too. I really don't think you should call her tiresome."

"You would see things that way Tohru-san. Tell me, is there a teahouse near here where we can spend some time while we wait for the car?"

"Hai, Akito-san. Come with me, please."

"The two strolled down a cherry-tree lined street. Look Akito-san, the trees are starting to grow leaves. Spring is almost here, isn't this wonderful"

Akito nodded his head in agreement as he gazed into Tohru's sparkling eyes. _Perhaps spring will truly come this year._

"Here we are." Tohru stopped in front of a modest establishment with a faded elegance. The sign read "Sakura Tea Shoppe"

"Shall we go in?"

"Of course."

The proprietress greeted them politely and soon they were seated in a quiet corner of the room. "The mochi here is wonderful as is the daifuku," Tohru commented shyly.

"In that case, we shall order both and some tea. What do you think Tohru-san?"

"I think that is a good idea Akito-san. Thank you very much."

As the two waited for their order, Akito placed his hand in his pocket to be sure his purse was there. He felt the wrapped package Tohru had given him earlier that morning. He had not yet opened it. "Tohru-san, see what I found in my pocket. I must have forgotten it while we were at breakfast this morning. May I open it now?"

Tohru looked at the package in Akito's hand and blushed becomingly. "Of course Akito-san. I did make it for you after all." _Will he like it mom, does he even like chocolate? I do hope he doesn't mind the heart shape. Maybe I should have bought his chocolate from the shop as I did for everyone else. _

Akito opened the gift carefully. It was wrapped so beautifully that he almost felt as if it should remain that way, but he was curious what type of chocolate Tohru would have made for him. He unwrapped the box and folded the wrapping paper with care. This he placed back into his pocket. He opened the box and found a beautiful white chocolate heart decorated with pink cherry blossoms. "Thank you Tohru-san. I will enjoy this at a later time. Here comes our order."

"You are welcome Akito-san. Do you truly like it?"

"I do. I would not have said so otherwise."

The shopkeeper placed the order on their table.

"Thank you very much Sakikawa-san."

"Hai, my pleasure Honda-san."

Akito raised an eyebrow at this exchange.

"Mom and I used to come here with grandfather quite a lot. I know Sakikawa-san very well."

"I see, Tohru-san. You know today, I found I quite liked your grandfather though he often seems a little absent-minded. Does he often call you by your mother's name?"

"Oh that, yes he does it quite often now that he's gotten older. I think he really misses Mom and Dad and this is his way of keeping their memory alive. I don't mind if he calls me Kyoko-san because I like to think it means that someday I may be half as wonderful as my mom."

Akito shook his head. Tohru had a very unusual way of thinking. "I see," he said though he really didn't. "One more thing Tohru-san, have your aunt and her children always been such unpleasant people?"

"Akito-san, please don't speak of them that way. They are really very nice. It's my fault if they are sometimes unkind. After all, I am very clumsy at times and I know I am not so smart as Jin and Mairi."

"Tohru-san please don't say untruthful things such as that. I don't mind if you defend your family, but do be kind to yourself. So often, life is not kind."

Tohru looked down at the table and thought about Akito's words. "That may be true Akito-san. I will not say such things to you again."

"You should not say such things to yourself either."

"Akito-san, it sounds to me like you may be speaking from experience. Did you ever doubt yourself Akito-san?"

"Such a sad conversation. Come let's talk of something more cheerful Tohru-san." _I don't know why, but I cannot stand for her to be sad. She is usually so happy. Is it sometimes an act for our benefit, I wonder?_

"Hai, Akito-san"

A/N This turned out to be a really long chapter so I have divided it into two parts. The second part will be posted in a couple of days.


	25. Chapter 18 Valentine's Day Part Two

Okay, I couldn't resist posting both chapters so sue me. But please remember, Fruits Basket and the Fruits Baskey characters are not mine. They are the property of Natsuki Takaya. The story concept is my own and may or may not be in line with the manga as it is released stateside. Please enjoy and review.

**Chapter 18 Valentine's Day Part 2**

Akito and Tohru finished the rest of their tea in quiet companionship. They talked about various events and the conversation eventually came to the upcoming graduation of Momiji and Hatsuharu. "Akito-san, will you be attending Momiji and Hatsuharu's graduation?"

"Yes, I will. And you?"

"I wouldn't miss it for all the tea in China. Hatsuharu-san and Momiji-kun are as dear as brothers to me. I am very happy they are graduating. Did you know that both of them are taking the entrance exams for Tokyo University?"

"Yes, I did know that. I gave them permission to take the exams."

"Of course. I should have known that. Isn't it wonderful Akito-san? I will miss them very much and Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun as well. It is going to be very quiet with them away at school."

"There is no guarantee that Momiji and Hatsuharu will pass the admittance exams the first time around. For that matter, Yuki and Kyo have not completed the exams yet. There is a possibility that they may not succeed. _I do hope that they do. I really don't want to follow through on my threat, not anymore but I would have to in order to stay in control. _Even if they do, I am sure you will stay busy keeping house for Shigure and helping Hatori at the clinic. I don't think you will have that much time to miss them."

"And you will still be here to talk to, right Akito-san?"

"Perhaps I will Tohru-san. Perhaps I will."

Tohru looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean, perhaps Akito-san? Are you planning on going away too?"

"No, Tohru-san, I'm not." He glanced at his watch. "We are finished here, let's take a walk, the car will be here in half an hour."

The two of them walked back toward her grandfather's house where they were to be picked up. Tohru steered Akito toward the Cherry Tree orchard that dominated the temple grounds at the far end of the street. "Isn't this beautiful Akito-san. I used to like to come here to think," she said as she led him to a bench beneath an ancient cherry tree. The atmosphere here is so peaceful. This is one of the things I do miss about grandfather's house. The woods between Shigure's and Sohma house are beautiful, but this is a very special place to me."

Akito sat beside her and listened to her happy chatter. He had learned a few things about Tohru today and some of them had surprised him.

Eventually they found there way back to where Kenobi-kun was waiting with the car.

"Kenobi-kun, I am sorry we have kept you waiting," Tohru said contritely.

"It is fine, Honda-san. It wasn't a very long wait."

"Tohru-san, shall we drop you off at Shigure's?"

"Akito-san, if it isn't too much trouble, may we stop by my friends', Uo-chan and Hana-chan, houses on the way home. I would like to give them their Valentine gifts and then I would very much appreciate being dropped off at Shigure-san's."

"Of course, Tohru-san. Just tell Kenobi their addresses."

After giving her friends their Valentine's chocolates, Tohru said she was ready to go home. "Akito-san, would you and Kenobi-san like to join us for supper tonight. I was planning on a special meal for everyone."

"No thank you Tohru-san. It has been an eventful day and I think it is time I went home."

"Okay Akito-san. Today was wonderful. I am really happy you insisted on coming with me."

"I am too, Tohru-san."

They arrived at Shigure's and Tohru reached over to open the door. Akito stopped her with a gentle grip on her wrist. "Thank you Tohru-san for the Valentine's chocolate and for spending the day with me." He leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "Good bye Tohru-san, Be Safe."

Before Tohru realized what was happening, she was out of the car and Akito was on his way home. _Oh my, mom! Why did he do that? It was only Valentine's chocolate._

"Tohru-kun, is that you? Welcome home."

"Hai, Shigure-san." And she scampered into the house.

"Welcome back Tohru-san"

"Hi, Tohru. What's for supper?" Kyo said with a grin. He had been watching Yuki's reaction as Akito's chauffeur dropped off Tohru. "Did you spend the day with Akito instead of going to your grandfather's?"

"Oh, you saw me get dropped off."

"No, but Yuki did. If only you could have…." Kyo found himself out in the garden. _Ouch, guess that wasn't a good time to tease Yuki. _He swiped at his bloody lip where Yuki's punch had landed. _It was a really bad time. That hurt!_

"Kyo-kun are you okay?"

"Hai, Tohru. But you haven't answered my question."

"Oh, I did go see grandfather but Akito-san ended up going with me."

"He what!" Shigure said in surprise. "How did that happen?"

"It's a long story."

"I've got time."

Tohru told them about her early morning visit to Akito and his insistence on going with her. The three listened intently.

_Just what the hell is going on between Tohru and Akito…is this okay Kyoko-san?_

_Have I really let things go too far to tell her how I feel now?_

_I can't wait to talk to Hatori about today's events._

Just as Tohru was putting supper on the table there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it Tohru-kun."

"Hai Shigure-san."

"Happy Valentine's Day Shi-chan. I bet you are surprised to see us tonight."

Into the room stepped Hatori, Kagura, Momiji, and Hatsuharu.

"Tohru-kun, better put some extra plates on the table, we have company."

Tohru walked into the hallway to find out who had arrived. "Momiji-kun, Kagura-chan, Hatori-san, Hatsuharu-san, it's so nice to see each of you. I was hoping you'd drop by. Come eat, I fixed extra as I was hoping you would all be able to come."

After dinner Tohru presented each of them with their Valentine's gift. Kyo accepted Tohru's chocolate, but he also accepted the huge chocolate heart that Kagura had once again chosen for him.

"It needed to be really big to hold all my love for you Kyo-kun!" Kagura said with a grin.

"That figures." Kyo said with a resigned sigh. "Let me have it."

"Kyo-kun accepted my love, hooray, hooray!" Kagura bounced with excitement.

"I only accepted the chocolate."

"Kyo-kun, don't be mean." Shigure admonished.

"Stupid dog! You stay out of this!"

"Yuki-kun, you are very quiet tonight. Are you feeling okay?" Tohru stepped over and felt his forehead with her hand.

Yuki took her hand and put it down by his side. "I am fine Tohru-san. I was just thinking about something. I am sorry if I worried you."

"Oh, okay. If you want to talk about it, you know where to find me."

"Yes Tohru-san I do." Yuki replied with a gentle smile. "But truly, I am okay."

Hatsuharu looked at Yuki with knowing eyes. "Uh-huh, sure you are Yuki."

"Tohru, thank you for the chocolates." Before Kyo could stop him, Momiji had hugged Tohru and she found herself holding a fuzzy bunny with bright brown eyes.

"Momiji-kun, you are impossible," she said with a grin.

"Of course I am Tohru." He lay in her arms with a satisfied smile on his bunny face.

Yuki watched the play between the two and wished he had Momiji's courage to do the same thing. It would be very nice to be held by Tohru, even in his zodiac form.

The night passed quickly and soon Tohru was saying good night. "Good night all, I have to be up early to be at the clinic in the morning. Good night Hatori-san, I will see you then."

"Good night Tohru-kun." Hatori watched the brown haired girl as she went up the stairs and then looked over at Shigure. "Shigure, we need to talk. Momiji, Haru, Kagura, it will be just a little while before I am ready to take every one home."

"Hai, Hatori-san. We'll visit with Yuki and Kyo for a while yet." Haru replied.

Hatori and Shigure took the usual path to the novelist's study. Kagura came up a few minutes later with a coffee tray.

"Tohru-chan is very tired tonight so I thought I would bring you this tray. I know she usually does but…"

"Thank you Kagura-chan. We do appreciate your kindness." Hatori said with a smile. "Now you may go back and visit with the boys."

"In other words, this is a private conversation and you don't want to be disturbed." Kagura gave them a quick wave of her hand and left the room shutting the door behind her.

"What is on your mind Ha-san? When you initiate a conversation, I know something is nagging at you."

"It has to do with Akito and Tohru-san as you may have guessed."

"I did suspect as much."

"It seems that those two have developed quite an attachment to each other and I am not quite sure what to think about it. I am afraid that Tohru-san is headed for a lot of heartache because Akito is not as well as he acts. He has complained very little of late, but I can tell when I go to visit him that he is really pushing himself. The reason for this is Tohru-san. It is not a bad thing, but I can't help but feel that he should be more careful of his own weakness.

I saw him today as we were preparing to come over here and he almost fell as he approached his quarters. He would have fallen if Kureno had not been there to catch him."

"Ha-san, I think the real issue here is this. Is Akito happier living as he was before, or is he happier now even if he is pushing himself too far at times? Which would you prefer Ha-san, to live a short life in happiness, or a longer life in fear of living? Myself, I know I would choose the first option. As for Akito, that has always been the problem. We have always been overprotective of him, giving in to his every whim, cautioning him not to do things because it could worsen his health. I must admit, I didn't realize that until recently. Perhaps in our concern for Akito we have been his worst enemy."

"That may be true, Shigure, but my question is this. Is Tohru better off loving Akito for a short time and losing him? Or is she better off never loving him?"

"Ha-san you should be able to answer that question better than any one. Is your life happier for loving and losing Kana? Or would it have been better never having loved at all? As for Tohru-kun and Akito, there are two things to consider here. The first is that Tohrukun has suffered loss in her life and she has thrived. She isn't one to let sad things keep her from enjoying the happiness life has to offer. I don't believe she would want to not love if given the chance. The second thing is this, I watched Akito at the banquet on New Year's. He was smiling Hatori and it was a real genuine smile. I'm sure you noticed this as well. I'd a hundred, a thousand times prefer he experience happiness for a short while than live a long time knowing nothing but misery and how to make others miserable as well. Even if Tohru-kun should experience sadness, if she should provide a reason for Akito to be happy, I could live with it. Akito has always been first with me." _After all, he is the answer to our freedom if things should develop in the right direction. In the end Hatori, my motives are very selfish._

Hatori considered Shigure's words carefully. "You are quite scary when you are serious Shigure. Especially when you are right, as you are now."

"I know, serious doesn't really suit me. But it's okay once in a while…isn't that so Ha-san?"

"Yes Shigure, you should try it more often."

"What! And damage my tarnished reputation. No thank you Ha-san. It wouldn't do for people to realize I can be serious."

"Your reputation could do with a little polishing."

Hatori rose in preparation of leaving, "Good night Shigure. I am still concerned about Tohru, but I will not interfere. I get that message loud and clear."

"Ha-san! You make it sound like I have given you a directive. I would never do that, if anyone were to give a directive it would be you."

"If you say so Shigure. Good Night." _Shigure you will never realize the influence you do have, not if I can keep it a secret. You would be insufferable. _Shigure noticed the slight smile quirking Hatori's lips as he turned to go.

_What was that about?_


	26. Chapter 19 Another Graduation Party

Author's Notes: Maruken your entry made me blush _"This is one of the best written pieces of fiction I have EVER had the honor of reading. Thank you EVER SOME MUCH for this rare opportunity to  
gaze upon such a brilliantly crafted masterpiece."_

I am sure you exaggerate but I do hope you enjoyed the story half as much as this seems to indicate.I would have e-mailed you but since I didn't have an e-mail address I had to say thanks in this manner. By the way, have we met...I'm not quite sure how you would figure out that I am a terrific mom otherwise -smile-

Na-chan, another anonymous reviewer...I am really glad you like my story thus far. Thank you.

To everyone else that reviewed. Hopefully I remembered my manners and sent you a thank you via e-mail. If I didn't, please forgive me. Thank you very much kyo's little koneko, drifted stars, liviania, Dark Inu Fan, SheWolfe, nightfall, kairi-chan, and celesmoon.

Now for my next chapter...It got away from me. It took on a life of its own. I wrote lines I never anticipated coming up with. I read and reread it and I have to admit I like this chapter. Now the real acid test...will those who read this chapter like it? I do hope so.

**Chapter 19 Another Graduation Party**

The final six weeks between Valentine's and graduation passed by all too quickly. Soon the exams were taken and graduation day was almost here for Momiji and Hatsuharu. Momiji and Haru were ecstatic to finally be graduating. The two boys together were planning on attending the Cherry Blossom Festival to be held the day after graduation and had been trying to make sure that everyone important got an invitation. It was to be a happy occasion because not only were they graduating, but also the two of them along with Yuki and Kyo would all begin the final cram school studies for Tokyo University entrance exams the Monday after the festival. Hatori had volunteered to close the clinic for graduation and the festival so that Tohru might attend with her friends. He knew she was feeling a little on the outside because it seemed everyone would be going away to Tokyo U except for herself. Of course Hiro and Kisa would still be around, but he and Tohru were both certain the four boys and Kagura would all pass their exams and gain admittance to the University.

"Hatori-san, isn't it wonderful that the five of them will all be at Tokyo University together. I was really surprised and happy when Kagura told me she is taking the exams and I am sure she will be admitted as well. I know she's doing it because she wants to be close to Kyo, but I am so pleased for all of them. I shall miss them of course, but there are always the holidays and seasonal breaks. This is so exciting!"

Hatori grinned at her enthusiasm. "Yes it is very nice, but I must admit I am glad that I am not going to lose my assistant. Are you sure you are okay with staying here? You know you could get a job in Tokyo and go with them. I would guess that the main house would provide the funds to rent a house so you could all stay there together."

"Do you really think I might, Hatori-san? I never considered that possibility. But then, what would you do here all by yourself? And Shigure-san, what would he do? I think I will stay here. I'm happy with my life as it is. I have already learned so much more than I ever thought I would and I have been so happy with you and the rest, and Uo and Hana are nearby as well as Grandfather and my aunt and cousins. I don't think I will go to Tokyo, Hatori-san."

Hatori looked at her with an intent gaze. "Are you sure about this Tohru-san?"

Tohru looked down at the ground in sudden embarrassment. "There is one other reason Hatori-san although I don't know if I should say what it is. If I should go away to Tokyo, I would miss him very much. I really don't want to leave here and not see him every day" she admitted slowly.

"Him? I assume you are talking about Akito-san."

"Hai, we have become such good friends and I would miss him very much if I were to move."

"I understand Tohru, I think he would miss you as well. Outside of some of our family members, no one else has been allowed as close to him as he has allowed you to become. I think he may have been too sheltered and too secluded as he was growing up. He didn't have a lot of opportunity to meet other people and tutors conducted all of his studies here at Sohma house. It was a fortunate circumstance that brought you into our lives."

"You are too kind Hatori-san. Thank you though. I have tried to be useful and help where I can."

"And you have Tohru-san." _More than you will ever know._

The last few days leading up to graduation were suddenly spent and Tohru, Yuki and Kyo found themselves once more on their old high school grounds. A lot had happened in the year since their graduation and even bigger changes loomed on the horizon.

The three of them arrived at the school a couple of hours before the ceremony was to begin. They visited all of the old places where they used to hang out and talk and ended up on the roof.

"This is still my favorite place of all," Kyo smiled reminiscently. "It did get awfully crowded with cats every once in a while though."

"But the neko-san were all so cute!"

Kyo bopped Tohru lightly on the head. "Only you would think so!"

"Yes, we did spend quite a lot of time up here, didn't we? The three of us and Momiji and Hatsuharu often met here to talk about different things and to make plans. It is strange to realize that four of the five of us will most likely be together again in a new school. Tohru-san, are you quite sure that you will not go to Tokyo with us if we do succeed?" Yuki asked. There was a great deal of longing in his eyes if only she would interpret it.

Kyo noted the expression, but Tohru chose to be oblivious. _She can still be such a space cadet. Anyone else would realize how much Yuki cares._

"No, I don't think that is the place for me, Yuki-kun. I will miss you and Kyo-kun very much but you will be home at holidays and school breaks. We will always be together in our hearts, but we have different paths to walk right now."

"Yeah, and I say one of them had better take us down to the auditorium, the ceremony starts in five minutes!"

"Oh! I didn't realize we had spent so much time up here." The three climbed down the ladder from the roof and raced to the auditorium. Kyo and Yuki each had one of Tohru's hands so she could keep up with them. They made it with two minutes to spare. Tohru was breathless with laughter. It had been a while since she had been half carried and half dragged anywhere with the two boys.

"There is Shigure, it looks like he saved spaces for us. She looked around and spotted Akito sitting in the row in front of Shigure. Look, Akito-san is already here."

Kyo noted the sparkle in Tohru's eyes as she saw Akito and he glanced over at Yuki. The rat was putting his best face on the situation, but he was hurting.

"Yes, there he is Tohru-san. Would you like to sit with Akito? It looks like there is an extra seat there beside him."

_Stupid rat, what does he think he is doing? He's practically shoving her into Akito's lap. If I loved someone, I wouldn't be that stupid!_

"No, that's okay, I'll sit with you and Kyo-kun." Tohru replied.

The three approached the Sohma section of the audience and started to slip into the row flanked by Shigure and Kazuma. Akito turned at their approach. "So you three are here. You are almost late. Tohru-san would you like to join me here?" he said gesturing to the empty seat beside him.

"Thank you Akito-san, but I think I will sit here in the seats Shigure-san has been so kind to save for us."

"Suit yourself" and he turned back to face the front. _One day soon Miss Tohru Honda, I will be first in your life before Yuki and before him._

Shigure watched the set of Akito's shoulders as he turned back to face the front. _Uh oh! He is quite angry at the moment…Has he truly changed enough?_

Akito was furious. _I offer that stupid girl a seat here by me and she chooses to sit with them! I do hate her, I truly do! A_nd then another thought insinuated itself into his head. _You don't hate her, this is called jealousy. Jealous, me? That's ridiculous. _

Throughout the whole ceremony Akito continued to fume. _How dare she…she's such an ugly girl… You are lying to yourself…I could care less…. You are lying to yourself…I…I…don't know. _

By the end of the ceremony, his temper had not cooled. _There is no way she is riding with him and my dear Yuki._

A luncheon was planned in honor of the graduates and Akito schooled his features to an expressionless mask. _She will pay! _

Akito had reserved a private room at the exclusive country club in which Momiji's father was a member. It would be an exciting banquet for all and Momiji was especially excited. His father had made sure his mother would be there for the party. Even if she didn't remember him, at least he would know she had been present for his graduation. Momo would be there as well. In a sense he would be sharing the day with his whole family.

As they entered the limos waiting to escort them, Akito ordered Momiji, Hatsuharu, and Tohru to ride with him in his limo. He put Yuki, Kyo, and Kagura in a second limo with Kureno and let the others decide where to ride for themselves.

"Momiji-kun, Hatsuharu-san, isn't this wonderful? I always feel so safe when Kenobi-kun is driving. Akito-san, thank you for allowing us to ride with you." Tohru's whole demeanor portrayed her happiness with the arrangement.

"My pleasure, Honda-san." His icy tone made it sound like it was anything but a pleasure. In her excitement Tohru didn't even register the fact that he had reverted to calling her by her family name.

"Honda-san, you will sit here with me. Momiji, Hatsuharu, you may take the other seats."

"Hai Akito-san." The two boys answered at the same time and looked at each other.

For the duration of the trip, Akito talked to Hatsuharu and Momiji about their future plans and wished them luck in qualifying for Tokyo University. He totally ignored Tohru.

Tohru felt the chill emanating from Akito but had no clue what she had done to upset him. _Oh Mom, I'm not sure what he is unhappy about, but I hope we are still friends._ She sat at his side and listened quietly to the conversation. In time she felt he would tell her what was disturbing him. He had become very adept at letting her know when he was displeased. She also knew when he was pleased. Right now he was angry, but she didn't really believe he would stay that way. _Mom, since he isn't talking to me, he is taking a real interest in Momiji-kun's and Haru-san's plans for their future. I think this is a very good thing. I am very happy for Momiji and Hatsuharu. Though, I do wonder why he is angry with me…_

Akito would glance at Tohru from the corner of his eyes every so often. He was even more frustrated that the only expressions on her face were a smile and an interest in the conversation. _Doesn't the stupid girl realize she has angered me…she should be scared, shouldn't she? That little inner voice mocked him. This is Tohru-san, has she ever let your anger scare her away? She's accepted your every mood…who is really stupid one?_

Momiji watched the two of them and had to stifle an occasional chuckle. Akito didn't realize how open his expression was right now. He looked at Haru to see if the ox was thinking the same thing. The twinkle in Haru's eyes confirmed that he was.

Hatsuharu couldn't quite believe it. Akito was showing every sign of being jealous and ignoring Tohru in his haughtiest manner. Tohru, however, was letting his foul temper bounce off of her and not allowing it to upset her. _Tohru-san accepts the fact that he is angry, but she also seems to feel that he won't stay that way. Is she very foolish or very brave? What an interesting situation…perhaps Akito is human after all._

They finally arrived at the club. "Please excuse us Akito-san. Papa has bought me a sailboat for my graduation present and I want to go take a quick look at it. Do you mind? Haru, why don't you come with me, I know you'll like it too." Momiji gestured toward the Marina where there were several luxury yachts tied up.

Akito nodded his head in assent and the two boys ducked out of sight.

"Momiji, that was too funny for words. Did you see Akito? And Tohru acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary. He must be so frustrated right now…He probably doesn't even realize she knows what is going on. He thinks she's totally oblivious to his mood…"

"I know…you do have to admit that his misunderstanding is logical. Tohru-kun can be clueless at times…just not this time. This time Akito is clueless"

The two collapsed on the sand shaking with laughter. "Haru, I really can't believe it, Akito really does have a heart! He is so jealous right now. I never would have expected this to happen."

"Nor I." After about five minutes they had their laughter under control.

"Haru, we better go before we are missed."

"Yeah, you are right. It wouldn't do for the guests of honor to miss their party. I'm sure he would be angry with us then…I'm not sure I have as much courage as Tohru-san."

"Besides, Momma and Momo are there. Let's hurry back."

The two young men returned to the club and joined the banquet that was already in process."

"Momiji-kun, it's about time you showed up at your own party." Momiji's dad smiled down at him. His mother and Momo flanked him on either side.

"I'm sorry, but I wanted Haru to see my graduation present. Thank you all for coming to our party." Momiji bowed gallantly to the family he knew he couldn't claim.

Tohru watched him from where she was seated by Akito's side. _Momiji, you must be both happy and sad today._

"Akito-san please excuse me. I wish to have a word with Momiji."

"Of course, Honda-san." Tohru looked at him for just a moment. For a second hurt was evident in her expression but then it disappeared. Akito wasn't even sure if it had been there so could take no satisfaction in the moment.

"Momiji," Tohru came over to the young man. "I am so glad that you came back. This is a wonderful place for a party." She turned to Momiji's father, "Sohma-san, thank you and thanks to Akito-san as well for providing such a wonderful place."

"It was the least I could do Miss Honda. Momiji-san here is very special to me and he is learning about my business so he can help me after he graduates."

"That's wonderful. Momiji-kun, you didn't tell me you were working with him now. No wonder you haven't been at the clinic with Hatori-san as much."

Tohru and Momiji walked away from the family he loved.

"Thank you Tohru. That was harder than I thought it would be to see all of them together like that and to know that Momma and Momo don't even know me as a part of their family." His large brown eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"I had a feeling you might feel this way Momiji-kun, but you are facing your memories and you will overcome the hurt and be stronger."

Momiji smiled at Tohru. "Tohru, you always manage to say the right thing. Thank you. I will become stronger."

"You are already one of the bravest people I know Momiji-kun."

Akito watched the two of them and his anger simmered even hotter. _Stupid girl!_

"Excuse me Momiji, I think I better go talk to Akito. He still looks like he might be angry with me and I don't really understand why. I think he will tell me in a little while though"

Momiji watched Tohru return to Akito's side. _Poor Yuki and poor me. She really doesn't know how much she means to the both of us. _The rabbit glanced over to where Yuki was watching the drama between Tohru and Akito.

Hatsuharu gravitated to Yuki's side. "Yuki, are you okay with this?"

Yuki looked at Haru. "With what Haru?"

"This whole development between Tohru and Akito. You still love her don't you? Does it hurt Yuki?"

Yuki thought about lying to Haru, but knew it wouldn't do any good. The ox always knew when he was lying. "I would be a liar if I said it didn't hurt Haru, but it is her choice. I do love her, I guess I always have and probably always will…but maybe he deserves something good to happen to him. I don't know." Yuki paused for a moment, but the emotion could not be held at bay. "Why, Haru, why would she fall in love with someone like him?"

"Tohru-san is Tohru-san. I think that is the only answer I can give Yuki."

Yuki nodded and turned back to his plate. He was barely touching his food, but he made a pretense of eating.

Kyo watched from across the table. The damn rat was really having a hard time. He looked to the head of the table where Tohru was once again at Akito's side. _Kyoko-san, I have to keep asking, is this really okay?_

Akito watched the emotions on the features of his juunishi and realized that he was gaining his revenge. The hurt on his Yuki's face and the distress on the Cat's face should be vindication for him. He looked at the others, they all looked disturbed to one degree or another. Why didn't this make him happier? He was succeeding but the revenge didn't seem nearly as sweet as he had believed it would. He looked at Tohru still sitting by his side although he was treating her so harshly. Why didn't she recoil from him, why didn't she go sit somewhere else?

Tohru caught Akito looking at her and gave him one of her sweetest smiles. "Akito-san, would you like to go see the gardens? I hear they are beautiful here." She had been waiting for a chance to pull him aside since the graduation ceremony. She really needed to know why he was angry with her.

"No, Honda-san, I do not wish to view the gardens."

Her big sea green eyes began to glisten wetly, "As you wish Akito-san."

He sighed. Why did her sadness affect him so?

"Honda-san, don't cry. I don't think I can stand that. Come, we will walk after all." He got up and assisted her from the chair.

Tohru looked at him, sudden hope on her face. "Do you mean it Akito-san?"

"Of course I do. Let's go."

Several pair of eyes watched them as they exited through the arbor door. Those who watched reflected varying emotions. Some watched in distress, some in curiosity, and some in amazement. Shigure watched with satisfaction. _Yuki was a dear cousin, but Akito needed her more. The Sohmas needed Akito to learn the lesson that only Tohru could teach him. She really deserved better he knew, but he couldn't help feeling it was necessary. She was in no physical danger, but he did fear she would be hurt again. Please kami-sama; don't let Akito break her._

Ayame decided he would add some life to the party and requested the band play an old drinking song. His enthusiasm was contagious and most of the people present were caught up in it. The mood became lighter within five minutes of Ayame's dramatics. For once, Hatori decided not to rein in his ebullient friend. Everyone needed a little bit of lightheartedness after the drama of the first part of the banquet.

He looked over at Shigure and frowned. The dog was acting way too pleased about something. What was his friend thinking? For once Hatori found himself wondering if he really knew Shigure at all. _The writer had changed over the years since Tohru had come to live with him Sometimes Shigure would feel remorse. It didn't seem to stop him though because he still had the dream that the curse would be lifted and he believed that Tohru was the key. But was it really worth it? Did Tohru really deserve the hurt and the pain that loving Akito would bring? She had already had so much of it in her life and Akito was at the root of a great deal of her sorrow. Would she forgive him if she knew the truth? Should she be told the truth? Hatori cringed from the thought of Tohru finding out the truth behind her mother's death. If she knew Akito's part in it, then she would discover Hatori's complicity as well. He didn't think he was ready for that. Was he a coward or was he just considering the young woman's feelings? Probably it was a little of both. Either way, he knew he would never tell her this truth, she didn't need the sorrow of betrayal to compound what she had already been through._


	27. Chapter 20: In the Garden

Author's Notes: Well, here I am. It's my next to the last chapter and I have to wonder...This story has been fun to write. At times it has been a challenge. I do hope the last two chapters are received well.

Are they what was expected? I truly don't know, but this is where my story has been heading since the beginning. please read and review. Let me know what you think.

Remember, neither Fruits Basket nor its characters belong to me. They belong to Natsuki Takaya. Any original twists of the plot are my own. I did not write this to follow the anime or the manga exactly. I wrote it because I had questions and these are the answers I came up with.

Thank you to all of those who have read and reviewed from the beginning.

Chapter 20 In the Garden

Leaving the noise and the speculation behind, Tohru and Akito stepped out into the garden. At this time of the afternoon there were only a few people on the paths. This provided them with a measure of privacy they would not otherwise have had.

"Well Honda-san, is there a reason we should be out here or do you just want to waste more of my valuable time?" Akito demanded harshly.

"Uhmmm…. I did want to talk to you Akito-san but…" He noted the red staining her cheeks and wondered why. "But can we just walk for a few minutes first?"

"Do I have a choice in the matter Honda-san? Or is that what we will do no matter what?" The peace of the garden and the magic of Tohru's presence began to work on Akito. He found himself relaxing despite his determination to stay angry. As they walked, his anger drained away. _What was it about the girl?_

Tohru glanced at Akito. Her eyes were shielded bya screen ofeyelashes so she felt it was safe to do so. There was just the trace of a smile on his lips after his last comment. She released a silent sigh of relief. Soon he would be ready to talk with her.

"Akito-san, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I don't know what I did to make you angry. That's probably because I'm just a silly foolish girl so please forgive me."

"Honda-san…" He looked at her in fond exasperation. "Tohru-san, I accept your apology. Consider yourself forgiven."

"Akito-san, thank you. That makes me very happy. Unfortunately, now I have a favor to ask of you…."

"You want to know what you did to make me angry right?" The tilt of his eyes belied his growing amusement.

"Hai Akito-san."

He grinned. "That will be your punishment then, you will have to keep on wondering why I was angry in the first place. I am not going to tell you because…That is my secret."

"Akito-san!" Tohru almost glared at him…as much as she was capable of a glare at any rate.

"Forget it Tohru-san. Accept your punishment."

"But…"

"I said forget it or I will become angry again."

Tohru skipped up to stand by his side. "Hai Akito-san. I won't ask again." She placed her hand in the crook of his elbow as they continued walking.

"Akito-san, look over there! Those are the first birds of spring. Aren't they beautiful! And look, the flowers are starting to bud on the stems. Spring is almost here! That's my favorite time of the year!" She paused for a moment. "Forgive me, I don't know how many times I have already told you that."

"There is nothing to forgive Tohru-san." He looked down at her hand where it rested on his elbow. It warmed him where all else was chilled. He placed his hand over hers. "Tohru-san…"

"Hai, Akito-san?"

"Never mind. It was nothing important." He looked at her lovely upturned face and the sparkle in her sea-green eyes. _How much did she mean to him? What did she mean to him? Even more, what did he mean to her?_

"Akito-san, isn't the water beautiful? Whoever designed this garden must have really loved nature, especially the springtime."

He looked around him and appreciated the beauty. There were a few delicate flowers peeking from under the grass. The water trickled over beautiful glossy rocks, and the ornamental goldfish swam under the footbridges and in the middle of the stream. Spring really was coming this year. He smiled at the girl by his side.

"Tohru-san, it really is spring isn't it?"

"Hai, it is!" Tohru's smile was warm and beautiful. Akito felt the chill in his heart beginning to melt before its warmth. "Akito-san, we are attending Hanami and the Matsuri tomorrow. Would you like to join us? It will be a lot of fun."

"Yes, I believe I would like to go with you and your friends. Thank you Tohru-san for inviting me."

The two continued walking through the garden until the path returned them to the arbor door where they had exited. "Shall we rejoin the banquet Tohru-san. I imagine it was terribly rude of the host to abandon the party on the whim of a girl."

"Akito-san, I'm sorry, I didn't think about that when…"

"Hush Tohru-san. I didn't mind." His fingers brushed her cheek and her parted lips. He kissed her lightly right before Kureno opened the door.

"Akito-san…" Kureno began.

"As you can see Kureno, Tohru-san took good care of me and I am safely returned."

"Hai Akito-san. We were getting concerned. You two were gone for quite a long time."

"Not all that long Kureno, only about 30 or 40 minutes. By the way, I am going to the Hanami with Tohru-san and her friends tomorrow. Plan my day accordingly."

"Hai, Akito-san." Kureno looked at the Sohma head curiously. _Where was the foul tempered man who had gone out the door? He had returned relaxed and in a pleasant mood. How could one girl work such miracles on his temperament?_

There was more than one sigh of relief when the two returned to the banquet. Momiji had been fairly sure that Akito would not harm Tohru, but he had had just the tiniest doubt on that score. What was really surprising was that Akito had been restored to a good humor. _No one but Tohru could accomplish that. _He shook his head, smiled and returned to his father's table to visit with his family. One day maybe they could really be a family.

Haru glanced at Yuki and saw resignation in his eyes and on his features. _The rat was giving up, perhaps it was for the best, but then again perhaps not. Only time would tell. Yuki, even with Tohru-san's influence still half-believed that the Sohmas were destined for nothing but misfortune and sorrow. He would never accept that. She had shown them that they could be accepted. He had always thought Yuki quite intelligent, but when it came to the heart, he gave up too easily._

Shigure and Hatori glanced at each other and then at Ayame who was still having a fine time making a fool of himself for the entertainment of all in the room. He was and always would be a drama queen.

Shigure felt his cell phone vibrating against the pocket of his vest and excused himself. He left the room to find a quieter environment in which to take the call.

Hatori watched him leave and wondered what was up. He was sure Shigure would enlighten him when he returned.

Out in the hall Shigure spoke quickly into his phone. "Hai, I understand. Where has she been found? Who is currently standing in for her doctor. Hai, I can contact her doctor here. We will be there as soon as possible." He returned to the banquet room.

"Hatori, Ayame, we need to go." Shigure spoke quietly to his two friends. " Sakura-chan has been found, my number was in her journal so they called me. Let's take our leave without arousing suspicions."

Hatori instantly stood up. "Akito first and then the others."

"Akito-san," Hatori began, "Unfortunately I must excuse myself as a medical emergency has come up. I will take Shigure and Ayame with me so that there is room in the cars for all of our other Sohma folk."

"Certainly Hatori. I know your patients are very important to you. I will see you back at Sohma house tonight."

"Yes, Akito-san, you will. Tohru-san, I may need your assistance later so will you please remain at Shigure's house in case I call. I am certain it will be after 7:00 before I need you so please enjoy yourself until then."

"Hai, Hatori-san. I will be at home this evening. Thank you."

Next stop was at Momiji's father's table where Momiji and Hatsuharu were both visiting. Haru was there to give Momiji moral support if he needed it. He and Tohru were probably the only two people aware of how hard this was for Momiji to be so close and yet so far away from the family he loved. The two boys had become close friends since Tohru had come into the Sohma family's life. They had attended separate Junior Highs but being in the same High School as Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki had created a strong friendship amongst all of them.

"Momiji, Hatsuharu, we wish to congratulate the two of you on your successful completion of high school. We are leaving now, but continue to enjoy yourselves. Don't miss us too much" Shigure said with his usual enthusiasm.

"Come Aya, come Hatori, the night is long and I have many wonders to show you."

"Shigure, don't mix me in with that craziness." Hatori said warningly.

"Gure-chan, I look forward to the evening's wondrous delights" Ayame said in his best dramatic tones.

"You two grow up." Hatori walked away in disgust.

Everyone was grinning as the three friends made their exit.

"Will those two ever grow up" Kyo muttered.

"They think they are," Yuki remarked tiredly. Kagura turned from Kyo to look carefully at Yuki.

"Yun-chan, are you okay?" she asked in concern.

Yuki smiled a little lopsidedly. "I will be Kagura-chan. There is no need to worry about me."

Just then Momiji bounced over to their table. "Yuki, Kyo, let's all go to the matsuri tonight. I heard Hatori tell Tohru that she needed to be at Shigure's by 7:00 but it's only 3:00. Let's go have fun, we graduated!"

He bounded from their table and over to Tohru and Akito. "Tohru, you want to go to the festival don't you? Please say you will come. If you come I know the others will. We can pick up Uo-chan and Hana-chan on the way. Let's go. Say yes, Tohru!"

Even though Momiji had gotten quite tall, the blonde's attitude was still infectious. Tohru smiled and turned to Akito. "Akito-san, would you like to come with us. It sounds like it will be fun."

"No thank you Tohru-san. I think I will go home and get some rest. Please do have a good time." She had invited him and in front of all the others, that was enough for him at the moment. "After all, you've already invited me to come along tomorrow, so I suspect I will get enough of the festival then."

"Okay, Akito-san. Then be safe. I know you will be with Kenobi-kun and Kureno-san."

With Tohru's acquiescence, Momiji pulled her along with him back to the table where the others were sitting. "Tohru says she will come, so how about it Kyo, Yuki, Kagura, Haru? Perhaps Momo-san could come as well." He looked toward his mother and father to see how that would be received.

His mother looked at Momo and smiled. "Momo, would you like to join the other children. I'm sure one of them will see you safely home." Momo looked shyly at the group and nodded her head.

Haru grinned. "Why not? Let's all go. Kisa, Hiro, you come with us too."

"What if I don't choose too? What if I would prefer to go home and watch TV? Why would I want to spend time with her?" He pointed at Tohru on that statement.

"But Hiro, I would like to go. Will you please come with me and Sissy?" Kisa asked with an adorable, hopeful smile on her face.

"For you Kisa, I'll come." Hiro had known all along that Kisa would want to go and that he would go with her. He just didn't want to make it too easy.

"May I come too although I am worthless and will just cause trouble for all of you?" Ritsu looked at the group.

"Of course Ritsu, come with us. Let's all go have a good time. Akito-san, are you sure you won't come along?"

"I am quite sure, Tohru-san."

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow then."

The younger Sohmas took their leave and the party began to break up. Momiji took the opportunity on the way to the festival to get to know his sister just a little bit better. Soon the two of them were laughing together as if they had known each other all their lives. In one sense they had, but not like this. Haru and Tohru shared a smile and even Yuki was able to laugh at their antics. Life was good and today was beautiful! Live, laugh, and love!

After stopping by and getting Uo and Hana to join them the group all headed for the temple grounds. It was a wonderful afternoon of rides, games and delicious snacks. Yuki and Tohru rode the Ferris Wheel. Kyo rode with Kagura and even let her hold his hand. All of the others rode two to a car as well, Momiji and Momo, Hiro and Kisa, Haru and Hana, Ritsu and Uo. The day sparkled! There were the roller coasters and the swings. Yuki and Kyo fiercely competed at the games and Momiji surprised every one with his skill at throwing a basketball. Fun was the byword for the day. Six o'clock approached and the sky was beginning to cloud. It was almost time to be going home anyway as Tohru did promise Hatori she would be there at 7:00. Tohru invited all of the Sohmas to join her at Shigure's for dinner, but Kisa and Hiro had to decline, as they wanted to get home before it rained. Ritsu volunteered to see Momo home because he needed to catch the evening train back to the hot springs. His mother was ill and needed his help there the next day. Uo and Hana sadly stated that they had to go home as they had jobs to go to that night. This left Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Kagura, Momiji and Hatsuharu to go back to Shigure's.

Tohru worked in the kitchen as the five college bound students had an impromptu study session upstairs in Yuki's room. The air had chilled quite a bit in the time they had left the matsuri and returned home.

The phone began to ring and Tohru turned off the stove to go answer it.

"Sohma res., moshi, moshi…Hai Shigure-san. Where are you…? Tokyo… But why… Hai, we will take care of it after dinner. Good-bye Shigure-san."

Yuki came down the stairs followed closely by Hatsuharu. "Honda-san, who was that on the phone? We were in the middle of a math problem and I did not make it to the phone in time." The other four were close behind and heard Tohru's happy reply.

"It was Shigure-san. All of you come eat. I'll tell you over the meal. It's wonderful news!"

The boys and Kagura looked at Tohru's smiling face and followed her into the dining room.

"Tohru, don't keep us in suspense, what's going on?" Momiji demanded impatiently.

"Sakura-san is alive! She's in a hospital in Tokyo. That's where Shigure-san and the other two are and why they left the banquet so unexpectedly. Hatori-san has decided Sakura-san should be brought back here and the doctor in Tokyo agreed that it would be okay since she was in his care. I didn't know Hatori-san was Sakura-san's doctor. That's amazing. I thought he only treated Sohmas."

"And you Tohru", Momiji added. Tohru blushed. "Yes and me too."

"Now please eat, I have favors to ask of all of you after we are done. Momiji and Kagura, will you go with me to Sohma house to get a room ready. Hatori wants one of the rooms in his clinic set up for her until she can get her house opened back up. Why his clinic though, why not in Sohma house?"

The boys looked solemnly at each other. Obviously Tohru had no idea that Akito hated Sakura Alexander and would not allow her in Sohma house. Hatori was taking a risk by allowing her in his clinic.

"Tohru-san, Alexander-san is not one of the juunishi and she certainly isn't a Sohma. It would be against Akito's rules to allow that."

"Oh, that's right. I understand" Tohru said sadly. "Momiji-kun, Kagura-chan, will you help me?"

"Hai Tohru! We'll help you decide which room is best and be there if you need us to do anything."

"Thank you Momiji-kun, Kagura-chan. "

"Tohru-san, is there anything the rest of us can do to help?" Yuki asked.

"Yes Yuki, will you please contact Sakura-san's cousin, Megumi-san in America and let her know that she is safe. I just knew she was alive and would come home again. This is so wonderful!"

"Hai Tohru-san, I'll do that. Shigure has the number in his office."

"Haru-san, please contact Alexander-san's lawyers and find out where her belongings have been stored." Tohru continued.

"What can I do?" Kyo asked.

"Kyo-kun, will you please help Haru-san collect her clothing and bring it to Hatori-san's clinic. I know she will want something to wear when she wakes. Shigure-san said she didn't have any luggage with her. I packed up her house carefully so all the boxes are labeled."

"Sure," the boys replied simultaneously.

Tohru glanced around the table and noticed that they still hadn't eaten. "Please eat, the food will get cold, or maybe it isn't spicy enough?" she fretted.

"Tohru, it's all delicious. We just wanted to hear the news before eating."

"Oh, hai. Now please eat."

As soon as the meal was finished the boys went to work on the various tasks assigned by Tohru. Momiji and Kagura helped her do the dishes so they could get over to the Sohma compound more quickly. Within two hours of Shigure's call Momiji, Kagura and Tohru were at the clinic setting up Sakura Alexander's room.

Tohru hummed as she worked and Momiji sat by the windowsill watching her efficient movements. He also noted that Kagura was very efficient as she did the dusting. If either girl needed help with a task he was there immediately. Half an hour after their arrival the room was ready for it's unexpected guest.

Yuki came in with a basket of leeks he had harvested from his garden. Tohru-san, I thought these might be useful in preparing something for Alexander-san, Hatori and the others to eat."

"Thank you Yuki. This is so kind of you. Please put them in the kitchen."

"Hai, Tohru-san"

Kyo and Haru came in with two trunks of clothing.

"Where do you want these?" Kyo asked.

"Please put them over there in the corner. Hatori-san and the others should be here with Sakura-san any minute."

"Hai, Tohru."

All was in readiness as Hatori carried a sleeping Sakura Alexander into the room and placed her on the bed.

"Oh, Hatori-san, she's so pale. Will she be okay?"

"Hai, she will be fine after a few weeks of rest and recuperation." Hatori assured Tohru.

"I am so glad she is home again. Do you think she will wake anytime soon? Perhaps she will be hungry? Yuki kindly harvested some leeks from his garden. I can prepare some leek stew for you, Sakura-san, Shigure-san, and Ayame-san."

"Thank you Tohru-san. That will be most welcome. Sakura-chan should be waking soon. The medication I gave her should be wearing off in a short while."

"Okay, I'll just get it started. I know my way around this kitchen and where everything is kept. Hatori-san, will Sakura-san really be okay?"

"Yes, Tohru she will. If you would like to reassure yourself, please come and see her anytime. I know she would like that."

"Hai, Hatori-san, I'll come visit her after my visit with Akito-san tomorrow. That is if tomorrow is okay."

Hatori paused for a moment. In his concern for Sakura he had almost forgotten his worries about all the time Tohru was spending with Akito.

"Hatori-san, is that inconvenient?"

"No, that will be fine. How do you find your visits with Akito. Is he treating you well?" Hatori was somewhat concerned because Akito had reinforced his order that he not be disturbed during Tohru's visits. He would be more concerned, but Momiji still managed to keep and eye and and ear on what was going on although he didn't really feel it was necessary. It was obvious the rabbit complied with Hatori's wishes simply because he enjoyed the challenge of not being seen. Hatori smiled to himself. Momiji had been listening at doors since he was very small. He was very skilled at it, almost as skilled as Shigure.

"Hai, Hatori-san. Akito-san is usually quite nice to me. Sometimes though he is so sad, and sometimes he is so angry. He shouts at me when he's angry but I don't mind. It means he is learning to talk about his complaints to me. I know that he and I have finally become friends. This has made me very happy."

Hatori snorted in disbelief. Only Tohru would see Akito's tirades in just that fashion.

"Please let us know if there are any problems with Akito," Hatori requested. He kept visualizing the happiness on Tohru's face when Akito was present and the look in Akito's eyes when she was in the room. "Although there doesn't seem to have been any problems in quite a while." He added with a wistful smile.

"Hai, I will. But so far there has been nothing that Tohru Honda cannot handle!" she replied with an answering smile. "Thank you for worrying about me so kindly Hatori-san."

Tohru went to the kitchen and Hatori seated himself at Sakura's bedside.

"Tohru Honda-san, what brings you here so late in the evening?" a silky voice from just outside the kitchen door spoke. Startled, Tohru turned toward the familiar voice.

"Akito-san, konbanwa. You surprised me! I don't think I've ever seen you so far from your apartments before...uh I mean, of course you are welcome here but..."

Akito chuckled at Tohru's discomfiture. "I am sorry Tohru-san, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Oh no, I wasn't frightened, just startled is all. I am very happy to see you tonight."

"Are you really, I wonder" Akito spoke in an amused tone of voice.

"Of course I am happy to see you, why wouldn't I be?"

"Please continue with your preparations," Akito said.

"Oh, hai." Tohru turned toward the cabinets and began preparing the leek stew.

"Akito-san?"

"Hai?"

"Do you like leek stew? I am preparing some for Hatori-san, Sakura-san, Ayame-san, and Shigure-san. It would be no trouble to make extra for you as well."

"Sakura-san?" Akito questioned with a bite in his tone.

"Why yes, Hatori and the others just brought her here. She was in the hospital in Tokyo but Hatori placed her under his care. Do you know Sakura Alexander-sensei?"

"We have met on occasion," Akito said in his harshest manner. _Why would Hatori bring her here. He knows she is forbidden from entering Sohma property._ He stalked toward the door having discovered the reason for all the activity he had seen from his room. He could have sent Kureno to find out, but had decided to do this for himself.

"Akito-san..." He halted his angry stride and turned back toward Tohru, a coiled snake waiting for his chance to strike. "What is it," he demanded.

"Well, you didn't say if you wanted to join the others for leek stew..."

"I think I shall, Honda-san. Thank you for asking." Tohru missed the mocking smile that quirked his lips as he turned to leave the kitchen. _Won't they be surprised to see me?_


	28. Chapter 21: Akito's True Feelings

Author's Notes:Neither Fruits Basket nor the Fruits Basket characters belong to me. They are the property of Natsuki Takaya. Sakura Alexander is an originalcharacter from "When Spring Comes Remember Me" For her story, I would have to say please read that story. It is by Yuki Seki, my daughter I suppose I should add. When I originally began this story, Sakura was to have a larger part, but somehow or other, it got minimized as the scenes between Tohru and Akito multiplied.

I realized something about myself as I was writing this fanfic. For a person who loves happy endings, namely me, this one seems to have ended sadly but with a note of hope. Please read and review.

**Chapter 21 Akito and his true feelings**

Akito approached the room that had been set aside for Sakura Alexander. _Just what is going on here? Hatori has never disobeyed me so openly, have I really lost him this time?_ He stopped just outside the closed door listening to the laughter and voices from within. He heard Ayame's jovial laugh, Shigure's amused cackle, Hatori's quiet chuckle, and general laughter from the other Sohmas inside. He identified the other voices as being Yuki, Kyo, Hatsuharu, and Momiji. He then heard Kagura laugh. _Just like with Tohru, they migrated to the side of an outsider. Wasn't his will enough to keep them in line any more? Had he been too lenient with his juunishi? Had he erred in allowing his feelings for Tohru to keep her within the family's stronghold? _Just as he was about to open the door he was interrupted by Tohru's light footsteps as she brought the tray of soup and bowls to the room.

"Akito-san, I thought you would have already joined everyone. They do sound like they are having a wonderful time don't they? I guess Sakura-san must have awakened. I know they must be hungry. You are going to join us aren't you?"

"Tohru-san, I do believe I have changed my mind. I am suddenly very tired. If you will please excuse me."

"But Akito, I made enough for you as well as the others. Shall I bring a tray to your room after every one else is comfortable?"

"That would be most kind of you Tohru-san. I do find myself to be hungry."

"Please do go rest Akito-san. I will be with you in a little while."

"Tohru-san, while I will enjoy seeing you this evening, I do still wish to join you for the hanami and matsuri tomorrow. I will enjoy visiting with you tonight but I am truly looking forward to tomorrow."

"No Problem! We will do both. Take care Akito-san. I will bring you your tray soon."

Akito turned around and headed back to his quarters. He had walked halfway there before he stopped himself. _What am I doing? Why did I change my mind just because she appeared? Has she really come to mean this much to me that I would abandon pride and avoid this confrontation because it might sadden her? It isn't just Tohru though, I have already declared myself too tired to join the others and will not turn back now. They would laugh at me and realize my weakness. Aside from that, dealing with eight of my juunishi and two outsiders all at the same time is a little more than I want to deal with after an already long day. _Arriving back at his apartments he realized how very tired he truly was. It had been quite an eventful day for him. S_pring was coming. Tohru was his spring. Why had he been so slow to realize this?_

Tohru tripped lightly into the room. "Good evening everyone. I am so happy to see you home safe again Alexander-sensei!"

She set the tray down on the side table and ran to Sakura's bedside. "Sakura-san I've missed you so much! Welcome home." She gently embraced the older woman and then stood back, a glimmer of moisture in her eyes. Sakura tugged on Tohru's hand and pulled her into a return hug. "I've missed you too, Tohru-kun."

Yuki noted Tohru's tears and passed her his handkerchief. "Honda-san, please dry your tears. Everything is fine."

She took his handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes. "I am just so happy!" She smiled joyfully and everyone in the room smiled with her.

The conversation and laughter resumed as Tohru served up the soup and made sure everyone had a hot cup of tea. A storm was brewing outside. She could see the lightning through the open window. "Excuse me please, I promised Akito-san that I would bring him a tray with soup and hot tea."

Eight pair of eyes turned to Tohru wide with surprise.

"Akito? When did you talk to him Miss Honda?" Yuki asked in concern.

"I was in the kitchen preparing the leek stew when Akito-san surprised me by appearing at the door. I think he was curious about all the activity. I invited him to come eat with us and he accepted, but when I caught up with him outside the door, he had changed his mind. I offered to take him a tray after I was done here."

"Tohru-kun, I will walk you over to Akito's. It's dark outside and there is no telling what might be about in the dark," Shigure offered.

"Thank you Shigure-san. That is very kind of you, but it really isn't necessary."

"Ahhh…. Tohru-kun, but it is. If something should happen to you I would blame myself don't you see?"

"In that case, okay."

Yuki and Kyo looked at Shigure with daggers in their eyes.

"Don't do anything improper Shigure" Hatori warned.

"Ha-san, whatever do you mean? I am the soul of innocence with our dear Tohru-kun." Shigure protested. Hatori rolled his eyes at that pronouncement.

"Come Tohru-kun. Let's leave behind these that don't believe in my pure intentions." _She is the only one, that much is true. Our flower will always be safe from my baser instincts. Don't you know that yet Hatori-san?_

Shigure and Tohru exited the room. Yuki looked at Hatori. "Hatori, what was that all about?"

"Yuki, in this case, do not worry. Believe it or not, Shigure does worry when Tohru is alone with Akito. I know he's been behaving very well towards her, but we are still concerned. Neither Shigure nor I wish to see Tohru hurt." _I am certain I don't, but does Shigure think the same? Akito is always first in his thoughts._

"But what about her being alone with him?" Kyo muttered.

"What was that Kyo?"

"Nothing…"

Unaware of the stir left behind, Shigure and Tohru continued to Akito's quarters.

"Just a minute Shigure-san, I need to put together the tray for Akito-san. Do you think he would like a cup of hot tea as well? It's a little cool outside and it seems as if it may begin raining."

"Certainly, Tohru. Akito does enjoy a cup of hot tea especially in weather such as tonight's."

Tohru put together the tray and Shigure offered to carry it. After all of Tohru's protests were overruled and they finished the last part of the walk to Akito's quarters.

Tohru knocked on the door since the tray occupied Shigure's hands. Kureno opened the door and saw the two of them standing there. "Akito is indisposed, please don't disturb him"

Akito weakly called from his pallet, "Kureno, let them in. I did request Tohru-san bring me a tray."

Kureno reluctantly stepped aside as he let them enter.

Tohru rushed over to Akito's pallet and felt his forehead. "Akito-san you are burning up, you must have overdone it with the graduation excitement and your walk to Hatori's clinic in the night time chill. Shall I run get Hatori?"

Akito relaxed under Tohru's soothing touch. "I think this will pass in a short while. No need to disturb Hatori at the moment. Shigure, bring the tray over here."

Shigure complied with Akito's orders. Tohru continued to hover over Akito with great concern. She propped up his pillows and made him as comfortable as she could then placed the tray where he could easily access it.

Shigure stepped back and watched the performance, his presence forgotten by the two young people. He was a little surprised that Akito was allowing Tohru such freedom although it was much as Hatori had said. He judged that either Akito was really not well at the moment or that he was really very fond of Tohru. Shigure had seen the feelings blossoming among the two, but this was the first time he had seen it so openly displayed.

Akito attempted to eat a couple of bites of the stew, but his hand was shaking badly. Tohru offered to assist him. At first anger flared in his eyes and he was on the verge of refusing her assistance, but then he fell weakly back against the pillows and nodded his head.

"Shigure-san, please go get Hatori-san. This cannot be good for him to be this weak. Kureno, please go get a damp cloth and a basin of water for Akito-san."

Shigure reluctantly retraced his steps back to Hatori. Kureno brought damp wash cloths and a bowl of cool water.

"Thank you Kureno" Tohru murmured. Turning back to Akito she finished feeding him the leek stew and then offered him the cup of hot tea. He accepted it with not a word. After a couple of sips, he lay back on his pillows and Tohru applied the cool damp cloths.

"You know, Akito-san, often I would get a fever and have to go to bed. Mom, well, she would always bring me leek soup and hot tea. I remember her soft hands as she tended to me. No matter how busy she was, Mom always had time for me. I am so glad I can help you in the same way that she used to help me. Mom used to say. 'Tohru-kun, always help when there is a chance because you never know when you may need someone to help you. She would say that we touch many people's lives and one of the things they remember most is that a person cared about them. "

Akito gently touched Tohru's lips to stop her from rambling. He looked at her wearily. He was so very tired. This day had not turned out at all like he expected. He drifted off to sleep and dreamed. It was a dream foreign to him. He dreamed of a woman's soft touch, of the feeling that someone truly cared what happened to him. A gentle smile settled on his face and he half woke from his pleasant dream. "Thank you Tohru-san. I and all my juunishi love you, you know," Akito said softly and drifted back into his peaceful sleep. His voice had been so low that Kureno did not hear his words. Tohru continued to apply the soft cloths, the surprise in her sea-green eyes hidden by the brown curtain of hair concealing her face.

Kureno could only watch in amazement. In all the time he had been with Akito he had never seen such a peaceful expression on the young man's face. He looked closely at the young woman and wondered just what it was about her that seemed to comfort all with whom she came in contact. Being in the same room with her just brought a sense of peace.

Hatori rushed back to Akito's rooms with Shigure. He was extremely concerned about Tohru being there alone at this time of night, and he was worried about Akito as well. He walked into the room with his medical bag and could only stop and stare. Tohru was kneeling by Akito's bed applying cool cloths and Akito was sleeping, a serene smile on his lips. The empty bowl of soup and the partially empty cup of tea rested on the table by the bedside. They were a silent testimony to Tohru's care of Akito. Hatori's eyes turned to Shigure who could only shrug. Kureno noted the two men and motioned them over to Akito's bedside. Hatori hesitated to examine Akito. He looked so at peace and the flush on his cheeks, as described by Shigure, seemed to have lessened under Tohru's tender ministrations. "I don't think there is really a need for me to examine him at the moment" Hatori said softly. Kureno and Shigure could only agree.

"Hatori-san, are you sure? He was burning up just a short while ago." Tohru inquired worriedly.

"Tohru-kun, I think you have done exactly the right thing. He is resting peacefully and I don't want to disturb him at the moment. I will examine him when next he awakens. Shigure, take Tohru-kun and collect Yuki and Kyo and head on home. I will stay here until Akito awakens. Ayame, Kagura, Haru, and Momiji can keep Sakura-chan company for a little while yet since they are all staying here at the main house tonight."

Shigure nodded his head and agreed with Hatori's suggestion. Hatori expected a protest but it never materialized.

"Hatori-san, are you sure it's okay if we leave you here with him. I can stay and help if you like" Tohru offered. Hatori shook his head. "Thank you Tohru, but I think you have done as much as can be done. I will call tomorrow morning and let you know how your patient is doing."

"Oh no Hatori-san, he's not my patient. I only filled in while we were waiting for you."

Hatori smiled as he watched the earnest young woman. "No one could have handled this any better than you have Tohru-kun. Thank you. Now go home and get some rest. You have had an eventful day."

"Kureno," Hatori said softly to the younger man sitting across the bed from him, "go ahead and get some rest. This attack is not like any other with which I have dealt. We won't know until the morning what the meaning is."

The room was quiet as Hatori sat by Akito's bed. The storm raged outside. The thunder rumbled loudly and lightning flashed through the window lighting the face of the young man sleeping peacefully. Hatori watched him, his eyes soft with concern. Occasionally a grimace of pain would cause the features to contort, but then once again the tender smile would come to his lips.

"Hatori," a quiet whisper came from the bed upon which Akito rested.

"Yes Akito, I am still here."

"Hatori, I love her you know. I wanted to make her fall in love with me and then break her heart. I wanted her broken Hatori… you know I ordered the death of her mother. I wish I could take that order back, but I can't."

"I know Akito…"

"You do, but how?"

"I was the one ordered to erase the memories, I was the one who saw the desire for revenge on your features. I was the one who had to erase Kureno's memories. I can erase other people's memories but I cannot erase my own… I never told anyone else though Akito, because I love you."

"Hatori, even after everything, you never blamed me. I never quite understood you, but you are quite like her you know. I am sorry Hatori for the pain I have caused you."

"Thank you Akito. I am pleased by that comparison. As for the pain, it's in the past. My heart has been healed. She has healed it with her compassion and joy in life." The young man drifted back into slumber only to awaken once more

"Hatori" came the soft voice again, "tell everyone I am sorry. Only now that I am dying do I realize what Tohru meant when she told me I was alive. No, that's not true. I learned what it was to be alive when I learned to love her. Be happy Hatori. I want the others to be happy as well." Akito closed his eyes once more. His breathing more labored.

Hatori felt tears welling in his eyes. Akito with all of his anger and all of his cruelty was still very dear to him. He feared that when the sun came up next morning, Akito would no longer be with them.

Tohru, unable to wait for Hatori's phone call left Shigure's house before the sun had risen. She made her way to Sohma house and to Akito's quarters. The door stood slightly ajar and she pushed it open just enough to see inside. Hatori was still at Akito's bedside where he lay very still. She walked softly across the floor.

"Hatori-san" she whispered, "how is Akito-san?"

Hatori opened his eyes and saw her there. Somehow, it seemed fitting that she be standing there. He glanced at his patient who was still breathing though somewhat shallowly.

"See for yourself Tohru-kun."

Tohru approached Akito's bedside. He somehow felt her presence and opened his eyes. "Tohru-san" he said weakly "You are here."

"Yes Akito. I promised I would come to visit today."

"But not so early," he said with a faint smile. The rain was still misting and the sky was still gray waiting for the sunrise.

"That's true Akito-san, but I wanted to be here this morning."

"I'm glad you came. There is something I must tell you, come closer please."

Tohru approached the bedside and knelt down. Akito reached out and took her hands in his.

"Tohru-san, " Akito spoke again, his voice quite weak. " Last night, I told you that my Juunishi and I loved you. I meant it, but even more, I meant that I love you." Akito lay back once more. "Be happy Tohru."

Tohru looked at him, a soft sheen of tears in her eyes. "Akito-san you are loved more than you know" she whispered softly. "I love you Akito-san. Look out the window, The cherry blossoms are blooming. Spring is here Akito-san." The sun chose that moment to break through the clouds and erase the rain.

"Thank you Tohru" He watched the sun rise through his window and illuminate the flight of the cherry blossoms then lay back and closed his eyes for the last time. There really was nothing more to be said.

"Hatori-san," Tohru said tearfully, "I loved him."

"I know Tohru-kun."

Hatori watched the tears in Tohru's eyes and embraced her without thinking. She cried on his shoulder until there were no more tears. Akito's tortured soul was finally at rest.


	29. Legacy of the Red Butterfly: Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Neither Fruits Basket nor the Fruits Basket characters belong to me. They are the property of Natsuki Takaya.**

Author's Notes: And last but not least, the Epilogue. I hope as this story comes to a close I have not left any loose ends. Legacy of the Red Butterfly has been both a joy to write and a challenge. Please read and review.

**Epilogue**

A lone figure stood by the graveside. Cherry blossoms drifted from the surrounding trees and danced in the gentle breeze. His thoughts floated on the same breeze.

"_As I look back on these final years it saddens me; yet there is a measure of happiness to be found. For most of his life Akito was miserable and afraid of dying. He made sure those of us also cursed were just as miserable. However, on one stormy night a young woman came into our lives and everything began to change from there. I have written this story and believe it to be true. Some of it is told from my perspective as I experienced it first hand. Other parts are written as other people told them to me. I'm sure their perspectives color these events as well. Especially Tohru-kun, I'm quite sure that Akito could not have been as wonderful as she depicts him, but she is telling the truth as seen through her eyes._

_Akito-san was happy at the end. Ha-san has reassured me this was so. Hatori and Tohru-kun were there for Akito's final moments. This somehow seems appropriate since they are the ones he cared for the most. Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun attend Tokyo University, as was his desire. Even now, he is still controlling our lives to a certain extent. I know his intentions were not benevolent when he first devised his plan. Kureno has confessed to me Akito-san's true intention, but I believe he (Akito-san) got caught in his own trap. During his life I both loved and hated him, but in the end, I did love him. Soon the others will arrive and we will remember Akito, both his life and his death._

Shigure stood by Akito's resting-place for just a few moments longer, his brown hair being tossed about by the errant breeze. A slight smile graced his face as he remembered.

_Akito-san, rest in peace. I think even you would smile if you could see the events that have come about in this last year._

A cluster of figures approached his solitary one. Tohru ran up to Shigure and gave him a hug. "Shigure-san, I am sorry we are late. It was difficult getting everyone together to meet here."

"No fear Tohru-kun. You are not late, I arrived early."

Tohru looked at him with compassionate eyes. "Shigure-san, perhaps you loved him more than anyone else."

A year had passed since Akito's death. At his gravesite Hatori stood off to the side, his arm around Sakura, smiles on both of their faces. Yuki stood with his arm around Tohru. He had finally gathered his courage and confessed his feelings to Tohru. Much to his surprise she returned them.

Kyo watched the two couples as he held Kagura's hand. _Kyoko-san,_ he thought to himself, _I kept my promise to you, Tohru is still well and she is happy with Yuki. I'm happy too Kyoko-san. You were so right when you said happiness for one's self comes from the happiness of others._

Shigure stood back away from the group and looked on, tears warring with laughter as he watched his family. Akito's death had left an opening for the head of the family, and somehow, Shigure had found himself in that role. He still didn't quite know how that had happened. Ayame and Hatori, with a little help from Kazuma, had steam-rolled him into the position before he had even realized he was being set-up.

A red butterfly drifted past and Shigure smiled. _Funny how one woman has affected each and every one of us Sohmas through the legacy that is her daughter; Tohru's love and compassion has encouraged each of us to the point that even I believe I am also deserving of love and happiness._

Tohru looked at all of the Sohmas who had become her dear family and smiled. _Mom, Akito is gone, but I think he was happy there at the end. And Mom, I am happy too!_

_**Author's Notes: The pairings in this epilogue may seem sudden, but truly they aren't. Legacy of the Red Butterfly was going to be my final fanfic using the theme begun with "When the Cat met Mom". My daughter pointed out to me that I needed to do at least one more to explain how Yuki ended up with Tohru. let me know if you agree with her sentiments. I didn't plan on doing a Yukiru but perhaps that is called for at this time.**_


End file.
